What Came Next
by Shazviv
Summary: Well basically this is yet another fanfiction about what happens after Eclipse! It's about the lead up to Bella and Edward's wedding and about her conversion. I'm not sure how much further than that it will go I'll just wait and see! So I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: Alright this is my first fan-fiction that I've had the guts to put up so bear with me if it's a little off! I've done my best with it so far but I haven't had any time to edit it properly as I'm quite busy with university and basically write when I have the chance. I have most of the story wrote already and will update it depending on whether or not anyone actually reads it!

I would appreciate comments so please feel free to give me the hounest truth I can take it!

I will start each chapter by telling you all what I was listening to when I wrote that chapter and just to mention that more often than not the song can have no reflection on the chapter I just like he song!

Well that is all that I have to say for now so hopefully you will enjoy it, you can send me a PM if you want to ask me anything I don't mind and please do let me know in the comment section if I'm wasting my time or not!

It's not quite finished so I think that I might do a sequel otherwise this will be far too long, so it will probably end on Bella being changed and then I'll start another one.

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine and never will be I've just borrowed Stephanie Meyer's brilliant characters for a little while:D

I was listening to- _The Cranberries_- Linger

Chapter One

For once the silver Volvo didn't speed down the road, instead it took a slower, steadier pace, hugging closely to the corners as it went. I smiled weakly up at the beautiful creature sitting beside me, only to get a dazzling smile in response.

"It will be alright Bella it's the thought of telling him which is the hardest part.." Edward smiled reassuringly at me and brushed my cheek with the back of his hand; which led to my hearts usual response of fluttering wildly in my chest. I was on my way, or I should say we were on our way to tell Charlie about our engagement. I could feel the slow rise of panic working its way through my body. My hands were clammy, my breathing was shallow and it felt like there was some kind of small animal doing back-flips in my stomach, who occasionally attempted to escape by trying to claw its way out. On that thought I reflexively cradled my arm around my stomach in an attempt to sedate the little monster.

I looked towards Edward to see him watching me carefully, again I smiled at him half-heartedly not actually trusting myself to speak, as I had suddenly become nauseous, at the sight of Charlie's police cruiser parked in the driveway. Edward slowly brought the silver Volvo to a stop at the end of the driveway and turned to face me. "Bella love…" Edward looked down at my hands which were still cradling the little monsters now increased efforts; before continuing to speak.

"Are you sure that you want to go through with this?….We could wait a while longer if you like maybe a few months..". Edwards voice trailed off at my horrified reaction. "No…..no I'll be fine…I ..I just need a minute…" I responded unconvincingly. "If it helps, Charlie is in a relatively calm mood…" Edward looked towards the house with an expression which to others would have exuded calm but to me I recognised the tension around his warm golden eyes. " Edward what's wrong!" I exclaimed his tone and expression not helping my already panicked mood. Edward just smiled at me, the corners of his mouth turned down; letting me know that whatever the matter was it wasn't something that I was going to be happy about. "Edward please tell me what is.." I trailed off as Edward silenced me by placing a finger to my lips.

"Bella it is nothing to worry about trust me!" Edward smiled my favourite crooked smile before continuing, whilst playing with a strand of my hair. "And Alice says that I overreact!" Edward exclaimed teasingly. I smirked at him not yet thoroughly convinced; "Edward……if its nothing to worry about then you won't mind telling me exactly what it is that had you not worried". Edward rolled his eyes and smiled that sad smile again. "Bella like I said there is nothing wrong …exactly.." Seeing my increasingly panicked expression Edward finished quickly. "It's just that Charlie was talking to Billy and he is worried about Jacob and how he's holding up". Of all the things I had expected to have heard him say this was the last thing that I had expected to hear. A small and quiet "Oh" was the only sound that my lips were able to form. Edward wore a pained expression at my reaction and pulled me into his arms and holding me tightly against his perfectly moulded, marble like chest.

The thought of Jacob's suffering gave me a sharp jolt of pain. I would never forgive myself for hurting Jacob; but already the immediate pain I had felt at having told Jacob that I couldn't be with him was starting to blur around the edges. The alternative choice of being with Jacob no matter how happy it would have made me it couldn't compare in contrast to the love I had for Edward; with Jacob I missed him when he was away, I worried about him everything you would associate with loving or caring about someone. But with Edward it was something different, of course the emotions were the same but they were magnified tenfold in comparison. Edward and I were one, if he hurt I hurt, if he was happy I was happy, if we were apart I wasn't even aware of anything but his absence, if Edward impossible as it was died or the equivalent to it….I would die too. It really was as simple as that; it was this that I clung to every time I thought of Jacob and the pain that I had caused him. For me to have chosen him over Edward would mean that he would have gained the shell of what he loved, he would never truly have me entirely; it wasn't fair to him. Jacob deserves better than me; sometimes I found myself wondering , almost hoping that Jacob would meet someone else and imprint on them, because if Jacob's feelings were as strong as he believed they were I couldn't see anything else overshadowing them. I wasn't being arrogant but I knew Jacob and I knew how stubborn he was, which I believed would make him hold onto the memory of me harder.

I inhaled deeply and released it, almost in an attempt to release the build up of emotions which were building up in me. Honestly I didn't know how much more I could take of the constant suffering my presence caused in peoples lives, it seemed to me that my innate clumsiness somehow had managed to work its way into my relationships. Every-time I tried to do something right I somehow would manage to mess it up spectacularly, Jacob being the prime example.

"Bella?" Edward called to me softly in his low musical voice. Then I realised that he must be panicked himself by my prolonged silence, I tended to forget that I was the only person immune to Edwards ability to read thoughts. I pushed myself up and back onto my seat and smiled at him, the best smile I could muster for myself at the time. It must have been a pretty pathetic attempt but Edward smiled back at me all the same, sensing I figured that I did not want to talk about Jacob.

"Alright….well I guess that now's as good a time as any…I mean Alice will probably be trying to fit Charlie for a tux or something by the end of the day since she already has my dress!…if we don't tell him he won't know what's going on!!" my attempt at humour made Edward chuckle, and judging by his expression I wasn't too far off it either. "Hmmmm your probably closer than you think.." Edward muttered ominously, clearly attempting to distract my thoughts from Jacob. I sighed and laughed despite myself at the thought of Alice bustling around Charlie trying to make him wear a tuxedo. "Let's go in we can't wait around here all day I suppose…otherwise Charlie's going to get suspicious!" I stated breathlessly. "Yes love, your right he's already wondering what's taking you so long already!" Edward replied with a small smile.

As I stood out of the car and looked up at the house I inhaled deeply and felt Edward grab my hand in support. This was going to be in a word hellish.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephanie Meyer's not mine

I was listening to..._Travis_- Why does it always rain on me

Chapter Two

Charlie was sitting on his usual spot on the couch when we went inside. Just seeing Charlie sitting there watching the TV, and thinking about his reaction, I reflexively turned towards the door. Edward however quickly caught me and practically dragged me in the direction of the living room, quickly whispering in my ear that it "needs to be done, and not to worry..". This offering of reassurance however did nothing to calm my nerves and the monster inside me turned on me with a vengeance as I stood before Charlie.

Charlie glanced up at us before quickly returning to the whatever he was watching on the TV, in my panicked state I couldn't tell what he was watching; all I seemed to hear was the pounding of my heart drumming loudly in my chest and wondered stupidly to myself how Charlie didn't hear it. Before I could say anything he looked up again seemingly suspicious now that we just kept standing there apparently staring at him.

"Hey Bells…." Charlie stated "Oh and you too Edward…" Charlie added on, I noted that he did this with a little less reluctance than what he usually would have done; this however small it may have been seemed to calm the monster slightly. "Ummm Char..Dad..we need to talk.." I trailed off waiting for him to show that he was paying attention as he had returned somewhat nervously to his programme again. It seemed to me that he knew something was about to happen and he was somehow trying to delay this.

Charlie looked up again and this time he wore a worried expression on his face which he barely concealed. "Alright Bella you have my attention…." Charlie said rather apprehensively. "Dad… alright now promise me that you will hear us out before you give us your opinion?" I asked quietly, knowing full well that as soon as I uttered the word marriage to him that Charlie was going to explode. "Well Dad you see the thing is…" I started off but before I could finish Charlie was jumping to assumptions of his own. "Bella are you pregnant?" Charlie asked with a furious expression on his face looking at Edward as though he would tear him limb from limb if I was. I almost laughed despite myself at the thought…if only it were that simple. "No Dad I am not pregnant…..I thought we already had this discussion!" I exclaimed, I felt Edward squeeze my hand and thought that I saw a flicker of a smile flash across his face. "Then what is it then Bells?.." Charlie trailed off appearing much calmer as though he considered that to be the worst outcome of this conversation, and now that it was gone he needn't worry. Before I could speak again Charlie's expression turned dark and he glared up at me.

"Bella what's that on your hand?…" Charlie asked drawing in a long breath as though to calm himself down. Damn it I thought to myself, I should have kept my hand in my pocket of course he would notice it. "Well.." I managed to gulp before starting, "you see the thing is Dad..that Edward and I are planning….I mean we are…getting married…" I trailed off quietly waiting for Charlie to respond. Edward's grip on my hand tightened its grip, almost in warning for what was about to come.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!" Charlie roared at me taking me by surprise by the sheer force of his voice, Charlie had never shouted at me like this before. "IF YOU THINK THAT I'M GOING TO LEAVE YOU MARRY THIS….THIS.." Charlie waved his hand wildly in Edwards direction . "THEN YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING". I took a step back from Charlie as he rose from the couch, he was turning a deep shade of purple and I could see the vein at his temple throbbing.

My automatic reaction was to shout back at him, but I didn't see how this would help matters at all; I decided to remain as calm as possible, at least I had managed to tell him and to me that was the worst part. The monster had apparently grown tired of harassing me and had from what I could tell gone to sleep leaving me with an oddly empty feeling in my stomach.

"Dad.." I said quietly "there really is no need to shout I'm right here…". This apparently was not the right approach to take with him and seemed to only fuel his temper. "NO NEED TO SHOUT IS THERE!!..BELLA YOUR TALKING ABOUT MARRYING HIM.. YOUR EIGHTEEN FOR GOD'S SAKE YOU CAN'T MARRY HIM!" Charlie was waving again and laughed in a somewhat deranged way at what he had said before continuing. "YOUR MILES TOO YOUNG…..WHAT ARE YOU THINKING…….THAT'S PROBABLY JUST IT….YOUR NOT THINKING", then pointing accusingly at Edward he finished more quietly his voice audibly shaking with emotion "You….your doing the thinking for her..".

I was too stunned for a moment to reply and briefly became aware that Edward had yet to speak throughout this entire debacle; but before I could give this anymore thought Charlie suddenly started off again. "YOU OUT!" if I thought that Charlie had been loud before then I had been wrong; I didn't know where he found the strength to shout like that. Charlie then walked up to Edward and repeated his order whilst attempting to push him out of the room, Edward moving reflexively in response to Charlie's efforts. Then for the first time Edward spoke.

"Charlie" Edward began his velvety tones exuding a calm that I had never heard before, "I am not leaving Bella, I love her" Edward stated simply; but it was the fact that he had said it there in front of Charlie that caught my breath for a moment. Edward was always so careful around Charlie not to upset him further than was necessary, the mere presence of Edward put him into a foul mood. Charlie looked at Edward stupidly his mouth hanging open slightly. Apparently Edward's declaration of love of love for me had taken him by surprise as much as it had taken me.

"This is ….my house.. you.. you will leave if I want you too!" Charlie stuttered unsurely. Edward smiled slightly, apparently the struggle going on in Charlie's mind was quite amusing. I could only imagine that Charlie was trying to figure out suitable means of kicking Edward out. Edward continued speaking in the calm soothing tone again "Charlie of course your right…I won't stay here what I meant was that I would never leave Bella…" Edward trailed off and I saw a pained expression flash across his face, it was gone before it ever really formed itself.

Charlie looked at Edward with a twisted expression on his face and before he spoke I knew exactly what he was going to say and wanted to scream at him for it. "That's the thing you already did once and it almost killed her!…..Do you really think that I want to take that risk again?…..I was only barely manage to put up with you as it is but now you've gone too far…." Charlie trailed off glaring at Edward as his words took effect.

Edward looked at Charlie with a shocked expression on his face, but quickly regained his composure. "That was a mistake…." Edward seemed to be choosing his words very carefully, "A mistake that I never intend on making again….and Charlie I already pay for what I did everyday and I will not have someone throw it in my face….I have done everything that I can to make it up to Bella and that's all that I can do…" Edward trailed off and I could see that he was visibly shaken by what Charlie had said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; Again this is all Stephanie Meyer's world I'm just traipsing about in it

Thank you guys for the reviews I'll keep adding as long as you keep reviewing and telling me how you think the story is going, bad or good:)

I was listening to..._The Cooper Temple Clause_- Damage

Chapter Three

I couldn't believe that Charlie would say or do something like that and felt like I would hit him I was so angry. "Charlie…" I began my voice low and angry, "don't ever say that again.." Charlie looked like he was going to argue but I interrupted him again, "No Dad listen to me… Edward has done everything bar jump through flaming hoops to show you he's sorry for what he did, and you've thrown it in his face time and time again ….. It wasn't his fault that his parents decided to move and it was just as hard for him…go ask Esme and Carlisle and they'll tell you exactly what … what he went through..". I choked at the last word, and Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it in reassurance.

Charlie looked at me stupidly for a minute and his mouth fell open, seemingly unable to find words to argue back. Instead he sat down again and looked up at us incredulously; "Bella you really want this…I thought you were against marriage?" Charlie asked in a small voice. I was surprised by Charlie remembering my not wanting to get married and smiled back at him, in what I hoped looked like reassurance; "Yeah Dad I do….. I love Edward and I..I want to marry him" I said slowly.. As I said it though I realised for the first time that I did in fact want to marry Edward, it was no longer just the need to show everyone else that I loved him, I wanted him to be mine and to have a claim on him;the same way that he wanted a claim on me, and this was the way to do it. I squeezed Edward's hand tighter and he looked at me with a worried expression but I smiled at him.

Charlie was watching us through narrowed eyes, as though he were studying our every move, because he had never paid attention to us before. I then saw something change in his expression, it was slight but it worried me slightly or made me feel guilty I wasn't sure which yet. It seemed as though Charlie had had a realisation and was about to give up fighting. The conversation that we had had a few weeks ago sprung into my mind where Charlie had made me promise to give him the chance to say goodbye to me, before I left him. I had told him that I wasn't going anywhere but had promised him all the same that I would, just to keep his mind at ease.

"Look Bella…..if your insisting on this then you had better tell Renee, she needs to know too…I guess if it makes any difference…" Charlie trailed off. I looked at him incredulously, "Charlie are you telling me that you're not going to fight us on this?". I could hardly contain the hope in my voice, which made Charlie grimace slightly. "Well Bella…" Charlie began, "I'm not happy about this and I refuse to support it…but I can't stop it now can I?…You're eighteen and I'm sure you'd go ahead and do it anyway with or without my approval…so I'm going to make it a truce". Charlie's words hurt me, he wasn't supporting the wedding, he didn't want to have anything to do with it, he wouldn't stop it but he wouldn't help it either. I knew that I didn't need Charlie to help with the wedding but it hurt me all the same to see the disappointment and pain in his eyes.

I looked to Edward and motioned for him to leave us for a moment, so I could be alone with Charlie. "Dad" I started quietly, Charlie looked up at me unsurely. "Dad….what is it about the wedding exactly that you disapprove of?". Charlie looked thoughtful for a moment before answering, "Bells…" he began, biting his lip in what seemed like an attempt to find the words necessary for him to proceed. "you're so young….no that doesn't bother me you are wiser than most other people your age...you and Edward both… I don't doubt that you two love each other I can see that.. How could I not...you'd have to be blind not to notice..". Charlie stopped and thought for another moment before continuing. "I just…I just wish that it was someone else that was taking you away from me Bella is all….at least with Jacob you would have been nearby….now…now I feel like I'm loosing you forever.." Charlie trailed off and I felt like crying at his defeated pose and went over to him and sat down on the couch and put my arm around him. I couldn't understand where this perceptive streak was coming from and thought about telling him everything for a minute but I quickly bit my tongue and changed what I was about to say.

"Dad…we already talked about this….you are not going to lose me…no matter where I go or what I do you'll always have me….you're my Dad and I love you….you only ever get one Dad.." I smiled at Charlie and he looked like he was about to cry. I looked away for a moment giving him a minute to compose himself, I knew he wouldn't want me to see him like that. "Bells…thank you…" Charlie finally managed to say, and I looked up at him and saw that he now looked somewhat placated and relieved. "So I guess since you don't approve of the wedding that it would be totally out of the question to ask you to walk me down the aisle?" I looked at Charlie hopefully, he looked at me and smiled sadly, "you need to give me some time alright I need to think about all of this".

Charlie's refusal had upset me and I looked at my hands to my engagement ring and turned it self consciously. I could tell that Charlie was watching me, "Hey Bells its alright….there's plenty time…of course I'll walk you down the aisle I just meant that I needed time for me to get used to the idea..". My head snapped up at this and I smiled at him saying that he would walk me down the aisle but felt it slip off my face when he mentioned how he thought that the wedding wouldn't be for a while to come. " Dad.." I began hesitantly, Edward and I aren't exactly planning on waiting for very long… in fact we were planning on getting married before we go to college.." Charlie stared at me and turned a deep shade of purple before stuttering out "August.." he seemed to mean it as more of a statement than a question and I nodded slowly. I thought that he was going to start shouting again but instead he put his head in his hands before taking a deep breath in what seemed to be an attempt to steady himself.

I suddenly felt slightly guilty for springing this on Charlie but I ignored this, I knew that it was for the best. "Why…why… why so soon I mean if the two of you are so intent on being together then surely you could wait a while a year or two?". Charlie said this but again I noticed that he didn't seem to have much hope in his eyes. I answered him before he could say anything more to me. "Dad, I know you think that its too soon but it's what we both want and we don't see any reason why we should wait…..I'm sorry but that's just how it's going to be.." I said this with a note of finality in my voice.

Charlie nodded at me and put his hand on my knee before standing up, "I think I need to go clear my head.." Charlie said looking out the window of the living room. I nodded at him when he looked at me and watched as he turned and walked out of the room. I heard him say "Edward" presumably as he passed him in the hallway.

As soon as the sound of the police cruiser pulling out of the yard could be heard, Edward was on the couch beside me his arms around me pulling me closer to him. "Bella are you alright.." he whispered quietly to me, sounding unsure.

I turned to him and smiled, this seemed to placate him for the moment. "Well I suppose theirs no turning back now then is there!" I laughed nervously. Edward frowned at me, apparently my little act wasn't fooling him and he just pulled me tighter to him. "Edward I'm so sorry about what he said to you…he should never have.. I mean…". Edward silenced me by placing a finger to my lips.

"Bella I had expected as much….it was only natural for him to say something….after all he is your father…and after what he saw I'm surprised that he lets me near you at all….love if someone else had hurt you like that I would never let them near you again…I couldn't…" Edward trailed off looking at me intently. I knew that he was thinking about what he had done and I could see the guilt etched across his face. I didn't want him to feel guilty about it, he had meant well in what he had done it hadn't been meant to hurt me, it was the exact opposite.

"Enough…." I whispered quietly, placing my hands on either side of his face, "I don't want to hear any more guilt….no more self-pitying….alright..?". Edward had tried to shift his glance from me to the general area over my head, but I forced him to look into my eyes. "Promise me….please.." a note of desperation crept into my voice at this. Edward seemed to think for a moment at this before answering, "No more self-pity….I think that I can manage that…it's time for a new beginning now…everything that has gone before doesn't matter now anyway….it's only made us stronger…" at this a smile crept across his face, "and it's finally meant that I'm going to have you as my wife…where you belong..". I blushed at this, Edward smirked then kissed me soundly on the lips, before pulling away and stroking my hair looking at me thoughtfully. "Now…what about René…how do you intend on telling her?", Edward asked seriously. I considered this for a moment, unsure myself of the best approach.

Rene like Charlie didn't approve of marriages at a young age, probably as a result of their own disastrous marriage. Telling Rene by email was out of the question, it was too cold and impersonal; the phone wasn't much better but at least I could speak to her; speaking to her in person was too difficult also. Flying to see Rene wouldn't be difficult, but having Edward stay indoors each day would be difficult to explain, especially since we had graduated from school, and couldn't as we had the last time use the excuse of a heavy workload. Eventually I decided that the only reasonable alternative was to ring her and let her know, before Charlie managed to.

Edward looked at me expectantly, following my eye-line as it moved around the room. "I think that I'm going to have to phone her…" I said the disappointed edge to my voice clearly audible. Edward smiled sympathetically at me, before puling me closer to him, almost as though he was willing some more strength into me. I relished in this close contact, and snuggled into his chest, wanting to delay my next announcement of the day. Edward seemed to sense this and let me lie there for a few minutes, before I eventually having managed to regain my courage forced myself to step up from the couch. "I'll be back in…..whenever Mam stops screaming down the phone at me…" I grimaced, Edward smirked at me from the couch, his eyes supporting and sympathetic to my plight at the same time. It was so easy for him not having to worry about informing people, apart from Rosalie they were all delighted to have me to become part of their family. I slowly made my way into the kitchen, the red phone which hung on the wall opposite the kitchen table, loomed larger than I had ever noticed before.

The empty feeling in my stomach, as before was soon replaced by the return of the newly energised monster. Unlike earlier though it didn't effect me as much, I wasn't sure if it was that telling Charlie had taken away some of it's force, or that I wouldn't have to tell Rene to her face. Either ways I swallowed loudly, as I dialled the familiar number and held the receiver to my ear, growing heavier on each ring. It didn't take long for the familiar voice of Rene to answer the phone, voice breathless as always, sounding surprised as usual that someone was calling her.

"Hi Mam…" I managed to begin before Rene interrupted, "Bella honey…how are you are you alright?…why are you calling?..". I couldn't get a word in edgewise, and waited for a break in her hurried speech before I spoke again. "Mam…Mam…" I called into the phone as she appeared to have paused to take a breath, "Oh Phil it's Bella!" Rene exclaimed happily, I could hear Phil shout out in the background telling Rene to say hello from him. "Mam…Mam.." I tried yet again to gain her attention, Edward who had come into the kitchen and was now sitting on the island counter watched me somewhat amused at my attempt to speak to my mother. I rolled my eyes exasperatedly at him, letting him know my pronounced irritation at my mother's childish behaviour.

"MAM" I practically shouted into the phone this time, and was finally greeted by silence from Rene's end of the phone. "Bella…" my mother spoke uncertainly, obviously taken aback by my abruptness, and having shouted at her so uncharacteristically. "Mam…finally.." I exclaimed exasperatedly, "Mam I have something to tell you…something important….". Edward was now at my side his arms wrapped around my waist and head resting on my shoulder. "Bella is everything alright?" Rene began, a note of panic now in her voice. Interrupted her again before she could launch into another tirade yet again. "Mam please just listen, It's nothing bad…it's good news….just please hear me through…ok?". I took one quick glance at Edward who smiled at me kindly, before taking a breath and beginning…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I wrote this but I took the characters from Stephanie Meyer's Twilight

I was listening to...Devenrda Banhart- This Beard Is For Siobhan

Authors Note: Just wanted to say about the Jasper thin in this chapter, I know it's slightly out of character but I still felt like throwing it in there it just didn't feel right to delete it! and please review and let me know if I'm going wrong anywhere!! And one last thing...I'm using European spelling in my writing (I'm from Europe) in case people get confused about my spelling:D

Chapter Four

The conversation with Rene lasted for more than an hour, considering the fact that I had rang her to inform her of my impending marriage, I considered it a short conversation. Rene had as I had earlier expected, hit the roof when I had announced my plans, I had grimaced and held the phone away from my ear as she shouted at me. Like Charlie, Rene had argued that I was too young, she had asked me how I could be making the same mistake as she had; quickly correcting this by saying that I hadn't been a mistake. I had ignored this particular point of the conversation it was something that she had discussed with me before and I knew that it was the heat of the moment that had caused her to bring it up again.

For each argument that Rene posed I had found myself able to give her a suitable response, but in the end it all boiled down to the fact that I loved Edward. Rene had reminded me of my condition when Edward had left me the year before, as a last desperate attempt to supposedly bring me to my senses. I considered this to be a low blow and had snapped at Rene, rather unfairly for mentioning it, I knew she was doing it out of concern as opposed to malice but I had let it go and wanted everyone else to as well. In response to her attack, I had retorted with the same argument I had used with Charlie, of it not being Edward's fault, and that it had hurt him as much as it had hurt me. When Rene had argued at this again, I had cut across her and without thinking, playing dirty; I had told her that I was marrying Edward with or without her consent, but that I would rather she play a part as she was my Mam after all. Edward had given me a disapproving look at this, to which I responded with a scowl, to which he didn't dare say anything again.

Rene had sobbed down the phone to me at my retort, and had exclaimed that she was surprised that I would stoop so low, but had finally come round to seeing that there was no other choice but to accept the wedding. At this the conversation had come to an end. The conversation with Charlie had been much more successful in comparison, Rene although eventually admitting defeat had done so begrudgingly, and I got the impression that I hadn't heard the end of her arguments in opposition to the marriage.

Edward brought me into a tight hug when I had dropped the phone, and whispered soothingly in my ear. The conversation had left me suddenly tired and tears were rolling silently down my cheeks, Edward merely ran his arms soothingly up and down my back, waiting patiently for me to regain my composure. "Bella….are you alright?" he asked uncertainly once I had finished crying into his shirt. I still felt upset at both Rene and Charlie's reactions but was now feeling somewhat relieved at having told them. I smiled weakly at Edward before speaking, "I'm sorry about that….it was just harder than I though it would be is all…". Edward nodded in understanding, "I know love….but at least you won't have to worry any longer about telling them…". I nodded in agreement not trusting myself to speak. I could feel Edward holding something back from me, and had the distinct impression that he was considering offering me more time before the wedding took place. "Edward.." I began, he looked down at me curiously, "I know what your thinking…and for the last time...I don't want more time before the wedding.." I scowled up at Edward as I said this, he grinned down guiltily at me upon seeing my expression. "It was worth a try…". he explained looking at me with a mock puppy dog expression. I laughed at this before standing on the top of my toes and kissing him soundly on the lips

"I think it's about time that we went to my house and announce our engagement officially to Carlisle and Esme…I'm sure that Alice has them informed but….all the same I want to tell them in person.". Edward said his expression positively radiant in anticipation, at the prospect of telling the rest of his family. I nodded in agreement, the thought of visiting Edward's family was much more inviting in comparison to waiting around for Charlie to get home. "Yeah that sounds good….I think your right about Alice though….she's probably told everyone by now.." I supplied, smiling broadly at him, upon seeing him brighten even further at my newfound enthusiasm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As we pulled up into the yard, Emmet was the first person I saw, bounding out the door at the sound of our approach. "Edward!…Bella!" Emmet exclaimed excitedly, pulling me out the door of the truck before I had the chance to even open the door, pulling me into a tight hug knocking the air out of my lungs. "Alright Emmet take it easy!" I managed to exclaim, breathlessly laughing at his excitement. That's what I liked about Emmet you always knew where you stood with him. "So you two are getting married….that's great!!...now Bella will officially be one of the family!…not that you weren't before Bella!" Emmet finished winking at me, before laughing one of his booming laughs. Edward was smiling broadly at Emmet, obviously unable to hide his happiness about the wedding and his brothers jovial reaction.

"Everyone is waiting for you both inside….so hurry up!" Emmet called out before he disappeared back into the house. Edward turned to me and took my hand, walking slowly towards the house apparently relishing each moment of this. I smiled broadly at him, unable despite my disappointment at my parent's reaction to not be caught up in his happiness. "This is a bit different…the reaction between your family and mine!" I finished answering Edward's quizzical look, he smiled sadly at me and squeezed my hand gently. "They'll come around…don't worry love..". Edward didn't get the chance to say anything further as we walked in the door and were greeted by a highly emotional Esme. If she could have cried, I was sure that Esme would be in floods of tears, she was so obviously happy at the idea of our marriage.

"Bella…oh…Edward…getting married….this is wonderful!!" Esme exclaimed clapping her hands together excitedly before hugging each of us in turn. Before she left me go she whispered quietly in my ear, Edward being distracted by Carlisle's approach. "Thank you Bella…and welcome to the family…". I felt my eyes well up at this and smiled in response to Esme's heartfelt words. Carlisle quickly walked over to me and surprised me by hugging me, it was short but he smiled warmly to me as he pulled away, "Congratulation's Bella… I'm delighted for you both..". I looked over at Edward who was now still grinning broadly, if possible he was now glowing more than he had been earlier. I knew how much it meant for Edward to tell his parents and how happy he was, I was still finding it amazing that I was the reason behind this.

Alice was hovering excitedly by the arm of the couch that Jasper was sitting on, he was watching Alice with a bemused expression, but quickly moved to greet us when we came closer to them both. "Edward, Bella congratulations I'm so happy for you both…", Jasper spluttered out somewhat emotionally, before lunging at Edward and hugging him tightly. Both Alice and I looked on with wide eyes at Jasper's strange behaviour, Alice although probably expecting it still seemed to find it unusual. Edward patted Jasper on the back awkwardly as the hug lengthened, Alice walked forward to detach Jasper from Edward upon seeing his somewhat panicked expression. Jasper immediately turned to Alice for comfort, seemingly overwhelmed.

Edward and I both looked on in amazement, and noticed that as Esme left the room Jasper found himself increasingly capable of normal functioning behaviour. Alice smirked at him and he turned to face us both, looking as though he would be blushing if he was still capable of doing so. "I apologise for that….I think I underestimated how…" Jasper coughed at this point "forceful Esme was feeling about all this". Jasper finished grinning sheepishly. Edward laughed at this shaking his head apparently bemused by the situation, I on the other hand felt a sudden surge of pity for Jasper, it must have been difficult to bare other people's emotions like that. On the other hand I also realised exactly how delighted Esme now was in case I wasn't already aware of the fact.

"Its alright Jasper…couldn't be helped!" I supplied smiling warmly at him, to let him know that I appreciated his happiness at the news.

All the while this had taken place I had forgotten about the other Cullen member, who had been standing opposite the couch watching me somewhat apprehensively. Rosalie upon seeing that I noticed her made a movement which I guessed to be towards me, but the movement ceased before she ever made it. I guessed that like me around her, she was still uncertain around me and didn't know if she should come to me and Edward or not. Instead of waiting for Edward to move to her, I, surprised at my own sudden bravery walked to where she was standing.

"Hi Rosalie…", I began awkwardly unsure now of where to continue with this, "Bella…." Rosalie replied smiling tentatively at me almost as though she were afraid of what my reaction might be. I smiled in return before continuing, "You…don't mind Edward and I getting married do you?" I asked, I didn't want to seem as though I had come to her looking for congratulations, something I was uncertain of whether or not I would receive from Rosalie. Rosalie's eyes widened and were filled with an emotion that I didn't recognise at once unused to seeing in Rosalie. "Oh Bella….no…of course not….I'm….happy that both you and Edward are happy…and well you're joining the family now…just differently to what I expected…" she smiled at me again, I understood that she was still hoping that I might come to my senses and decided that I wouldn't become a vampire; but marriage apparently was a more acceptable endeavor; even if it was a means to getting exactly what Rosalie disapproved of me having.

Feeling as though there was nothing further that I could say I simply smiled and moved away back to Edward who was smiling at me with a rather proud expression. "That was very nice of you Bella…" Edward began whispering in my ear, sending a cold shiver down my spine, "I think that Rosalie may be coming around to liking you at last..". I looked up at Edward who chuckled quietly at what I knew to be a skeptical expression. Rosalie could be heard now talking in the yard to Emmet, well more scolding him for something; I was glad she didn't hear what Edward had said, I wanted to become friends with Rosalie but I knew that it would just take time.

Edward, Jasper, Alice and I sat on the couch, Alice on the arm, listening as Alice prattled on about her different wedding ideas, which much to my horror were becoming increasingly extravagant. "Alice…remember low key….I don't want anything hugely extravagant okay…so please keep a leach on it!" I eventually interrupted speaking slowly to emphasise to her exactly what I wanted. Alice however merely smiled at me innocently, "Bella I am going to give you the wedding that you want…it will be great…even if you don't realise that it's the wedding that you would have wanted yet…". Before I could argue any further, Alice hopped off the couch and made for the front door, Jasper looked at her questioningly "Where are you going?", he asked confusedly. Alice grinned back devilishly "I have a wedding to plan…now I'm off to see a man about a carriage!" and with that she whipped around and was gone.

I could feel my stomach sink, at the thought of a carriage…Alice was going to be impossible I thought….Edward was lucky that I loved him..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and everyone in it!

**Authors Note: Please Review!!!! I need to know what people are thinking thanks for the reviews so far to by the way! It's my first fan-fiction and I really want to know what everyone thinks!! So please do!! Thanks!! **

I was listening to..._The Eagles_- Hotel California

Chapter Five

Over the next few weeks the details for the wedding were confirmed. Alice was being very secretive about the actual details of venue and the party afterwards and Edward was in on it too. At first I had been upset that he wouldn't tell me what she was planning, but then he admitted that he knew just about as much as I did, which wasn't much, I knew the date, what my dress looked like and who was being invited. This had worried Edward for a while because he was afraid that it would make me unhappy to be so uninformed, and that it would give me doubts about the whole wedding idea. Upon airing this view, I had promptly laughed in his face and told him that the only thing more annoying than Alice's cryptic discussions and hints, was his constant worrying. Edward didn't mention this idea again but occasionally I would notice him watching me with a somewhat worried expression, which would quickly change when he saw that I was watching.

I had finished working in Newton's for the summer, they had trained another girl for when I would leave and there just wasn't enough work for everyone. This I had graciously accepted in the beginning, relishing the free time to spend with Edward, but he was now becoming busy helping Esme find a new place for us to live in Alaska after the wedding, meaning that he was missing more often than I would have liked.

It was on a day like this that I had decided to call around to see Alice, to see how her plans were going on the off chance that she might tell me more. It was becoming ridiculous at this stage, it was a few weeks to the wedding and I knew that the invitations would have to be sent out soon, and I had to know something before then. People were already asking me different questions about it, Angela in particular who although shocked that I was getting married now, wasn't altogether surprised. As I pulled up into the yard, I noticed that Alice's canary yellow Porsche was missing from the garage, as was Edward's vovlo, although I was expecting that.

Edward and Esme were gone to Alaska today to view a property that Esme, was interested in renovating, Edward was particularly interested, he wanted to be sure that it would be free of humans nearby. I hadn't been able to go as Charlie had insisted on my being around at home every evening with him lately, I figured that he wanted to spend as much time as possible with him before I left home for good. So every evening as I had done for the entire time that I was living in Forks I was home before him and made him dinner. I didn't mind in the slightest, soon I wouldn't be able to see him for who knew how long. The thought of this brought about the usual feeling of guilt, but I quickly shrugged it off as I walked onto the porch of the house.

I knocked lightly, knowing that anyone inside would hear it clearly enough, as I had expected I didn't have long to wait before someone came to the door. "Bella…" Rosalie exclaimed in surprise when she opened the door. I hadn't expected Rosalie to answer the door, as long as I had been coming to the Cullen's Rosalie had never opened the door for me before; not that I had to knock very often with Edward or Alice constantly at my side. "Hi Rosalie….umm I was wondering if Alice might be in…" I muttered awkwardly. Rosalie shuffled uncertainly as I spoke, she seemed uncomfortable too I thought, feeling somewhat more relaxed at the thought. "Oh…" Rosalie began quietly, frowning now, "Well Alice isn't here she went out earlier…something about the wedding…she never did say what.." Rosalie said sounding somewhat irritated at this. I smiled in understanding, "Yeah I know what you mean...no one but Alice seems to know what's happening for this wedding…she'd better be careful or she'll be the only one there!". I exclaimed rolling my eyes at the thought, Rosalie laughed at this, before seeming to relax. Then she did something that I didn't expect, "Bella…I know Alice isn't here but if you like you could keep me company for a while….I'm sure Alice will be back soon.." Rosalie finished quietly. I looked at her stupidly for a moment before realising that I had yet to answer Rosalie. "Yeah sure!", I said with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

I followed Rosalie who had been sitting on the couch watching a programme called top gear on the television. I was careful to sit on the further end of the couch from Rosalie, so as not to make her uncomfortable. Rosalie turned to me and smiled warmly at me, "So Bella…are you looking forward to the wedding?", and I could tell that she did seem genuinely curious about this, her face seemed bright at the idea; she was more like Alice than I had realised. "Honestly….I'm nervous about it more than excited…" I paused at Rosalie's confused expression before explaining, "It's not marrying Edward that makes me nervous…it's Alice not telling me anything I'm half expecting there to be cathedrals and all kinds of over the top things going on…" I finished a little breathlessly. Rosalie laughed softly, "I can see where you might worry….Alice does have a problem when it comes to limits….as in she doesn't seem to have any.." I laughed at this, apparently Edward and I weren't the only ones who thought that Alice had a tendency to go overboard sometimes. "But Bella.." Rosalie continued "I wouldn't worry too much…really Alice does know you both so well and I'm sure that she is making it perfect for you both…after all she can tell if you would like it or not easily enough.." she finished smiling at the thought.

That's when a thought occurred to me, Rosalie who had explained to me why she was against my becoming a vampire, obviously knew that I loved Edward; but did she know why it was impossible for me to stay human now with him in my life. "Rosalie…do you remember what you told me…I mean the reason why you think I shouldn't become a vampire…" I began awkwardly deciding that I wanted to explain myself to Rosalie, maybe it would help us both understand one another better. Rosalie nodded, her expression was anxious now, she seemed to think that I was about to attack her or something close to it I thought from her suddenly rigid posture. "Well.." I began nervously, "I was wondering if you wanted to hear my reasons for wanting to become a vampire…" trailing off in the end unsure of the response that she might give me. Rosalie's eyes widened in surprise at what I said, "Well…I mean I just assumed that it was Edward.." Rosalie began uncertainly seemingly struggling at my sudden change in the topic.

"Edward is obviously the main factor in all of this.." I began taking Rosalie's confusion as a reason to continue, "It's not just that I love him…it's that I can't live without him…last year when he wasn't there…" I shuddered at the memory, "I was barely able to function…I turned into a zombie…and Edward didn't get by much better…trying didn't help…now we both know that we want to spend….our entire existence together…and how fair would it be for me to grow old and die and leave Edward…it would send him out looking for a way to die…probably back to the Volturie and…" I trailed off upset at the thought of him returning there again trying to die because of me. I gathered myself together again before continuing, "It wouldn't just be unfair on Edward…it would be unfair on me….to know that my time with him is limited and that I was going to leave him some day…I couldn't bare that…I don't want anyone but Edward I've been offered a chance at a normal human life…but to me it wouldn't mean anything without Edward in it…he's my life….my becoming a vampire saves us both from the pain of worrying about when I might die…constantly having to be careful around each other so I don't get hurt…even then he is hurt because I make him thirsty…changing to me doesn't mean an end it means a new beginning for us both…where we can just be together…free from worrying …can you see where I'm coming from with this?" I asked unsure if what I had said made sense to anyone but me.

Rosalie looked at me in surprise, and thought for a moment before answering; "Bella…I think that I finally am getting to understand you…I see now that you have thought this through and aren't just jumping into it blindly…I knew you had a hard time when Edward left….maybe I underestimated how much you both need each other…..If anyone tried to take Emmet from me.." Rosalie paused at this, her lips tightening showing her teeth a low growl forming in her chest. "I understand now…this is your only way of staying together….you have been offered a human life…I know about that and to be able to turn it down I realise that you really must not want it…like you said what would life be without the man you love with you.." Rosalie smiled warmly at me, and I smiled in return. I think that I had finally done it, I had won over the notoriously stubborn Rosalie Hale.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bella" Alice cried out as she entered the house later that day, "You'll never guess what I just got!!" she exclaimed excitedly. I looked up at this not knowing what she was talking about, but then I saw a dress case hanging over her left arm and realised it was wedding business. "Ahh I see so you've finally decided to let me in on some of the details then I see.." the bitter edge to my voice clearly audible. Alice rolled her eyes at this before continuing, "Yes I got my bridesmaid dress…and I love it and since technically it's what I'm wearing there's no harm in you seeing it!". Alice smirked wickedly at me, she knew how annoyed I was at her not telling me what she was planning, every time that I approached her on the matter she would simply say that I should trust her and that it would be fine. All the same I would like to know something about my own wedding, but it was Alice's gift to me so it seemed as though I would have to bare with her extreme wedding planning for now.

"Where did you get the dress Alice?" Rosalie piqued up, the dress was obviously her first introduction into the wedding, she was sitting on the edge of her seat staring at the bag in anticipation. "Ohh this great designer, Almoche she's fresh out of design school and is already making quite a name for herself this is one of her first creations…one of a kind….literally she only made the one!" Alice was practically bouncing in excitement, Rosalie rolled her eyes at Alice's little joke. "Alice just show us the dress already!" I exclaimed impatiently, I had suddenly become quite curious as to what she would be wearing. No matter what I wore I knew that Alice, Rosalie and Esme would look insanely beautiful as always leaving me to pale in significance, clothing only added to their overall beauty.

Alice looked at me oddly, obviously suspicious of my sudden enthusiasm, "Alright Bella hold on…" Alice began before turning away from us, the sound of the zipper opening could be heard and Alice whipped around to unveil her dress dramatically. "It's lovely Alice…perfect for a bridesmaid…" I said whilst staring stupidly at the dress. It was beautiful, but understated at the same time, it was a knee length bottle green dress; it seemed to be made from satin or silk I couldn't tell unless I touched it, the dress was loose at the top and had a halter neck. The halter neck was made with a green lace which was then placed over the same material as the rest of the dress. The skirt of the dress was similar to a ballroom skirt and had layers of gauze to help fan it out, the layers of gauze were divided by strips of white silk which were just visible below the skirt. Alice smiled at my reaction, and turned to see Rosalie's who was looking at the dress with a critical eye. Finally she smiled and spoke, "Yes that's a good dress for a bridesmaid….keeping close to Bella's dress with the lace but not over-shadowing it by keeping it knee length…I like it" Rosalie finished with a smile at both Alice and myself.

I spent the next few hours with Alice and Rosalie, they discussed the finer points of fashion with each other and the different styles of clothing suitable for different occasions. As the they spoke I sat quietly listening, not really able to provide much input into the conversation, my lack of interest in clothing issues being the determining factor. Instead I sat wondering where Edward was and how close he was to being home, realistically I knew that he was hours from being back but that didn't stop me from looking towards the yard every few minutes; on the off chance that they would come home early. "Bella….are you alright?" Alice asked looking at me oddly. I looked back at her uncertainly for a moment, "Yeah…why?" I asked confusedly. Alice looked at me incredulously, "Umm Bella I don't know if you've noticed but you've curled up on the couch and are rocking back and forth…" Alice finished looking at me as though that was perfectly obvious, and sure enough she was right. I hadn't even thought about bringing my feet up onto the couch, I was resting my chin on my knees with my arms wrapped around my legs, the rocking though had stopped when I realised that I had been doing it. "Ohh…" I began lamely, "sorry I didn't notice…I was miles away…sorry..". Alice frowned at me seemingly thinking that I was simply bored, it was Rosalie that offered me some comfort. "Don't worry Bella… Esme said that they would be back later on today you shouldn't have to wait much longer.." before smiling kindly at me. Alice looked between the both of us, I thought that I saw a knowing look flit across her face, but it was gone before I had really registered it. "Thanks Rosalie…" I said quietly before noticing the time on my watch.

"Oh I had better go.. Charlie will be expecting me back soon" I trailed off, " that and his dinner.." I added rolling my eyes as I said it. Alice smirked at me, Rosalie looked at me sympathetically, that would take some getting used to. "See you later then!" Alice supplied smiling at me impishly. "You're calling over?" I asked stupidly, not expecting Alice's self-invitation. "Yup wedding business to attend to I'm afraid very tiring…but someone's got to do it!" she exclaimed dramatically. I frowned at her "Right then…I guess I'll see you later…". Giving Alice one last suspicious glance, and a small wave to Rosalie I made my way out to the truck with an overwhelming sense of suspicion at Alice's impending visit.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Everything apart from the song is owned by Stephenie Meyer

Authors Note: Thanks for reviewing people keep it up please!!!! I realise that my chapters seem to be quite short at the moment so I will upload two today! If you like them please review!! It might give me incentive to upload a third:O So please review their what keeps me going:D

I was listening to..._Alanis Morisette_- Ironic

Chapter Six

Dinner with Charlie went was the same as it usually did, with Charlie and I discussing both of our days, me wolfing down my dinner since I hadn't eaten since breakfast. "Whoa Bells you'll choke if you don't slow down!" Charlie exclaimed, laughing at the speed of which I forced down my dinner. "What…I'm hungry.." I stated defensively blushing slightly at Charlie's observation. "Alright then Bells…no need to get so touchy about it.." Charlie said laughing slightly into his lasagne.

"So ready for tonight then?" Charlie asked looking at my confused expression with a small smile on his face. "What are you talking about…what's happening tonight?" I asked suspiciously, was he with Alice on whatever she had planned. Charlie smiled at me again, I could feel myself growing increasingly irritated at people smiling at me instead of answering my questions. "Well I thought that Alice was calling over…wedding stuff you know.." Charlie replied, his smile slipping slightly as he spoke about the wedding; although he had accepted the wedding Charlie still hadn't really come around to the idea, it was still a bad idea as far as he was concerned. Also he had yet to tell me if he would walk me down the aisle or not, which was a constant source of pain for me, I knew logically that he probably would but for him to tell me he would, was more important to me. "How did you know that Alice was coming over?" I asked quickly, what did Charlie know about tonight that I didn't. "Oh I saw her a little earlier she called by the station.." Charlie said conspiratorially, irritating me to no ends. "And I suppose you don't plan on telling me what exactly these plans entail do you?". I asked curiously, not really expecting an answer. Charlie laughed, "No Bells I'm afraid not…it's a surprise!". "Fine then!" I growled back, before getting up and dumping my dishes into the sink.

Charlie rolled his eyes as I stormed past him up the stairs to my room. I went into the bathroom before I went into my room and quickly freshened up, splashing water on my face to get rid of the red spots that had formed on my cheeks, from being continually irritated. As I walked to my room I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, as I opened my bedroom door I closed my eyes and ran my fingers through my hair; a soothing habit from when I was a child. It was because of this that I didn't notice someone was already in the room.

"Bella!" Edward called out having grabbed me into tight hug, knocking the air out of my lungs. I had to remind myself not to scream, I had got such a fright when he appeared out of nowhere. Edward was beaming down at me, evidently delighted to see me, I grinned back at him, feeling the tension that I always had when Edward was away, but never noticed till he returned leave me. Edward picked me up and brought me over to my bed, kissing me with more force than usual as he walked, letting me go when I was too dizzy to breathe, Edward chuckled at my reaction. "Edward…you're back!" I exclaimed stupidly pulling myself closer to him in a hug that was as tight as my strength could allow. "Oh love I missed you…I know Esme was getting irritated at my impatience so we came back sooner .." Edward was staring at me as though he hadn't seen me in weeks, when in actuality it had been only three days. I laughed when he said this, I couldn't imagine how badly Edward must have behaved for Esme to get annoyed. Esme positively clapped every time Edward and I touched one another in front of her. "You must have been insufferable then….poor Esme" I said whilst continuing to laugh. Edward laughed at my reaction too from where he was resting his face against my hair, trailing his nose along my neck. "Maybe.." he muttered, I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke.

"Why didn't you come in the front door?" I asked suspiciously, it was risky to sneak in when Charlie was downstairs and wide awake, even if Edward could hear what he was thinking. Edward frowned slightly before answering, "Actually I can't stay.." he began his tone was apologetic " Carlisle wants me at home, he called a little earlier and the sooner I get there the better…I just wanted to stop by and see you before I did…I didn't want it to be four days since I saw you last.." Edward said looking down at me his eyes boring into me, dazzling me in the process.

"So I take it your leaving straight away again yes?" I asked rather sulkily, now that he was here I didn't want him to leave again straight away. Edward smiled at my obvious annoyance, "Afraid so love…just enough time for one more kiss I think…". Edward for the second time that night leaned in and kissed me until I was dizzy again, "See you later love.." he whispered to me before leaving quickly through the window, leaving me to stare out the window after him. Then it occurred to me that I had forgotten to ask him anything about how Alaska went and about whether he knew why Alice was calling over this evening. Silently cursing myself for my memory lapse I got up to back downstairs, Edward had knocked any ideas I had thought of doing while in my room right from my mind. As I went out onto the landing I heard the doorbell ring, and Charlie walk across the living room floor to get it. I quickly went down the stairs to see that Alice was standing their in the hall whispering something to Charlie.

"Hey Alice so are you going to let me in on this big secret of yours then?" I asked exasperatedly. Charlie laughed at my expression, Alice though ignored my jibe and walked into the living room Charlie in tow. Less annoyed now that I was about to find out what she had planned, curiosity won over and I walked quickly after them both into the living room. Charlie was standing in the middle of the room, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot. I paused at the door looking at Charlie, he looked completely lost and out of his depth, Alice grinned at me unseen by Charlie in answer to my questioning look.

"Right now then Bella…Charlie and I both thought that it was about time that the both of you practiced for the wedding.." Alice began, smiling annoyingly at me, knowing that I did not know what she was talking about. "Alice I don't understand…" I began but Alice held up her index finger, signaling to me to stay quiet, and that everything was about to be explained. I watched as Alice danced lightly across the living room towards the stereo and switched it on, quickly placing a CD, which she held in her hand that I hadn't noticed before in the tray. The music that came out was a slow jazz type number that I recognised vaguely as being one of Charlie's favourite songs. Charlie grinned at me almost apologetically now, and it still wasn't any clearer to me exactly what they had planned. "So then Bella…." Alice began a smile began to spread across her face, "Ready to practice your father daughter dance for the wedding?".

I felt my jaw drop, dancing at the wedding, this thought had never occurred to me before and I became acutely aware of all my limbs at that moment, knowing their potential for inflicting harm. But then I realised exactly what Alice was hinting at, Charlie was accepting the wedding, he was coming, he wanted to do the father daughter dance with me and presumably walk me down the aisle. I grinned broadly at both Alice and Charlie and saw Charlie's expression soften, "If you like Bells and you haven't changed your mind…I'd love to walk you down the aisle?", I could hear the question in Charlie's voice and how uncertain he was, not trusting myself to speak I moved quickly forward almost tripping on the carpet edge, and stumbled against him to give him a hug. Charlie laughed, "I take that as a yes then…". I felt the tears welling up in my eyes and I quickly wiped them away knowing how much Charlie hated tears. I saw Alice standing still by the stereo watching us, a warm expression on her face, I mouthed thank you to her, she nodded and smiled before finally going into Alice party planner mode.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine it's Stephenie Meyer's.

I was listening to..._My Chemical Romance_- Demolition Lovers

Chapter Seven

The wedding was drawing closer now, Alice had become increasingly agitated, snapping at the slightest thing. I hadn't realised how stressful organising a wedding was until now, I didn't know how most people coped, especially considering that Alice didn't need to sleep, it gave her more time than most, that and her inhuman speed. Then again I had to remind myself that it was my clause of the wedding having to be within a few weeks that was forcing Alice to work so hard, making me feel guilty now and again, but then again Alice had asked for this, I hadn't forced her; in fact if anything she's the one who convinced me to do this.

Now with less than three weeks to go I was getting slightly nervous, and found myself getting emotional at the smallest things. I put this down not to nerves, but the fact that I knew that I would soon be leaving behind my human life for my new one. Becoming a vampire didn't frighten me, but the idea of forgetting things from my old life did. Obviously I always had Edward and the rest of the Cullen's to remind me about my life and family, but I argued with myself that it would not be the same. So in an attempt to pass the time I had begun to keep a journal of sorts, which wrote in about my life so far and what was happening at the moment. I had also began to make better use of Charlie and Rene's presents from my last birthday, taking photos of everything that was important to me in Forks and putting them in the scrap book, making detailed notes under each one.

Edward had wondered why I had suddenly become so interested in photography and I had merely replied "Just because". I knew that when he found out about it he would be upset, Edward was although accepting of my becoming a vampire, still sensitive to the whole issue of my humanity, if he knew that I was doing this, he would only get panicked and try to delay things further.

"Well we have gotten most of the acceptance cards back now…." Alice began, I was sitting with her in the Cullen's kitchen, as she looked over her numerous lists in her blue binder. I watched in amusement as her forehead wrinkled slightly as she read, the blue folder was practically attached to Alice's hip at the moment. Obviously I wasn't allowed to read the binder, but I had seen glimpses of it, it was filled with pictures of cakes and flower arrangements; along with phone numbers of all the different people that were involved in the wedding.

"Alice how many people are coming to the wedding so far?" I asked curious but not hopeful of her actually letting me know anything. Alice glanced up at me and rolled her eyes, "No Bella…you'll see on the day…this is my gift to you and I don't want you to see anything until the day….trust me it will be all the more special..". I groaned before sinking lower in my chair, I didn't know why Alice even bothered having me over if she didn't need my help; she told me nothing except what I needed to know. All my attempts at tricking information out of her had been to no avail, she could tell what questions I would ask before I even asked her, simply giving her time to think up a witty remark as opposed to an answer. Edward was no help either, he knew how annoyed I was at being kept in the dark but all that he could tell me was that, Alice was certain that I would love it as she had seen it. Edward himself knew very little also, Alice was resorting to different measures to keep Edward from finding things out, most notably jumping between ancient languages in her mental planning. Whilst Edward had a firm grasp of most languages, they were Alice's particular field of expertise having studied them at different stages in her many years of existence. This annoyed Edward to no ends, but left me feeling slightly happier, for ounce I wasn't the only one who was out of the loop. It didn't hurt Edward to not know what was happening .

Growing tired of sitting with Alice and watching her work, got up and went into the sitting room to see Esme and Rosalie sitting on the couch. Edward, Emmet and Jasper were away hunting for the day, leaving me with nothing to do yet again. Esme smiled at me as I walked into the room, "Bella…Alice continuing on the silence route I take it?", Rosalie chuckled at this, I nodded in assent. "We were just discussing the new house in Alaska.." Esme began, "I've been researching the area and the different speciality furnishings that they have, it should be lovely when it's finished!" Esme's eyes lit up at the prospect Rosalie smiled warmly at her. I had heard from Edward that they had found a house which would hold us all quite comfortably, Edward hadn't been able to tell me much apart from the fact that it was away from humans. This was because Esme was planning on completely changing it to her liking anyway, he argued then that there was no point. Edward had also joked that there would be easy access to penguins should the need arise, I had scowled and laughed at the thought of this.

"That sounds good.." I answered unable to think of anything more substantial to say. Rosalie smiled at me, something that I was still getting used to, "Thoughts all on the wedding then?" she asked sounding faintly amused. "Yeah…It's strange that it's so close and people ask me questions about it and I know next to nothing…I can tell people where it's on and when…but that's only because I've seen the invitations…. Rene is dying to know what's happening too so I've just told her that it's a surprise!….what more can I say since someone won't tell me anything!" I ranted raising my voice unnecessarily at the last part in the direction of the kitchen, hearing a muffled laugh in return. "Yes…I can see why that would be potentially problematic.." Rosalie said sympathetically. Esme nodded and smiled at me too, "Well at least you won't have to wonder for too much longer…only a little while left to go now.." she said clearly meaning to be comforting.

I thought to myself that it was good that I would finally see what Alice was planning but also terrifying too, what if she made a complete show of me?. No, I had to tell myself, Alice would know better than to have some huge spectacle for a wedding, it was nothing that I wanted or needed. All I wished for was that my family, both families would be there, along with some of my friends, I didn't need anyone else there, they were unnecessary as far as I was concerned. To me the thought of Edward and I at the alter was something private, something that I only wanted to share with those that I truly cared about, not people who were there for the show.

The rest of my afternoon was spent talking with Esme and Rosalie about the different ideas that Esme had for the house, Esme I had found was very knowledgeable on architecture. But having been given an introductory lecture into preferential material ceiling beams and how to treat them, I decided that it was about time to leave. This had been a pattern I had followed daily lately, Cullen's house and then home for Charlie. I was going to miss it slightly but I knew that it was the only option left for me now.

Edward and I were spending less time together because of all the plans that he was making for Alaska and this wedding would be the reason for us to spend all of our time together. I smiled at the thought, an eternity with Edward was my idea of heaven, I just wondered if an eternity would be long enough for me.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight

**Authors Note: Up until now I have been posting daily, but I'm afraid I won't be able to for the weekend (which is every weekend) as I go home from university for the weekend and unfortunately we do not have Internet! Anyways I posted up two chapters so I hope you enjoy!! And as usual please review!!Good or bad:D**

I was listening to- Massive Attack- Teardrop

Chapter Eight

Rene was coming today, her and Phil were both on their way to Forks; Phil wasn't fully recovered yet and was unable to fly so they were driving here. This was taking them a few days to get here, they had to stop at three hotels, each night of their trip; driving during the day. I had been wandering around the house cleaning everything all morning, I had been so nervous about it all morning that I simply could not stay still. Edward was following me from room to room chatting to me about a book that he had read and wanted me to read too, he thought that I would enjoy it. I had barely heard a word that he had said to me the entire time that he was talking, afraid of exactly what Rene would say when she saw me.

Since I had told her about the wedding, each phone conversation had resulted in an attempt from Rene to convince me to put an end to the whole marriage idea. Each time I had calmly told her the same thing that I had said from the beginning, which was that I loved Edward and nothing would stop me from marrying him. Rene had gradually become less forceful but I had an idea that she might confront Edward now to see if she could change his mind. Although I knew that she would be fighting a lost cause, I just wanted everything to go simply and smoothly without any interruptions, there had already been enough stumbling points in Edward and mine's relationship.

When Rene's car pulled into the driveway I swallowed loudly, Edward put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently, as I made my way to the door. Rene upon seeing me squealed and ran forward throwing her arms around me enthusiastically, leaving Phil who she had been attempting to extradite from the car sitting there. Edward smiled at Rene before going to help Phil, who graciously accepted Edwards help.

"Bells I'm so happy to see you!" Rene exclaimed, "all this talking on the phone just isn't the same as seeing you face to face..". Rene was beaming at me. I got the distinct impression that what Rene meant by this was that she felt she would have a better chance of getting her way if she was here. "I'm happy to see you too mam!" I said forcing as much cheer into my voice as I could muster. I really was happy to see my Mam, despite worrying about whatever she may have planned, I really didn't get to spend as much time as I would like with her, and now I was probably seeing her for some of the final times. Once I became a vampire I would only have a few years left in which I would be able to see both Charlie and Rene, I wouldn't grow any older so it would be impractical for me to visit, and especially with Rene. Since vampires couldn't go outside in the sunlight in the company of humans without being exposed then it would be impossible for, either Edward or I to visit her in sunny Florida.

I smiled warmly at Rene guiding her into the living room, I could see her looking around the room, probably noticing the lack of change since she had lived here. "Was your trip alright?" I asked hoping to steer the conversation in the direction that I wanted. "Yeah it was fine, I think that being in the car for so long was a little uncomfortable…his leg isn't quite healed yet…though he is able to get around a lot better than before!" Rene smiled at the thought, before continuing. "So how are the wedding plans going then?….not long now?" Rene asked, a small frown on her face. I frowned back, "Mam lets not get into a fight over this alright…I want to enjoy our time together before the wedding alright…and yes the wedding plans are going fine…everything is right on plan.." I lied not knowing what was happening with the wedding, but hoped that in saying this that it would mean Rene would leave it be for now at least.

Rene frowned again and pouted slightly, "Bella I'm only doing this because I'm afraid of you doing the same thing I did…Charlie and I weren't right for each other and…" Rene looked around the room almost as though she were looking for inspiration before continuing, "I just don't want you to do something that you might regret later on.." Rene finished looking at me tearfully. I stopped and considered what she had said, I understood what she was saying but I knew that it just didn't apply to Edward and I. We were perfect for one another, physically could not live without each other. "Mam…I understand what you are saying to me…but it's like this…Edward and I have known each other almost two years now…which is a lot longer than you and Charlie knew each other and …this is what I want alright…and Mam it's marriage not a death sentence I think you need to relax slightly about it" I finished watching as Rene contemplated my words, she seemed in doubt still, but I got the impression that, that would only leave with time and when Edward and I remained an item.

Edward who had been taking his time with Phil in the yard finally appeared in the living room, smiling at me, showing that he had heard every word and that her attack was over for now. "Oh Edward thanks for helping Phil…how are you?" Rene asked seeming flustered. Edward moved forward suddenly, clearly taking Rene by surprise. I tended to forget how people weren't used to Edward or the rest of his families presence, Rene stood back slightly but quickly moved forward again, so as not to seem rude I assumed. "I'm very well thank you!" Edward said positively beaming at Rene. I could tell that she was dazzled by Edward's smile and smirked at him. "Are you looking forward to the wedding?" Rene finally asked seemingly thinking that if she couldn't plant a seed of doubt in my mind that Edward might be easier to work on. Edward smiled his dazzling smile again, "You have no idea, I cannot wait to make Bella my wife.." he finished simply smiling at me, and winking unseen to Rene. Rene looked at him seriously then, "You'll take good care of Bella won't you Edward?" Rene finally asked, her voice slightly broken with emotion. I felt guilty that she was worrying about me so much, but she really didn't need to worry about Edward taking care of me, he took better care of me than anyone else that I knew. The image of Jacob Black flashed into my mind causing a fresh stab of guilt, I bit my lip, no Edward still protected me better than Jacob.

Despite Jacob's valiant attempts, my clumsiness knew no bounds and Jacob impetuous as ever thought anything of letting me travel on my motorcycle around La Push helmet free. I appreciated that Jacob let me do things like that but I knew that they were dangerous, Edward protected me sometimes to the point of suffocation, Jacob being more lax. The guilt I felt at thinking about Jacob, I thought would never leave me, so now instead of dwelling on it I decided to ignore it as usual pushing it away. It wasn't fair on Edward for me to dwell on Jacob, even though I knew Edward would understand.

Edward was looking at Rene with a pitiful expression, I imagined that he was feeling guilty now at the thought of taking me away from her and quickly went to him taking his hand in mine. "Rene…I will take better care of Bella than I take care of myself…she is without question the most important person in my life.." Edward smiled down at me as he spoke, and I couldn't help but smile back at him feeling a slight blush climb my cheeks. Rene looked at us seriously before breaking into a wide grin, "I think I might have underestimated you both…I can see now that you will be fine….and anyway if you did hurt Bella you'd have both Charlie and Phil to answer to!" Rene finished comically. At that moment I realised that I wouldn't be getting any more trouble from Rene. When she had arrived I had expected an onslaught of arguments against our getting married, I could see it in the way she hurried about, she always did that when she had something important that she wanted to tell people. But as usual Rene, poor scatterbrained Rene had been easily swayed, the mere sight of us together and Edward's promise seemed to be enough for her. I remembered a conversation that I had with her less than a year ago now, where she had talked about how Edward and I acted around each other. Rene had commented on how in sync we both were and that we looked completely in love, I couldn't help but wonder if that had occurred to her again upon seeing us. Whatever it was that had calmed Rene I was grateful, I only had a week to spend with my Mother before the wedding and I wanted to enjoy it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rene, Phil, Edward and I spent the rest of the afternoon in the living room talking catching up. Both Rene and Phil were amused to hear about Alice organising the wedding, and the fact that we both knew next to nothing, I was worried that it would bother Rene, but she knew of my lack of interest in parties and thought that it was best someone else arrange it. When it was close to the time where Charlie would be coming home from work, Rene and Phil decided that it was about time that they went and checked into their hotel. I had argued that Charlie wouldn't mind them being their, but they were adamant that he should be able to come home from work to relative peace.

Once they had left I went about making dinner, Edward as usual wandering around the kitchen after me watching my every move. "That went rather well I thought.." Edward said a smile playing on his lips. "Yeah….she didn't fight with me for as long as I had expected.." I supplied frowning in confusion, Edward laughed at my expression. "Love you're not disappointed about that are you?" Edward asked still laughing and looking at me incredulously. I scowled at him before answering, "Of course not…I just….I'm surprised is all I was expecting her to come in here guns blazing and all of that….but she was fairly…well understanding I guess you could say.." I trailed off pondering over this. Edward tilted his head to the side to get a better look at me, "Well…she did intend on initially I think…but you have Phil to thank for her being this calm…he kept me out in the yard for as long as he could so you and your mother could speak…apparently on the way down he talked some sense into her…Rene wasn't happy but he was quite persuasive about it…and she listens to him.." I felt my eyes widen in surprise, I hadn't expected Phil to do anything to help us and suddenly felt very grateful towards my step-father, maybe he deserved more credit than I gave him.

"Bella…" Edward began, growing impatient I assumed at my prolonged silence. "Umm…I'm just surprised is all….I guess Phil never really seemed part of the equation to me before…until now…God I never thought about his opinion…well I will do from now on!" I finished still slightly flustered at this revelation. "Ahh I see….well you will know better in future then…" Edward smirked at me putting his arms around my waist, I turned from him to continue stirring the chowder that I was making, careful to keep Edwards arms around my waist. "Well it's not as though you ever thought about Phil either.." I mumbled slightly annoyed at how self-assured Edward sounded as though this thought had occurred to him before. "Yes…well I will admit that Phil didn't initially spring to mind when I thought about Rene and her opinions on the wedding…but I will be sure to make an extra effort with Phil from now on he deserves it since he saved you from having to worry any more than is absolutely necessary." Edward kissed me on the top of the head then, I smiled, I would have to pay better attention to Phil from now on too.

Charlie upon arriving home expecting guests, had quickly ate his dinner and had claimed that he was going out for a while failing to mention where he was going, I guessed that he was going to Rene in order to compare their opinions. Edward had proceeded to inform me that my assumptions were correct, I had laughed at this, my parents although on good terms never really consulted each other about me, simply carrying on in whatever way they deemed fit; only contacting one another about meeting arrangements. Although now that I was eighteen I was the one that bridged the gap between the pair, informing Charlie or Rene of what the other parent had said. I remember when I was slightly younger being annoyed about this, exclaiming loudly one day to Rene that I wasn't her secretary. Thankfully I had outgrown that particular phase, it was the only time my teenage hormones ever really came between Rene and I, mostly because I was too mature for my own good at times.

"Bella…" Edward called my name quietly, his expression was difficult to read, he was smiling but there was something behind that smile that I was uncertain of. "Yes Edward?" I replied, we were sitting on the couch until this point, I was watching the TV, Edward was watching me, something which I was used to now. "Bella I was thinking…." Edward looked at me a shy smile now on his face. If I wasn't curious before Edward had now grabbed my full attention, he rarely looked shy, it just wasn't something that Edward did. "What is it Edward…is everything alright…?" I asked confused by his sudden bout of shyness. Edward looked down at his hands this time as he spoke, something that had worried me at first but when he spoke it just seemed cute, "It's just that….Bella I've been thinking about the wedding night…and…well until now obviously we have only kissed.." Edward paused for a moment looking up at me from under his long dark lashes, "and well I was wondering if you will be very disappointed if…things don't work out as you…I mean we want them to..". I looked at him, surprised by this sudden consideration, I hadn't thought about what it would be like if it didn't work out before, I had assumed that like everything else with Edward it would work itself out.

"Umm well as long as we try that's really all that's important to me…I mean yeah I hope that it works out the way we want it to but if it doesn't…I'm not going to leave you or anything.." I finished smiling at him teasingly. Edward rolled his eyes at me, "Bella please be serious…I mean we don't know if this will work and this is the only thing that you want so…". I stopped and looked at Edward seriously, I thought about it and decided that it didn't matter to me if it didn't work as long as we tried, I wouldn't say that I wouldn't be disappointed because that would be lying but it wouldn't change how I felt about Edward or our plans. I told Edward what I had just thought and he smiled at me, seemingly happier now that we had cleared this up.

Edward had got me thinking, we had discussed it before but not to the lengths that we probably should have prompting me to speak about it, a blush rising as I did. "I was just thinking since you asked about it…well I know that you think I'm pretty.." I began interrupted by Edward, "Bella you are not pretty you are beautiful, but please continue.." I smiled at him exasperatedly. "But I was wondering…apart from the whole blood thirst which I am sure you can stand and worrying about hurting me which I know you won't…" I blushed furiously now, "Do you think that you can actually….you know.." I looked around the room almost looking for inspiration, but Edward again interrupted me, "Bella I think I know where you are going with this.." Edward's eyes were wide now, he looked a little panicked now, I had to remind myself that like myself Edward to had never gone all the way with someone before either. Edward shifted uncomfortably on the couch, seemingly thinking over what I had asked or at least attempted to ask, "Well that's why I asked you about the whole issue of disappointment…I think that I can yes…it's just that I'm afraid of what I might do to you…like hurting you…" I stopped Edward from speaking by placing my hand over his mouth, "That's all I needed to know…I'm not worried about you hurting me at all…I believe that you couldn't you're too careful you are without even thinking about it at this stage.." I added finally upon seeing the disapproving glance that Edward gave me. "Well I'm glad that we cleared that up…" I exclaimed curling myself up against his marble chest, Edward sighed exasperatedly before putting his arms around me again, "for now" he whispered. I scowled.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Random writer here does not own this I borrowed it from Stephenie Meyer

**Authors Note: I'm back again! Thank you for the reviews!! Especially Kosocielo you made my day!! Thank you!! So please people review I may even add another chapter again tonight...:D**

I was listening to- _Placebo_- Nancy Boy

Chapter Nine

It became apparent over the following days that Charlie and Rene had admitted defeat, although they had said as much I had still expected them to try and intervene. I had to remind myself that there was time yet for them to do so, but upon asking Alice if she had seen something and first receiving a quite unpleasant answer about her having better things to do, followed by an apology, she had informed me that she didn't see anything in the foreseeable future. But I knew like everyone who knew about Alice's visions that they could change quickly.

Alice had become increasingly ratty in the week leading up to the wedding, she had assured me that everything was in order and working out the way she had planned, yet she was snapping at the slightest thing. It seemed to me that there was something else bothering her, but Alice when I had asked her she had told me to ask Edward, whatever was bothering her was Edward's fault. I couldn't think what Edward had done to get her this worked up, for a brief moment I got a mental image of Alice trying to force him into some ridiculous suit that Edward refuse to wear. It was possible that he was being uncooperative but I doubted that, that would cause such a large effect on Alice who was used to getting what she wanted.

"Edward…" I was in Edwards room, he was organising his CD's into boxes, the wedding was on the following Saturday, and we were leaving Forks a few days after the wedding, but Edward wanted to pack now. He had explained that after the wedding I would be spending as much time with both Rene and Charlie as I could before we left for Alaska, as this would be the last time that I would see them for about a year. It was planned that we wouldn't leave for our 'honeymoon' until the Wednesday after the wedding, where we would then remain as the term for university in Alaska started. The rest of the Cullens would remain in Forks for a while, at least that is how it would seem to Charlie and everyone else, Esme and Carlisle would come with us leaving Alice , Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet behind. After that everyone would gradually move to Alaska too.

Edward looked up from his CD's, "Yes?" he asked uncertainly, I smiled reassuringly at him to let him know that it was nothing that should worry him too much. "I was wondering…it's about Alice…she's been acting a lot more….stressed than she ought to be I mean I know organising a wedding is hard but she seems too stressed….well more than she should be.." I explained. Edward suddenly looked quite guilty, but quickly turned away from my view, "Edward is there something that your not telling me?" I demanded, my voice was low but I knew that he could hear me just as clearly as if I had been shouting. "Bella.." he began, looking up at me now for the first time the same guilty expression evident on his face, "there's something that I should have told you….I did it for you Bella it was something that I had to do and it looks like….I was right to do it I hope because it's too late now.." Edward was rambling slightly speaking quickly as he always did when he wanted to tell me something wrong that he had done, I was worried now, what had he done that had cause Alice to be so angry and what had it to do with me. "Edward enough tell me what you did now!" I demanded, Edward blinked rapidly at me before speaking, everything came out in a very quick jumble of words, "One of the werewolves are coming to the wedding and since they all said they weren't coming it means that it must be Jacob because he is the only one that didn't reply to the invitation and I'm the one that invited him by the way not Alice…and she's mad because she can no longer see if the wedding will be a success or not.." Edward finished looking defiant as opposed to apologetic.

I stared open mouthed at Edward unsure if I had heard him properly, he had invited Jacob to the wedding. Jacob of all people the person who probably had the most reason to hate our wedding more than anyone else. I couldn't see a logical reason as to why Edward would go and invite Jacob behind my back. I was no longer worried about Alice, she was merely stressed and taking sulking to a new level, it wouldn't hurt her to see the wedding day with fresh eyes as opposed to having taken in every detail already. "Edward please tell me that you are joking….why would you invite Jacob…I mean it's already hurting him enough to think about it…why would you invite him to the …" I couldn't even finish my sentence. "Look Bella…I sent him a note with the invitation he knew that you weren't involved in this, so don't worry about him thinking you were parading the wedding about in front of him, I only wanted to give him the choice that I would have wanted if the situation was reversed.." Edward's voice broke at the final note. All my anger immediately evaporated, the thought of hurting Edward pained me more than anything else, I could see why he did it now, but I did think that he should have told me what he had done sooner.

Edward looked at me expectantly, looking apprehensive and uncertain of what my reply would be. "Edward.." I began whilst moving over to him and leaning my head on his chest, "I don't think that was one of your better ideas…but I can see that you did it for the right reasons….but please in future no more secrets…I just hope that Jacob is alright…" I shuddered thinking about Jacob being upset and alone. Edward pushed me away slightly, I assumed he thought that his cold body was the cause of my shivering, I pulled myself closer not wanting him to let go of me. Edward looked down at me and smiled a sad smile before kissing me lightly on the lips.

As usual Edward's kiss led to the increase in my heart rate and temperature, I kissed Edward back with a little more force than I had intended to and expected him to pull away from me, but instead he pulled me to him closer again before kissing me. Edward wasn't being as careful as usual kissing me with a little more force than I was used to expecting, I wasn't about to complain though and kissed him back as enthusiastically as he kissed me. To my surprise Edward picked me up and carried me to the bed, not breaking our kiss the entire time. I wasn't sure what Edward was up to but I wasn't about to stop it now. Edward continued to kiss me, his hands were running up and down my back, I could feel his ice cool hands through my thin cotton t-shirt, making my blood boil in the process. I felt Edward smile at the effect that he was having on me, and thought that, that would be enough for him to end this but he kept kissing me to the point where I was finding it difficult to remember to breathe. As though he had read my mind Edward kissed my ear, whispering "Breathe love". I paused and took in a shaky breathe, smiling at Edward as I did, before I had even finished regaining my breath he was kissing me again, taking my breath away from me yet again. This carried on for what seemed an age but not long enough for my liking, never long enough for my liking.

When Edward eventually pulled away I saw that his eyes had darkened by a fraction, showing how much of an effort it was for him to be this way with me, I smiled at him and he dazzled me by beaming back at me. "What was that all about?" I asked breathlessly, Edward smiled his crooked grin that I loved before answering, trailing his index finger along my cheek down to my collar bone; "Well love I thought that considering our plans for the wedding….we should help build up both our tolerances…" Edward grinned his crooked smile again. I laughed, "I have no need of any tolerance to you…I could kiss you all day long.." I smiled back. Edward kissed me one final time before pulling me up from the bed.

"Come on now Bella…I think that it's about time that you went home…according to Alice, Rene is waiting for you at your house.." Edward said looking thoughtfully at me. "What does she want?" I asked certain that Edward would know, "Oh nothing really I think that she just wants you to spend some more time with her before the wedding is all.." he said before smiling at me broadly. Still curious but accepting his explanation I quickly made my way with Edward by my side to my truck.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight it's Stephenie Meyers

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews!! Please keep them coming!! This chapters for Kosocielo since they asked so nicely! Hope people enjoy this it's a bit of a cliffy I think...:D As always review please one little word will do good or bad!!**

Listening to... _The Strokes_- Last Night

Chapter Ten

Since Rene came to Forks I hadn't managed to spend too much time with her, Rene had been busy taking Phil around showing him the sights, not that there was too much to see in Forks. Charlie had decided to take off a few days before and after the wedding and a replacement had been sent in to fill his position for now, much to his annoyance he liked the thought of being called in when he was needed. I figured that with his time off work he had been drafted by Rene into taking Phil out for some 'male bonding' as she sometimes called it.

Sure enough when I pulled into the yard of the, Charlie's cruiser was pulling out of the yard Phil in the passenger seat talking animatedly and waving at me upon seeing me. I smiled and waved back at him, I was alone in the truck now, Edward had gotten out on the corner before the house, he had said that I should spend time with Rene alone. Since his lack of a car would raise questions about him getting home he thought it best to get out before he was seen, kissing me on the cheek before he left. When I had complained about it not being a proper kiss he had laughed before pointing out that I was already clumsy enough he didn't want me to be dizzy too while driving. I had scowled at him before he had disappeared from sight.

"Bella honey…there you are.." Rene called smiling broadly walking down the steps towards me, there was something in her expression that worried me. It was secretive but excited at the same time, every time that I had seen that expression before it had resulted in Rene embarking on one of her more hair brained schemes. "Mam…" I began tentatively uncertain of whether or not I wanted to go into the house or not, "What's going on?", I asked, I was growing severely tired lately of people hiding things from me, it seemed as though I was continually asking people that same question. Rene laughed, "Don't be so suspicious honestly Bella..". Rene's light tone didn't quell my nerves in fact they increased them, she pushed me gently into the house and I felt a slight relief when I saw that there was nothing there to cause me to worry. I was about to laugh at myself for being so suspicious when there was a chorus of yells from the living room. I screamed in fright at the sudden shouting, before wheeling around to see who the source of the shouting was.

In the living room there was a group of people, at first I stared at them stupidly uncertain of what was happening, Rosalie, Esme, Alice, Angela were standing there laughing and smiling at my reaction. Alice danced forward, "Well Bella we thought that it was about time for you to have your hen night!" she exclaimed excitedly, her anger from earlier seemingly abated, I assumed because she could tell what the outcome of this event would be. "Oh.." I finally managed to mutter, completely surprised by this sudden development, I had never thought about the possibility of having a hens night. Logically I probably should have considering the fact that Alice was unlikely to forget something like this tradition. "Bella don't look so frightened, it will be great!" Alice cried out excitedly, her enthusiasm appeared infectious as Rene clapped her hands together excitedly. I almost groaned wondering what Alice classified as great, before I could ask any more questions though Alice caught my hand and dragged me upstairs.

"Alice this wasn't part of the plan for the wedding….I never said that I wanted a hen night.." I began, Alice merely rolled her eyes at me as if to say nothing I said mattered as she was going ahead with it anyway. "Look Bella as your maid of honour it was my duty to do this…" Alice began, I wondered when she had promoted herself from the position of bridesmaid to maid of honour. "and besides Bella it isn't just for you it's for everyone else too…think about Rene and Angela…they are going to want to see you happy and celebrate that with you….I know that this means a lot to your mother especially alright so please just trust me on this Bella…" Alice finished smiling at me sadly. I was stunned for a moment into silence, why was it that everyone else was pointing out the flaws that I was making lately, I was supposed to be doing what Cullen's did, which was covering every detail and not doing things by halves to avoid too much curiosity. Not trusting myself to speak I simply nodded at Alice to let her know that she had my permission to continue on with her plan.

Alice spent about five minutes getting me ready, I was ordered to wear the dress that she had gotten me for the occasion which was a deep blue knee length ballroom dress. It was strapless and had some diamante on the bodice, I thought that it was quite pretty and smiled at my reflection for once pleased at what I was wearing, I didn't dare think about where we were going that such a dress was necessary. Alice then quickly piled my hair on top of my head inserting pins in different places allowing it to stay up, and then applied some make up equally as fast. Overall the effect was quite good, I thought that I looked nice and wished that Edward could see me now. Alice who seemed to know what I was thinking, nodded towards the window and sure enough Edward was standing there smiling at me, when I turned Alice was gone.

"So what do you think?" I asked knowing the answer he would give me already, "Beautiful as ever." Edward came forward and kissed my neck, "I don't want to ruin the make up or Alice will have a fit.." he said chuckling softly. I sighed smiling back in answer to his, before wrapping my arms around him, "So would you tell me where exactly they intend on taking me tonight?" I asked curiously, I wasn't actually too annoyed about the hen party, I imagined that I ought to be but I thought that what Alice had said was right and it would good for Rene and Angela to see how happy I was with the Cullens too. Edward smirked down at me, "Well as far as I can tell you are going to Olympia…that's what their all thinking about anyway…and that's about all I can tell you I'm afraid…the rest of their thoughts are on what s taking you so long!" Edward smiled his crooked smile again, I scowled, I hated not knowing things. "Enjoy your night love." Edward said kissing me on the neck again before leaving.

I stood in my room for a moment or two more before I went downstairs, bracing myself for the night ahead. When I went into the room, I was inundated with compliments, and for the first time I noticed that everyone else was dressed up too. Rene had been wearing a coat when I had seen her earlier but it had now disappeared and I saw that she was wearing a deep purple gypsy dress, Alice was wearing a silver above the knee dress, it looked like a flapper dress. Esme was wearing a long white dress that reminded me of a toga, Angela was wearing a pink dress, it was the same style as mine except that it had spaghetti straps and had a simple bodice with embroidered patterns. Finally and most notably there was Rosalie and she was wearing a blood red dress, it was a skin tight dress that went just below her knees; it reminded me of the baby blue dress that Sandra Bullock wore at the beginning of Miss Congeniality, one of Rene's favourite movies. Obviously Rosalie looked breathtaking as usual, everyone else paling in comparison, everyone apart from Esme and Alice was making an effort not to stand too close to her, apparently afraid of being seen beside her. Rosalie smiled warmly at me though, "Bella you look lovely.." she said, and it sounded as though she really meant it and wasn't just being polite.

"Right then I think that it's about time that we were on our way!" Alice exclaimed herding everyone out the front door, me in the rear. When I got outside I wondered if the idea which I had coming down the stairs would be right, and sure enough sitting at the end of the driveway was a long black limo.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer; Twilight Stephenie Meyer owns it!

**Authors Note: Thanks again for the reviews and this note will be a little longer than usual as I have some questions to answer:) I realise that I use a lot of European expressions I tend to forget that they aren't really used in the US so for those who were wondering what a "hen night" was.. it's the Irish equivalent of a bacholorette party:D **

**As for the request for more Bella and Edward together I will definitely put more of them in together! I was so caught up in how Bella was feeling that I slightly forgot about poor Edward! But don't worry there is more to come on them especially after the wedding! I just hope that I can do them justice I've never really wrote romantic type things before so this is new to me people!! Apologies if it sucks!!**

**Also I only upload so often because I wrote this ages ago..September I think in bits and pieces and it's written up as far as the day after the wedding so far and I'm an impatient person and hate waiting for the next chapter of anything so I upload quickly for people like myself! All I ask in return is for people if they like it to review, yes I know I'm like a broken record with this review business but I'm quite private about anything I write and to put this up was a huge deal for me I would really like to pursue writing at some stage and love feedback!!**

**So finally I do have a little bad news I don't think that I will be able to upload quite as often from now on, I'll try to do it daily but since I have almost updated all that I have wrote and I am crazy busy at University and am spending way too much time writing this and some other things for fan-fiction I'm going to have to cut back so I can catch up on everything else!! I have another fan-fiction that I wrote too, I'm uploading the first chapter today so check it out if you like, it's about Quill and Claire and I'm completely absorbed in it at the moment!! For lack of a better title I think I shall call it Bring Me Back Home, simply because like with this fanfiction I cannot for the life of me think of a better name than that!!!**

**Anyways apologies for the excruciatingly long authors note but thanks for reading and as always (the broken record again) review good or bad:D **

I was listening to- _Biffy Clyro- Glitter and Trauma_

Chapter Eleven

After I had recovered from my initial shock of having seen the limo, I had decided that it was best not to argue tonight, it didn't seem like my opinion would matter much in so far as where Alice was concerned. The limo ride was actually quite enjoyable to my surprise, Alice had made a mixed CD with all of my favourite songs on it, and they were played the entire time, there was a selection of sweets, chocolates and the like there too. The ride to Olympia was filled with endless chatter about weddings and each of our respective partners and their annoying habits. Esme had argued that as far as she was concerned Carlisle didn't have any, which I didn't find surprising he seemed as though he was perfectly in control of all his facets. The others had talked about little things that irritated them, Angela had gone into a long rant about how Ben forced her to endure mindless martial arts movies, I had known Angela didn't like them but I think that I underestimated how much. After this everyone seemed to decide to change the subject swiftly.

When we arrived in Olympic, Alice had gotten out of the car quickly ordering everyone else to remain where we were, not returning until the inhabitants of the car had become near mutinous. "Alright…alright I'm sorry it just took a little longer than I thought…okay well out you all get then.." Alice ordered beaming. Standing out of the limo I had to squint my eyes to adjust to the light outside, we were standing outside a theatre. I looked at Alice questioningly and she smiled back bouncing on her feet, "Bella… I knew how much you liked Jane Austen and I heard about this a few weeks ago and I thought that it would be perfect." Alice rambled, I had to listen carefully to understand what she was saying. "Alice what are we doing?" I asked still not sure what was happening except that it involved Jane Austen, "Oh yes sorry we are going to see the stage version of Pride and Prejudice!" Alice exclaimed beaming at me. Esme handed me a pamphlet which had information about the play, I was surprised this wasn't what I had expected and felt a smile move across my face. "Alice this is great…thank you.." I said smiling warmly at her, Alice grinned back "I knew that…" she said smugly.

The play was excellent, the actors portrayed the characters perfectly bringing them to life in the way that I would have expected them to be. The stage sets were very well done too I thought, they were intricately detailed and brought the world the characters were living in to life. Overall I was very impressed and kept thanking Alice when it had finished for taking me there. Alice had laughed and told me that I needn't have thanked her that it was her pleasure.

After the play, we went to a rather expensive looking hotel, where we went for dinner. As I had expected the dinner there was very good, much better than anything I could cook, Alice had researched everything, down to the last detail. I had watched in wonder as Alice, Esme and Rosalie disposed of their dinners, knowing that they would later have to get rid of it. When dinner was finished with Alice informed us all that we were staying in the hotel that night, and we had proceeded to our suite.

To my amazement Alice had managed to convince the hotel to allow all six of us to stay in the one suite. Inside the suite there were two piles of DVD's ranging from horror to comedy to indie. Alice had provided some clothes for everyone to sleep in and for the next day too, much to my relief, I loved my dress but I didn't really want to wear it to bed and then home the next day. Everyone stayed up late into the night watching films, and in Rene's case drinking a little too much white wine. When everyone had gone to each of their beds Rene had beckoned me to follow her into the bathroom, the only room separated from the others.

"Mam.?" I asked, she was sitting on the edge of the bath swaying precariously, she smiled at me and put the toilet seat down signalling for me to sit too. "Bella…my little girl….I can't believe it…here we are on your hen night…eighteen too…hmm" Rene smiled at me her eyes tearful as she spoke. "Aww Mam it's alright…" I began moving closer to her wanting to comfort her, but Rene only waved me away smiling at me to let me know that she was alright, "Bella don't worry about me I'm fine…I just…I've been wanting to talk to you for a few days now Bella…you and Edward…I think that I was right before….the two of you….you're something more than other couples and…I think that you both…I think that you will work….better then Charlie and I did.." Rene was very tearful now and I sat forward and hugged her tightly. Rene hugged me back still crying.

I was feeling quite tearful now too, at Rene's sudden declaration, I hadn't realised that she was feeling this way about Edward and I. "Mam…I don't know what to say.." I said honestly not knowing what I should say in response to this, Rene looked at me with a watery smile, "Bella honey…wait I'm not finished…I want to explain this properly…just so that you will see what I see…Edward and you…I know now why you never touched each other around me…it's like…I'm invading on something important…Bella it's powerful…I can't even explain it…I've never seen something like it before.." Rene's eyes widened as she spoke, and I wondered where she had seen Edward and I touching. As though she had read my mind Rene looked at me guiltily, I saw you and Edward kiss each other goodbye the other day when he dropped you by the motel…" Rene half mumbled. I remembered the day and how Edward had chuckled when I was getting out of the car, I had thought at the time he was laughing at my becoming dizzy as always but now it seemed that Rene spying had.

"Oh…Mam…thank you…that means a lot to me…you know that….Edward makes me happier than anyone else and I want nothing more than to be his wife…and I want you to know that no matter where I go or what I do as long as I have Edward with me nothing else matters…" I rushed wanting to explain myself to Rene as well as I could allow. I suddenly wanted to tell my Mam everything, tell her about my decision to be with Edward for the rest of my existence, but I knew that I couldn't; what I had just told her would have to be enough. Rene could never know exactly what Edward and I being together meant, she could be accepting but I wasn't about to put that theory to the test, it was best to let her have me fade out of her life.

Rene hiccoughed and swayed precariously on the edge of the bath, I grabbed hold of her arm quickly frowning at her drunken state, Rene never had been able to take her drink. "Mam as nice as this talk has been I think we had best get you to bed" I sighed as I pulled her up, Rene leaning on me heavily. Alice who I knew had heard every word of our conversation opened the door and helped me carry Rene, Alice taking all the weight now. "Alright Rene…nearly there now!" Alice said smiling broadly at her, Rene was moaning about not wanting to walk, Alice chuckled at her protests, before swiftly laying her on the bed; in a move that a human of her size would have been incapable of. "Goodnight Rene.." she said quietly as Rene pulled at the blankets, Rene smiled back drunkenly, before curling up under the blankets. "Night Mam…" I whispered, Rene already asleep, I went forward and kissed her on the cheek.

When I went to get into bed I saw that Alice was watching me still, I smiled at her briefly continuing to get ready. I got the impression that she disapproved slightly of my talk with Rene, but I dismissed it, I hadn't said anything that I shouldn't have, just enough to make her understand better in the long run. Alice came and sat on my bed and looked at me thoughtfully, "Bella..she's going to be alright…her Charlie and Phil…your Mam will get by better than you'd think.." a small smile crept across her face. "Alice...what?" I began, Alice placed a finger up to silence me. "I'm not sure if it's the best time to tell you...but then again she really shouldn't be…" Alice glanced in the direction of Rene's bed. Now I was confused, Alice smiled at me to let me know that it wasn't bad news; "Alright relax Bella not everything is bad news…it's Rene she doesn't know it yet…and I didn't get the vision until I touched her a little while ago…I suppose it's because she didn't choose it…I wouldn't have let her drink.." Alice was rambling half talking to me and half talking to herself. "Alice get to the point will you!" I whispered loudly, Alice glanced at Rene again before continuing, "Bella…Rene is pregnant.." Alice stated simply. I felt my jaw drop and a small "oh" escape before glancing at my mother, curled up and fast asleep. A little brother or sister, that I was never going to know, I felt tears well up at the corners of my eyes, I hadn't expected that; I'd always imagined what it would be like to have a sibling and now that it was happening I was about to leave it's life for good.

A part of me had the sudden urge to cancel the wedding and not go through with my plan, instead I would stay human and get to know the new addition to the family. I felt Alice tense beside me, I knew that she was seeing a different future for me now, one that wouldn't involve me becoming a vampire, I also knew that she wouldn't argue with me. A stabbing pain in my stomach reminded me that Edward would be the same letting me go and be with my family, the thought of it brought back the familiar feeling of the gaping hole that I had been left with when Edward had left me the last time. Only an echo but strong enough for me to let the plan dissolve immediately. There was no way that I could leave Edward, I couldn't live without him, it would be amazing to get to know my younger sibling but not enough to keep me from Edward. I felt Alice relax beside me, she took my hand in hers and squeezed it gently, "Bella…I'm sorry… I just thought that it would be better if I told you now…" Alice explained. I nodded in reply, Alice bit her lip before continuing, "I'll leave you sleep now I think.." Alice moved off the bed, watching me carefully.

"Alice I'm fine… I just need time to think about it that's all.." I replied before sliding under the blankets of my bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the whole Twilight world!

**Authors Note: Hello people thanks for the reviews!!! Again keep them coming...I wasn't planning on uploading anything else today but having received a barrage of emails from people that I didn't even realise read What Came Next I decided that I ought to upload! As to me trying to split Edward and Bella up... Just read and see whats happening:D**

**And to answer you're question _Laura the lil witch N_o I'm not Stephenie!! She writes much better than I do:D**

Listening to..._Amy Winehouse-_ Back To Black

Chapter Twelve

I didn't sleep well that night, my thoughts were filled with the idea of Rene and her new baby, my replacement I thought, swallowing loudly at the idea. It had always been Rene and I against the world, then Phil had joined and that had changed, logically it had only been a matter of time before Phil and Rene would start their own family; but all the same I didn't expect it. Rene would be delighted I knew and it would give her the chance to give all her attention to someone, a child, she was about to loose one it was only fair that she gained another. At least now some of the attention that would have been put on my leaving her life would be given to the baby now instead.

When Rene finally woke she looked more than a little worse for wear and I found myself fussing over her, ordering her a healthy breakfast of fruit salad and herbal tea. Rene had seemed bewildered at my insistence for her to have breakfast, she complained loudly that she didn't think she could eat anything, I wondered whether it was morning sickness or a hangover. In answer to my mental question, Rene remarked on how she never usually felt this bad after a night out, and I figured that it was a combination of the two.

Alice watched me carefully all the while on our way back to Forks, the limo reprising its role of the night before. Esme and Rosalie were watching Rene and I too, they had heard the conversation in the hotel suite the night before also and seemed concerned about my behaviour. Angela was the only one in the car who was oblivious to what was happening, she chatted happily with Alice and Rene about her college plans. When we reached Forks, Angela was the first to leave, getting out at her house thanking us repeatedly for inviting her, I had hugged her and thanked her for coming, before we made our way back to Charlie's house.

Charlie, Phil and Edward were sitting in the living room watching a baseball game on TV, when we got back to the house. Phil had beamed happily at Rene when he saw her, evidently spending the night on Charlie's couch wasn't something he particularly enjoyed; he couldn't stay alone without help in the motel so he hadn't any choice in the matter. Edward had smiled his crooked smile at me when I entered the room, but it had fell away when Alice followed behind me into the room. I smiled at him reassuringly, knowing that he was going to worry, that for the time being at least I was fine.

"So how was your night then?" Charlie asked smiling pleasantly at me, "It was great…Alice took us to see the stage version of Pride and Prejudice and then back to a fancy hotel for dinner and sleep!" I finished grinning at Alice. Charlie nodded, "That sounds like fun…" I got the impression that he hadn't really enjoyed his own night with Phil very much. "That was a very good idea Alice, in case I didn't already tell you" Edward said smiling warmly at Alice, the worry still visible in his eyes. Rosalie and Esme who had been hovering around the doorway looked expectantly at Edward, both obviously wanting to get home to Carlisle and Emmet; Edward being their visible means of getting home, being the only one with a car there.

"Well I guess that I ought to bring you three home then hadn't I!" Edward exclaimed, rolling his eyes at the idea, Alice slapped him playfully on the arm. I smiled at them walking with them to the door, Charlie and the other's calling out goodbye as they left. Rosalie, Alice and Esme went straight to the car giving Edward and I some time to speak to each other alone. "Bella I'm just going to take the others around the corner, Alice can drive the car home…I'll be back in a few minutes alright so please just go wait in your room…we need to talk.." Edward whispered hurriedly, looking towards the car every now and again, Alice was watching him through narrowed eyes, I assumed telling him to leave me be. Edward bent over quickly and kissed me soundly on the lips, before wheeling around and walking quickly to the car.

As the car pulled out of the driveway, I trudged back into the living room, smiling at Rene and Phil who were cuddling on the couch like a pair of teenagers. I couldn't wait for them both to find out that Rene was pregnant, it would only enforce their relationship further, Charlie was pointedly looking at the TV hardly looking away from the TV the entire time. Since no one was paying me any particular attention I walked slowly up the stairs to my room, feeling like I was about to face the firing squad. Edward would be really worried and I knew that, he would try and convince me to change my mind like he had done so many times before, now using the fact that I was about to get a little brother or sister as a reason.

Edward was pacing the room as I went in, turning and looking up at me when I entered the room. "So…I take it Alice has told you then?" I asked quietly, feeling slightly breathless. Edward's eyebrows raised, "Yes Bella, Alice has informed me of Rene's pregnancy…". Edward was looking at the floor as he spoke, each word seemed strained. "How do you feel about it?" Edward asked, looking at the floor still. I paused for a moment to think of how to phrase the way I was feeling, Edward pacing still, impatiently. "Well…at first I'll admit I got a little upset that I wouldn't get the chance to know the baby…and I did think about delaying everything….but Edward that was only for a minute…I couldn't do that it would just hurt too much…" I explained, Edward glanced at me quickly and I saw that he didn't look to convinced, I continued talking before he could interrupt me, "Not only that though…I mean sure it would have been nice to know my sibling…I figure I can watch from a distance and I have a few years yet…but now I think that it's a good thing…I mean look at it this way Rene would have been cut up with the way I'm going to leave her and obviously she still will…but now… now she will have another child one to care for…I really think that this is one of the best things that could have happened to her.." I finished hoping that Edward would understand.

I waited a minute or two before Edward finally spoke, "So you're telling me that instead of being upset that you won't be able to play a part in the child's life…you're relieved that Rene will now have another child…almost a replacement?" Edward's eyes widened slightly, as though he thought it would be impossible to replace me. I nodded, "Well not a replacement exactly just someone that will be her child too…Rene loves being a Mother and by disappearing I'd be taking that away from her…at least now I'm not taking that away from her…and it just…in an odd way it makes me feel a little less guilty…" I finished, shrugging. Edward studied my expression for a moment, "So this doesn't effect us much really then.." Edward asked looking slightly confused. I nodded again, "That's pretty much it…I'm glad that Rene is going to have another baby it will just make her life that much more full and easy and that's what I want her to have… a full and happy life and this like I said will just help her achieve that.." I finished moving forward and taking Edward's hand.

"I see….and I think that what you said has made sense but if you want to wait longer then you know that I have no problem waiting…" Edward said quietly, his voice sounded forced. I shook my head, "No Edward I do not want to wait…this is Rene's life we're talking about not mine and to me it's just something amazing for her…I've got what I want and nothing is going to change that…now the only thing that I want to worry about is reigning Alice in on her wedding plans if possible and stopping Rene from drinking champagne at the wedding!" I finished, sighing dramatically. Edward smiled his crooked smile at me, "You mean that don't you?" he asked seeming relieved now. "Every word" I replied smiling warmly at him, wrapping my arms around his neck, kissing him soundly on the lips, Edward was hesitant at first but kissed me back softly holding on to me tighter than usual I noticed. In response I tightened my own grip letting him know that I wasn't going anywhere; I would never, could never let him go. "Thank you Bella.." Edward whispered against my hair, his cool breath tickling against my neck, "Never forget that you're my world...I love you.." he finished his whisper sounded strained, I looked up at him to see the mixture of pain, regret and relief that was in his eyes. I cursed myself silently I had been the cause of this, yet again I had managed to hurt the man I loved.

"Edward I love you too...no one or thing is ever going to change that or take me from you...I'm your's as long as you want me..". Edward smiled at me, his eyes lightening, before kissing me in such a way that everything else around us disappeared, we were alone in this world, our world no one could touch us here but each other, neither willing to allow any one else inside. When Edward finally pulled away I could feel my heart fluttering madly in my chest, Edward grinned his lopsided grin at me before pulling me tightly against him, I layed my head against his chest. "Love...forever isn't even close to long enough..." Edward finished simply, before kissing me on top of my head where I parted my hair, an act so simple but it dazzled me anyway showing just how strong an effect Edward had on me. I couldn't believe that I had doubted this life together for even a minute, pulling him tighter to me, almost as though that would protect me from any further foolish notions. Edward was more than willing to comply, standing there holding me for what felt like an age, yet still not quite long enough as always, before releasing me clearly about to leave.

Then an idea occurred to me, something that I had never thought of asking Alice before until now, but I was sure that Edward would know the answer. "Edward…" I started before biting my lip, Edward looked at me curiously, "Yes love?" he asked still watching me. "I was wondering…is it going to be a brother or a sister?" It probably wasn't the greatest time to ask but I was curious. Edward smiled sadly at me for a moment but not in a way that worried me, he knew now that he needn't worry. Pulling me closer and wrapping his arms around me again, he whispered against my hair, "It's going to be a girl….Marie.." Edward finished. I felt tears well up in the corners of my eyes. Rene might be loosing one daughter but she would be gaining another instead.

**Authors Note: Happy?? Review and let me know!!:D I hope the Edward and Bella romantic moment thing was alright...like I said before I am new to that general area!! So I also want to say that although it is mostly written I am more than willing to include things that people want if they work with the story already so if you want to make any suggestions they are welcome:D So you know as always please review:D**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight not me!

**Authors Note: So what did people think of the last chapter?? I was getting used to reading reviews for each chapter and now I noticed that both chapter eight and twelve have no reviews. Could someone please tell me what was wrong with them? (Constructive criticism) It has taken me a while to upload (well longer than usual) because I have been trying to edit things in the story and as I am doing this myself on top of university coursework it's all getting a little crazy at the moment! So please review I love seeing the review numbers go up along with the hits please do review good or bad!!!**

**In case people don't read my other fan-fiction Bring Me Back Home, just wanted to point out to people that my profile is now fixed and my my-space link has been fixed! So thanks again to the person who pointed that out (and sorry again that I don't remember you're name!) So that is al and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen

The days before the wedding began to slip away, Alice was never to be seen she was too busy organising everything. Edward had gone on his stag night three days before the wedding but unlike mine it wasn't a very dramatic affair. Carlisle, Emmet, Jasper, Charlie and Edward had gone camping. Phil unable to move about with his leg wasn't able to go; but he didn't seem to mind much, Rene hadn't been feeling well over the last few days and he didn't want to leave her. It had taken all my strength to keep quiet about what I knew, all the symptoms Rene complained about made it perfectly obvious that she was pregnant, and each time she mentioned it I wanted to say something but decided not to.

Whilst everyone else was getting themselves ready for the wedding I was getting ready to say goodbye to everyone. I knew that it would only be until I was able to control my bloodlust, but it would be about a year or more until that happened. The wedding was in two days and I still didn't know much about it. What I did know was that the service was being held in the same place as the reception, and that the wedding was taking place in the afternoon; something that I was grateful for, it meant that the after party wouldn't be as long. My disdain for parties never had subsided and that included my wedding. Apart from these details which were sparse at best, I knew what my plans were for afterwards. Edward and I were to remain in Forks for three days after the wedding until it was time for Rene to go home. After that we would both leave for Alaska, the reason being that college was beginning soon and we needed to find a place to live. Charlie had been disappointed when he heard this and had sulked a little, but I had explained that it wasn't practical for us to stay on any longer.

Once we were in Alaska Edward and I would wait for the others to come as planned and then I would go through the change. This would lead to me spending a year in Alaska, getting used to animals as opposed to humans, and then being gradually reintroduced into society. A year with Edward without any outside interruptions didn't sound at all bad to me, but I was still sad that I was going to miss everyone else. Charlie was going to be alone again, Rene and Phil would have each other and now they would soon have Marie too. I figured that Charlie who was used to being alone before me wouldn't have to hard of a time readjusting, but it didn't make it any less painful to leave them all behind. Jacob came into my thoughts too, but I knew that it was best not to dwell on him, I knew that my leaving to him would mean a lot more, he knew why I was and what I was giving up. As far as he was concerned my leaving tied into my dying, all I could hope for Jacob was that he would meet someone else, I secretly wished that he would find someone that he would imprint on; it would mean that he could be happier than he ever had been with me. It would also make me nothing more than a memory to him, like Sam and Leah, once Sam saw Emily, Leah lost him despite his love for her. The thought cheered me up in a warped way but I didn't dwell on it too much.

Alice planned on staying over here tomorrow night, the night before the wedding, she was planning on helping me get ready before the wedding along with Rosalie who would call by the morning of the wedding. Edward had been warned that he was only allowed to se me up until four o' clock the next day, that would be almost twenty-four hours before the wedding. I had argued that we didn't need luck, but Alice had retorted that we were following all the traditions around weddings and that was that. Edward had insisted that in that case he was staying over in my house tonight and the next day until Alice came and kicked him out.

When Charlie came home he had come alone, Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's had dropped him off before returning home. Edward had come in quickly to inform me that he would be back, and kissed me before leaving quickly. I had sat with Charlie in the living room for an hour or so watching TV and talking about the camping trip waiting for it to be ten o'clock before heading upstairs to my room. This I thought was a believable time to go to bed, and sure enough Charlie didn't even glance at the time himself, too tired to notice.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed moving forward quickly pulling me close to him and kissing my neck. I beamed back at his evident excitement, which was growing by the day, "How did the camping trip go?" I asked, already hearing the basic details fro Charlie. Edward chuckled, "It was interesting…Charlie had a bit of a chat with me…" Edward said smirking at me all the while. I felt my jaw drop in horror, I couldn't believe that Charlie would do that what had he said to Edward, the man as much as I loved him could seriously embarrass me. "Oh…I'm sorry he didn't say anything too bad did he?" I asked horrified at the thought of what Charlie could have possibly said. Edward laughed again, "Don't worry it was nothing…actually it was really quite sweet…he just told me that I had to take care of you for him and not to let any harm come to you…" Edward paused before smirking again, "he also mentioned something about making me suffer if I ever hurt you.." Edward finished laughing again at me shocked expression. I knew Charlie meant well but I knew that the only reason that he had done that was because it was Edward, although he had forgiven him slightly for leaving the year before, he had obviously decided not to forget.

"I'm sorry Edward.." I began, Edward silencing me with a quick kiss, "There is no need to apologise love…he was only doing what every other father would do in his situation!" Edward explained. I smiled back at him, glad that he hadn't been bothered by Charlie's little outburst. "So…are you looking forward to the wedding..?" Edward asked smiling at me broadly, unable to hide his own excitement. I laughed at his expression, "Maybe…" I replied smiling slyly at him. Edward's eyes narrowed, his expression playful though, "Miss Swan if you would rather not marry me…I could just leave right now I suppose.." he said looking at the window wistfully. "Don't even thinking about it!" I threatened, Edward laughed and kissed me. "Is it time for more practice?" I asked teasingly, Edward smiled his crooked smile at me, "Maybe…" I laughed before Edward kissed me with more force than usual, making me forget why I was even laughing to begin with.

I draped my arms around Edward's neck pulling him tighter against me, Edward without breaking our kiss led us towards the bed, both of us falling down on top of it. I felt Edward's lips curve up into a smile against my own, before pulling away, I pouted at this change of pace, Edward chuckled quietly, "Easy Bella I'm not going anywhere…" Edward said hovering over me leaning on his arms, leaning in towards me as he spoke inching closer with every word, I hadn't realised that I had stopped breathing until Edward started laughing again, "Breathe love…we can't do much practice if you're unconscious.." He finished smiling my favourite crooked smile at me, I scowled before Edward reclaimed my lips, his kiss again was more forceful than I was used to, my hands as usual moved without my saying so, curing themselves up into Edward's hair, pulling him closer to me. Edward moaned softly at this, surprising me somewhat, I wasn't used to him having that kind of reaction, it was my turn to smile now, and I heard Edward growl playfully, before rolling us around so that I was now lying on top of him, our lips still touching. I licked along his bottom lip, Edward parted his own lips allowing our tongues to meet, Edward rarely allowed this to happen, the threat of his teeth always forcing us to stop. My temperature rose considerably at this point, and I tried to deepen our kiss, Edward for the second time that night moaned and I almost cried out as he moved his hands underneath my top along my back, his cool skin feeling like ice against my own feverish skin.

Edward stopped moving upon reaching mid-ways along my back, I pulled away for a second as he froze. "Edward what's wrong?" I whispered breathlessly. Edward just stared at me for a moment longer before speaking again, "I think that we should stop this now…" he replied his voice sounding oddly hoarse. "But…did I do something wrong?" I asked being completely confused by the abrupt ending that had come to our little practice session. Edward who had moved so that he was now sitting at the top of my bed, looked up at me with what I though was a guilty expression, but I realised then was embarrassment something that I rarely if ever saw on Edward's beautiful face.

My previous worry turned into intrigue, what had embarrassed him I wondered?. "Edward please.." I asked again moving along the bed until I was sitting beside him, I rested my head on his knees as I awaited a response. Edward looked at me once more before explaining what had just happened. "Bella….I had to stop…I…I got completely distracted and then…." Edward paused a looking around the room almost as in for inspiration, "Then…" I prompted him to continue. Edward smiled at me sheepishly, "Then I couldn't hear Charlie I was too busy being completely taken in by you…I mean he could have walked in and I probably wouldn't have noticed him…" Edward trailed off looking at me guiltily again, I was s surprised by his answer that I felt my jaw drop and I just stared at him, "Bella will you please say something!" Edward pleaded the prolonged silence obviously making him feel uncomfortable.

"Edward it's fine…" I almost laughed out eventually, "I just wondered why you suddenly stopped…was it because it was too much for you, was it hurting you…but the fact that I was getting too distracting for you….I can live with that!" I finished grinning at him. Edward scowled at me before lunging forward and wrapping his arms around me. "You love are definitely by far one of the most dangerous creatures that I know.." he finished, I hear him chuckle at this. I punched him playfully on the arm, "I can't help it if you find me irresistible…" I replied laughing at the thought, but being very pleased at the effect that I was able to have on Edward, it made me feel that maybe I was deserving somewhat of Edward after all. Edward laughed again, before whispering in my ear and trailing his nose from my cheekbones down to my collarbone., "You have no idea".


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight not moi!

**Authors Note: Thank you all for the reviews:D I know I'm always asking it's just something that I love!!! Anyway I have been trying to include more "fluff"so I hope it's alright.. I think that with the way that they haven't been able to spend alone time together lately it was slightly difficult to figure out where to put it in but there will be more after they are married most definitely!!! So another thing the story has been up for a little over a week now and I have about 3000 hits so I'm very happy:D 21 alerts and 12 favourites!!! Maybe not big numbers compared to other stories but I'm very happy!!! So please keep reviewing and all the rest!!!!:D**

Chapter Fourteen

It was the day before the wedding and for once Forks was bright and sunny, Edward decided that since we had a few hours left before Alice hijacked me, we ought to go to the meadow. When we were there we spent our time lounging on the grass, just savouring one another's company Edward being reluctant after the previous night to go to far in one of our "practice sessions". I had protested that there was no one going to interrupt us here but Edward had merely smiled back at me mischievously, "Love if I were to get as distracted as last night then there is a good chance that I wouldn't have you home for Alice and she would come straight here.." he said sighing in annoyance. I had begrudgingly agreed knowing that he was right, Alice would come here, not thinking anything of walking in on one of our more private moments. For now I was content to just be with Edward in the meadow, before we would be separated for the short time before the wedding which was sure to last far too long. I watched happily as a light breeze caused the long grass to sway back and forth therapeutically.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked after a long silence, I lifted my head from where it had been resting on Edward's chest and saw him watching me curiously. "I was just thinking about the last time that we were here….and how much things have changed…you know I was so scared of telling Charlie and Rene...and now the wedding is tomorrow…I was an only child and now I'm going to have a little sister.." I finished smiling at the thought. Edward smiled back at me sadly, we had discussed Marie further later last night when Charlie had gone to bed. We had discussed how much of a part I could play in Maire's life and for how long, I had reasoned that by the time she was born I would almost be through my first year of being a vampire. That meant that I would be able to see her sometime after she was born and for a few years after that. Edward had been worried that I would find it harder to fade out of their lives now, but I had explained that I would visibly fade out over time, but I would still write and call them, until I just couldn't see them in person anymore.

"Yes…quite a difference I suppose…but a more favourable one I will admit.." Edward said smiling at me with his sideways smile. "Definitely!" I replied beaming at him, I had, had enough of those revealing conversation to last me a lifetime. Edward laughed, apparently he could tell what I was thinking from my expression. I reached up and kissed Edward lightly on the cheek, he smiled at me, looking at me with an amused expression. "What was that for?" he asked tilting his head to the side, "I just wanted to.." I replied smiling at him. I couldn't stop smiling, all day I had been wandering around with a goofy expression on my face. Edward laughed, pulling me closer to him, looking deeply into my eyes, I could feel my breath become somewhat irregular, all it took was a glance from Edward and I melted. "Well I'm not complaining.." he whispered leaning in to close the space between us, kissing me softly and slowly, it was a lot more careful than last night when Edward had as he had explained later become distracted. When I was beginning to feel dizzy Edward pulled away from me chuckling as usual at my response, I pushed out my lower in lip and pouted in protest at his stopping the kiss. Edward laughed again, "Love we can't spend all day here we had best be getting back to your house now…" he began a frown appearing on his face, "Alice will be there soon and we don't want to make her even more stressed than she already is.." Edward rolled his eyes at the last part.

I groaned at the thought, Alice was probably going to have my entire evening planned out for me and delays as we had already decided were not something she would appreciate. "Hmph fine lets go…I don't even want to think of what she'll do if we're late.." I groaned. Edward laughed at my reaction, "Right then love lets get going!".

We had driven here in Edward's Volvo which he had gone home for earlier this morning, it was like deja-vous, driving home from the meadow; except this time the monster that had clawed at my stomach was still; and the only thing I had to worry about was the monster that awaited me at my house. When we pulled up outside the house Alice stepped out onto the porch, I wondered how she had got here and figured that Jasper or one of the other Cullen's had dropped her by. Charlie could be seen through the window sitting on the couch watching TV as usual, Phil was sitting in the armchair beside him, a match I assumed. Rene was in the kitchen cooking, I shuddered Rene was not the greatest cook in the world and I didn't want to get food poisoning the day before my wedding.

"I'd better get inside…" I started, Edward was scowling in Alice's direction, "I can't come in apparently…it's almost four o' clock.." Edward rolled his eyes, I saw Alice scowl back at him from the porch. Edward turned to me then and smiled one of his dazzling smiles, "I will see you tomorrow then love…." I smiled back at him. "Tomorrow…". Then Edward surprised me when he grabbed my face quickly and kissed me quite hard on the lips, I melted at the contact and put my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. After a minute Edward stopped and appeared breathless, "I love you Bella" he said his voice sounding oddly husky. "I love you too Edward…" I replied almost in a whisper. Edward trailed his hand along my cheekbone down my neck to the point where the V-neck of my t-shirt ended. I felt my temperature rise dramatically at this simple contact, Edward beamed at me yet again that I was thoroughly undeserving of this God currently sitting beside me declaring his love. Almost as though reading my mind Edward whispered softly to me leaning his forehead against mine, "Tomorrow can't come soon enough…you'll finally be where you belong….by my side…my wife.." he finished, still beaming. I could swear that my heart stopped beating at this point, I stared open mouthed at Edward only being able to nod in reply, words and gestures like the ones that he made to me were not my strong point, but my reactions were more than enough to let Edward know exactly how I felt. I loved the silent communication that went between us, I smiled back with what I hoped was my brightest smile, before he glanced quickly towards the house.

Glancing too at what Edward had seen I saw that Alice had taken a further step towards the car, Edward smiled at me encouragingly but I could see the reluctance in his eyes before I got out of the car quickly, almost stumbling, Edward's kiss had made me dizzy as usual as had his words and I thought I saw him chuckle at my reaction, before he started the car and drove off. Alice came dancing across the lawn to me then, "Bella!" she cried when she reached me throwing her arms around me. "Alice…hi.." I replied having difficulty breathing due to Alice's python grip hug, she quickly released me, smiling at me unapologetically. "Only a few hours now until the wedding!" Alice exclaimed excitedly, looking almost as happy as Edward was when I left the car. I nodded in reply, still breathless from Edward's kiss, Alice smirked at me. "Come on lets get inside…Rene is making something for dinner but….I might know much about food but it doesn't seem right to me.." On that note I practically raced into the house.

Once I had managed to save the frittata that Rene had been attempting to cook for dinner, Alice Rene and I retreated to my room. Rene couldn't stay all night so we were going to go through Alice's beauty regime earlier than planned. When I had gotten into my room I saw my dress in a plastic case hanging from my wardrobe door and a few other bags containing various, frightening looking make up products. Alice quickly sat both Rene and I down on my bed and began pulling out various jars, and studying the labels with a puckered expression, "Right apricot or cucumber?" she asked pushing the two jars out in front of her, almost hitting me in the face. "Umm…" I glanced at Rene who seemed to be seriously considering which one she ought to pick. "I think…" she began seriously, "I'll have the cucumber!" Rene said smiling broadly, Alice turned to me and I just pointed at the one that was closest to me, being the apricot mask.

Soon Alice had gone through most of the beauty regimes that I could think of, manicures, pedicures, face masks, and to my great fear eyebrow shaping. I had drawn the line at this point, the sight of Alice with a tweezer in hand had instilled a sense of panic in me. Rene had laughed loudly at this point, allowing Alice to continue the beauty regime on her, without any argument. When it had gotten quite late and about time for me to go to bed Rene had decided it was time for her to leave. "Bella I will see you bright and early alright?" Rene cried excitedly, her voice sounded as though she was close to tears. "In the morning then Mam…" I replied, suddenly feeling the gravity of the situation. I was marrying Edward tomorrow, this was going to be one of the most important days of my life.

Alice led Rene out after she had hugged me goodbye tightly, both of them leaving me in my room sitting on the bed. When Alice came back she had some snack foods in tow, a tub of Pringles and dip tucked under her arms and a can of coke too. "You alright Bella?" she asked curiously, handing me the tub of Pringles before putting her arm around me comfortingly. "Yeah…I'm fine…I just can't believe that the wedding is tomorrow…I'm going to be Edward's wife by this time tomorrow night…" I finished, finding the words 'Edward's wife' strange when I heard them out loud. Alice smiled at me, "that's a good thing don't you think Bella?", she asked, I nodded, "Of course it's great…but it's surreal I never thought I would get married…or at least not this young and here I am eighteen and getting married…It's just weird I guess thinking about it like that…ignore me I'm just being silly.." I finished. Alice patted my shoulder, "I know…but you are happy about this aren't you?" Alice asked her eyebrows raised, I paused for a moment. "I don't think I have ever been happier.." I replied honestly, and I didn't think that I ever had. Marrying Edward and changing in order to be with him would be the only thing that could possibly make me happier. Alice looked at me again, before smiling, "I know.."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight not me...

**Authors Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to upload!! Was away from the Internet for a while! Slight problem with USB stick meaning that some of the wedding material was lost and I'm rewriting it at the moment until I get it the way I want it so my uploading of this story will be a little slower now! Sorry but my other fan-fiction is fine so I shall keep uploading it daily!! Anyways thanks for the reviews and alert adds and things so please keep reviewing as usual:D**

Chapter Fifteen

It was the morning of the wedding, Alice had me out of bed at seven sharp, she was beaming excitedly at me. I was still half asleep but having taken a shower I soon felt wide awake, and it hit me, I was getting married today; and to my surprise a wide grin spread across my face at the thought. Alice if she had noticed didn't say anything, instead she fussed over me, trying to help me pick out something to wear until I got changed into my dress. "Alice I don't really think it matters what I wear right now as long as I have my dress for later!" I exclaimed loudly, in the process drowning out the sound of someone knocking on the door downstairs; Charlie who was downstairs already opened it and soon both Rene, Rosalie and Esme were in my room.

"Okay Bella would you prefer your hair up or down?" Alice asked, I was sitting in front of a mirror with Alice watching my expression in my reflection. I couldn't decide what way I would like my hair, "Alice what do you think?" I knew that Alice had already seen what I would look like on my wedding day, Alice nodded in understanding. "I think that it would look best up Bella.." she supplied biting her lip as though in concentration, Rosalie smirked at our little show; Esme and Rene were not even paying attention, too interested in Rene's struggle on deciding between what way she should wear her own hair. "Right well Rosalie, I don't think that this should take too long…" Alice grinned at me in the mirror before glancing back at Rosalie, "I think we need to move that for now, it'll just be in the way otherwise..". Alice said pointing at the mirror, I was about to argue when I saw Alice's severe expression I decided it was best to keep quiet. I had already agreed to let Alice control just about everything, I didn't see the point in stopping her now.

Alice and Rosalie spent about an hour fixing my hair, when they had finished, a loud growl from my stomach interrupted them, and it was decided that it would be best to let me have something to eat before they put on the make-up. I quickly made myself some pancakes and wolfed them down, savouring every mouthful. Lately I had made a point of eating all my favourite foods as often as I could, soon I wouldn't be able to eat anything anymore, so I figured that I might as well make the most of it while I still could. Alice watched me with narrowed eyes as I ate, I knew she found the food mildly repulsive and smirked at her as I ate. "Hurry up Bella!" she finally whined, growing impatient as I took my time eating. I rolled my eyes, "Alice relax I'm nearly finished, I just need to clean up and.." Alice interrupted me before I could finish, "NO! no cleaning up not with those nails you don't!" Alice exclaimed loudly causing Charlie who had been reading the newspaper in the living room to come rushing in.

"Everything alright?" he asked looking around for the source of the trouble. "Yeah Dad…Alice just had a fit because I was going to wash up!" I explained, receiving a scowl from Alice. Charlie raised his eyebrows before laughing at Alice's pouting expression, "I'll clean them…you two just continue on with whatever it was that you were doing….Oh and Bells I like you hair!" Charlie finished, looking apologetic having received an angry glance from Alice. Alice dragged me upstairs then, Rene and Esme were just getting ready to go home and change into their own outfits. Rosalie was going to stay a little longer to help me get ready, before she too would go home to get ready.

"Bella I will see you at the wedding…" Rene began tearfully, before throwing her arms around me, "Oh Bella…I can't believe that you're getting married.." Rene exclaimed squeezing me tightly around the waist. "Alright Mam…I'll see you at the wedding….and I know I can hardly believe it myself!" I replied smiling broadly at her in return hugging her back not too tightly before letting her go. "I'll see you later then Mam". Rene smiled once more before leaving quickly, to help Phil get ready I guessed. Esme too came to me and hugged me quickly before she had to leave, "Bella I know that you will look lovely…and I'm so happy that you're joining the family!" she said beaming at me.

When Alice and Rosalie had me alone they began applying my make up, it was quite simple, I noticed that they didn't need to use as much make-up as I thought they would. It took the about twenty minutes to finish it to Alice's liking, and she had clapped her hands happily at the result. "I think that it's about time that we get you're dress on now Bella" Alice said a little breathlessly, I could tell that she was practically bursting with excitement at the idea. I felt a flutter of nerves in my stomach at the thought, it was only two hours to the wedding now, I had lost track of the time while I was getting ready, but now I was very conscious of every minute that passed.

Rosalie stepped out of the room for a moment to allow me to put the dress on in private, Alice being used to seeing me in a state of undress from when my leg was broken stayed to help me put it on. The dress fit me perfectly, Alice had to my utter embarrassment brought over a little black bag which she insisted on my looking at before I put my dress on. Curious I had taken out the contents to find a deep blue underwear set, I had blushed fiercely when I saw them, arguing to Alice that I couldn't possibly wear them. Alice knowing what Edward and I had planned for after the wedding, had argued with me about what would I wear under the dress if not what she had given me, adding that they could be my something blue. At this I realised that I had no idea what I would wear, I had always been practical with my underwear, never buying anything expensive or fancy, it wasn't as though I would be showing them to anyone; until now that is. Out of sheer necessity I decided that I would wear them.

Rosalie came in when I had the dress on and her eyes widened in what I recognised as surprise, "Bella…you look beautiful.." Rosalie practically whispered at me. I blushed in response, I hadn't seen what I looked like yet and I hadn't expected that kind of reaction, especially Rosalie. "You really do Bella…" Alice supplied, "But before you look in the mirror you have to put on your shoes and jewellery, I want you to be complete first!" she finished. Alice then dug through her bags and pulled out some black velvet cases and a shoe box. The shoes were a simple slip on shoe with some diamond patterns on them, and had a heel which although not as high as my prom shoes, still high enough to cause me to worry. When the shoes were on my dress trailed slightly along the floor after me. Alice then produced the jewellery to me, and I had to admit that they were beautiful, they were pearls, the earrings were single drop pearls which dangled around the nape of my neck. There was a simple bracelet, of a single string of pearls, which wrapped around my hand loosely. Alice had felt that because of the high neckline of the dress, that a necklace was unnecessary so I didn't wear one.

Finally Alice stood back and considered me carefully, walking around me looking me up and down, "I think you're ready.." Alice finally said beaming at me, "and Bella, Rosalie wasn't exaggerating you really do look beautiful." If Alice could have cried I could have sworn that she would have just then, Rosalie quickly went and got the mirror from the hall from where she had put it. I stood nervously in front of the mirror, my eyes shut tightly, only after Alice had poked me between the shoulders did I dare to look.

I felt saw my jaw drop in surprise, I really did look beautiful, I looked as though I thought to myself, I could be a vampire myself already. My hair was piled on top of my head, tendrils fell here and there softening my appearance, the make up was simple but effective. My eyes were darker now with the brown eye-shadow that I was wearing along with the mascara and eyeliner, a deep red lipstick against my pale skin made me look quite striking. I now understood why Rosalie had reacted as she did upon seeing me, I looked as though I belonged with Edward, as though we were equals.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews I'll upload again later on just finished fixing this one from the evil USB sticks mischief!! Enjoy and please review:D**

Chapter Sixteen

Charlie had stared at me when I came down the stairs in disbelief , "Bella…you look…beautiful…I…"

Charlie's mouth hung open just staring at me. I laughed at his reaction, "Are you saying that I'm not beautiful the rest of the time Dad?" I asked, accusing him mockingly, Charlie swallowed loudly now looking thoroughly uncomfortable. "Dad I'm joking….and you look very handsome yourself!" Charlie flushed shaking his head, he was wearing a black suit with a deep blue waistcoat, he looked quite restricted in it, as he kept pulling at his tie. "Well I suppose we will be leaving soon then.." Charlie began, glancing at Alice, he knew as little as I did at this stage, I cursed silently, the guests knew more than I did.

"Alright Bella…I'll just go up and get ready now and Rosalie you had best ring home for Emmet to come get you!" Alice ordered, Rosalie took out her cell-phone about to ring Emmet, but Charlie interrupted her, "I'll drive you there Rosalie, we still have some time left.." he looked at Alice, as though for permission. Alice smiled, "Sounds like a plan but Charlie be back really soon we haven't got time to waste!". Charlie nodded before walking out to the cruiser, "Good luck Bella!" Rosalie smiled at me before moving quickly to the cruiser, I saw a brief look of distaste flit across her face before getting in. I laughed, "I suppose it's not as nice as her Porsche!" I said, Alice rolled her eyes laughing too.

Alice grinned at me, "I'll be just a minute I have to put my dress on!" and with that Alice was gone. I tried to hear a sound that would let me know that she was in the house still but I heard nothing, moving into the living room again, I caught my reflection in the mirror, surprised again by the stranger looking back at me. I was studying my reflection, when Alice reappeared in the doorway behind me, she looked stunning as always, but I thought that she hadn't made as much of an effort as I thought she would. I smiled at this knowing that, Alice knew about my lack of confidence around her and the beautiful Rosalie and her little attempt to make me feel better. Alice's dress was beautiful against her snow white skin, she reminded me of a ballerina her hair had a white carnation in it, she wore frighteningly tall stilettos with ribbon straps, and pearl jewellery to match my own. "Alice you look beautiful!" I said smiling broadly at her, Alice bowed theatrically, laughing as she did.

"I will get you your bouquet now.." Alice said going into the kitchen, I followed and saw that they were on the counter, and wondered who had brought them over. At first I thought that Alice had brought me a very small bouquet and raised my eyebrow questioningly, "Umm Alice their lovely but aren't they a little small?" I asked, they were lovely, carnations with white ribbon and lace holding them together. Alice laughed at my confusion, "Bella it's a corsage bouquet I figured that you wouldn't like carrying around a bouquet all day…and don't worry I'm still going with tradition, I have a bouquet for you to throw later too!" Alice said beaming broadly at me. I laughed she had thought of everything, "Fine well I was just wondering…I'd never really seen such a small wedding bouquet before!".

As we were talking, I heard a car pull up outside, I turned thinking that Charlie was back already, wondering how he drove so quickly. Instead there was a vintage car parked at by the end of the driveway, it was black and reminded me of an earlier version of a rolls-Royce, but I knew too little about cars to be sure. Alice came up beside me barely reaching my shoulder, "Do you like the car Bella?" she asked excitedly. I stared at it a little longer, I had always loved older cars, they always looked so sturdy and reliable, like my truck I thought, I nodded at Alice, "It's perfect..". Alice smiled smugly expecting that answer. I went to walk outside when Alice pulled me back, "No we wait for Charlie, I don't want you ruining your dress walking around outside!" she ordered. I rolled my eyes, although she was right, I'd probably go outside, fall, and end up getting married with a grass stain down the front of my dress, which I was having some difficulty walking in; I had to lift it each time I walked, I wondered how I was supposed to walk down the aisle in it. Alice had taught me and Charlie how to walk down the aisle, to music the night that we had our dancing lesson, but I had forgotten it and was sure to not be able to do it with the dress on.

"He's here now…." Alice said looking towards the corner, where Charlie sure enough appeared a few moments later with the cruiser, I saw his eyes widen when he saw the car parked outside. Charlie made a move to go towards the car and take a closer look, but Alice went out onto the porch and coughed loudly, causing him to turn quickly and come inside. "We ready to go now then?" Charlie asked, looking around expectantly, I wondered what it was that he was looking for, before Alice quickly ordered us outside.

Alice helped me with my dress, lifting my train from the ground and walking slowly with me across the lawn. Charlie walked along beside us, watching carefully I assumed so as to be ready to catch me in case I fell, opening the door when we got to the car. I managed to get into the car without messing my hair and smiled in relief when the car began to pull away from the curb. Alice grinned at me and Charlie smiled, "Well you've made it this far….let's see if you'll make it up the aisle now without falling!" he said jokingly. I scowled at him in annoyance, he was adding to my own fear of falling, Alice frowned, I knew that she was annoyed that she couldn't tell. "Thanks Dad.." I mumbled, much to his amusement, "Don't worry Bells I won't let you fall.." he said smiling sadly at me. I turned and looked out the window not quite able to bare the emotion in his voice.

As the car glided along the tarmac, everyone remained silent, it was almost as though there were some kind of unspoken agreement amongst us, leaving me to my thoughts. I suspected that Alice was hoping that in leaving me to my thoughts that I would be able to absorb everything that she had done better; and I thought that she was probably right. I knew that I wouldn't have been able to acknowledge her efforts as well if she had been chattering in my ear the entire time. I grew impatient for when we would arrive, and was about to ask Alice when we would get there; when the driver turned off onto a driveway that had big black iron gates. The driveway was long and was lined with trees, some had flowers whilst others were merely sporting leaves, the driveway was made of gravel, and the crunch of the tyres over the gravel was oddly soothing. I leaned forward in my seat, eager to see where we were headed, I thought that I could see the faint hint of a roof through the trees, just past a corner that the car was approaching. Sure enough having sailed around the corner, everything about the car being graceful, I saw a gorgeous Victorian style mansion ahead of us.

Immediately my thoughts jumped to the idea that it looked like one of the houses described in the Jane Austen novels. The house was at a glance about three storey's and had numerous balconies leading out from the upstairs rooms, perched over the veranda that wrapped around the lower levels of the house. The house was made of a brown stone that I couldn't place, and the light glittered faintly off it's surface. It was overcast today but brighter than usual, nothing that would cause too much bother to the Cullen's. Outside the house there was a path of white petals leading in the front door, and from what I could tell right along the hall. I felt my jaw drop slightly, Alice had outdone herself, how had she found this house, I didn't think that I had ever heard of it before but I was suddenly incredibly grateful to Alice, it was perfect for Edward and I, everything about the wedding was traditional, but yet it didn't feel too formal to me somehow.

Alice was watching me nervously now, I could tell that she was aching to ask me what I though, but was trying to restrain herself for now at least, Charlie was looking at the house appreciatively. "Alice this is just….thank you!" I said my voice shaking slightly. Any doubts that I had about Alice were now gone, I could see that despite her lack of vision she had done her best to make something that I would want. Alice beamed at me, dazzling Charlie who had turned to see her reaction in the process.

"Right I guess that I'd better go get married then!" I said smiling to myself, if I had been told a few months ago that I would be getting married; I would have told whoever had said it they were mad Yet now as Charlie helped me out of the car, and Alice held up my train for me I couldn't stop myself from smiling, nothing could make me happier right now, and as I walked forward each step bringing me closer to my new life; I felt myself lighten with every inch I took.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight not moi!

**Authors Note: So here you are the wedding!!! I haven't been this nervous since I updated my first fan-fic!! (Ironically this one)I have really struggled with this chapter...as people have noticed intimate moments I'm not so good with so please review asap and let me know what you all think:O **

Chapter Seventeen

Alice helped carry my train as we walked into the house, I was almost too focused on walking to notice the

house, but I made an effort to pay more attention, when I noticed that Alice had black cross section boards with white flowers climbing along them. It was something that I wouldn't have thought of myself, "Right Bella…I'll walk in ahead of you alright, then when your song comes on it's you're turn to come in.." Alice said quickly, forcing everything into a single breath.

"Wait Alice…what's my song?" I asked quickly before she left me, Alice turned back to face me, "That's right sorry Bella…umm well I hope that you like it… I thought of getting an organist but then…I realised that you wouldn't like that so…instead I decided to use you're lullaby…I hope you don't mind?" Alice said biting her lip. I stared back at her for a minute, even though she didn't have the use of her visions, she had done everything perfectly. "No Alice I don't mind…it's probably the best thing that you could have picked" I enthused, Alice grinned at me again, before turning towards the double doors in front of us. "Good Luck Bella!" she called over her shoulder, winking at me over her shoulder, before the doors suddenly opened, and music began to play.

Stepping through the door I saw Alice briefly dancing up the aisle, before she was out of sight. I rung my hands nervously, not knowing what to expect, but knowing that I would love it all the same. Silly unimportant thoughts ran through my head, like would Edward like my dress, would I fall and bring Charlie with me , and why had I let Alice convince me to wear the blue underwear set, I blushed just thinking about it. Then Charlie took my arm unexpectedly, "Bells it's nearly time.." he whispered, watching me nervously, I smiled back at him, letting him know that I was fine. Charlie looked like he was struggling with something before he quickly blurted out, "Bells I'm so glad that you came to Forks…I know it might not have been perfect…but it has been great having you around.." Charlie then proceeded to stare at his feet. I hadn't expected that, and didn't have much time to respond, Alice was still making her way to the alter; I assumed she could hear us and knew to take her time. I leaned forward quickly and kissed Charlie on the cheek, "Me too Dad…It's been great…and I love you thank you for everything.." I finished feeling tearful but fighting against them, knowing that tears would ruin my make-up.

Charlie's chest puffed out proudly, and I nearly missed him murmur quietly, "love you too Bells", before my song started to play. Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I nodded to Charlie, letting him know that it was time. Charlie began walking, pausing long enough at the door for me to see everyone, and the room that Alice had prepared. There was a continuation of the wooden cross board sections which were now formed into arches that had flowers like those in the hall trailing along them; some dangling down swaying slightly. On either side of the arch lined aisle there were simple black wooden chairs that had white draping seat covers over the cushioned part. The room was full of friends that I had made since coming to Forks, I could see Angela and Ben smiling at me from where they were now standing by their chairs, Mike stood beside them looking slightly awkward but he smiled at me all the same. I noticed that there was a distinct lack of any of my Quileute friends and felt a short sharp pang, I wondered where Jacob was, he was supposed to be here from what Edward had said.

At the thought of Edward's name I suddenly realised where I was, cursing myself silently for the sudden absence of my senses. Looking up at the alter to where Edward was standing waiting for me, it wasn't until I looked towards him that he turned, as though I had called him. I felt my breath leave me, he looked so beautiful, the black of his suit contrasting sharply against his skin and the grey waistcoat underneath, but it wasn't what he was wearing that I was interested in. Clothes only enhanced his beauty, but nothing could compare to his face, Edward was staring at me incredulously, I felt my stomach do a somersault upon seeing him. The usual ache that I didn't notice I had when Edward wasn't around, left me when I saw him. Everything faded away now, the congregation, the music, where we were, even Charlie holding onto my arm, I hardly noticed walking down the aisle, not paying attention as much attention as I knew I should be doing. But at that moment I felt as though I was capable of anything, walking was the least of my worries. Slower than I would have liked, I reached Edward, Charlie letting me go nodding towards Edward.

Edward quickly came to my side taking my hand in his, whispering so that no human in the room but myself could hear, "You look beyond beautiful.." his voice sounded strained. "You too.." I whispered back, smiling broadly back at the dazzling smile that he gave me, I wanted to kiss him, but a loud cough from in front of me interrupted my thoughts. I looked up to see that it was Emmet, he smiled at me winking quickly, I realised that he was the minister, and felt my eyes widen in surprise. Edward had mentioned it once but I had thought he had been joking, I looked towards Edward who was smiling warmly at his brother, and smiled along with him, before Emmet began the ceremony.

Everything happened quickly after that, each moment blurring into the next, seeming to blend into the one moment that mattered the most. Edward didn't look away from me once throughout the entire ceremony, I listened as he spoke his vows, it seemed like a dream, that this god-like creature was talking to me. "Bella, my light in the dark, the one that makes me whole, I love you, and I promise to continue to do so from this moment on until the end of our days, whenever that may be..". Edward finished, staring intensely into my eyes. I stared back unable to speak for a moment, Edward lightened the moment by smiling his crooked smile at me at his last words. Emmet coughed again, reminding me to speak, I knew that nothing I could say would compare to what Edward had just said, but I would do my best, "Edward, I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love another person, without you I am nothing, and I promise to never stop loving you for as long as there is a single breath left in my body…" I supplied, surprised at my own words. Soon Edward and I were slipping rings on one another's fingers, Edwards was a simple platinum band with the words my life inscribed on it, the ring that Edward had for me was ornate like the engagement ring and like his was platinum, and was intricately designed, it too had an inscription, saying my love. I smiled at the similarities, and the odd warmth that the ring brought with it.

Finally ceremony came to an end, Emmet pausing or a moment much to my annoyance before telling Edward that he could kiss the bride. Edward who had been waiting impatiently, leaned forward and took my face in his hands, kissing me carefully and softly on the lips; I could feel his lips curve up into a smile, as did mine I felt a tear slide down my cheek. The congregation broke into applause, Edward and I not breaking away from each other for another few moments, before finally breaking away from each other, never releasing one another's hands. Edward was beaming at me, dazzling me as usual, I hardly noticed everyone else watching us, Emmet leaned forward, whispering to us, "Congratulations….but I think that you had better leave for now before Alice has a fit." he said rolling his eyes. Edward nodded, before guiding me gently down the aisle, I could see Rene now sobbing, Phil holding her against his chest, smiling at me as I passed, Charlie too was dabbing his eyes, smiling at us as we passed.

After that I didn't pay attention to anyone else, walking with Edward to a room across the hall, that contained a single couch, with the wall behind it lined with bookshelves, French doors leading out onto a patio. Edward closed the door behind him, quickly grabbing me and pulling me tightly against him, not speaking a word, he didn't need too. I pulled him against me even tighter, Edward brought his hand to my face stroking it absently, I could feel his lips against my hair curled into a smile. We stood like this for a moment, before moving to the couch and sitting facing each other hands still clasped around each others.

Edward smiled at me, he looked so utterly happy, that I blushed a little under his stare, he lift my chin up looking at me again, before kissing me firmly. Breaking away leaning his forehead against my own, "You have no idea of how happy you have made me…" he whispered. I looked into his eyes which were now level with mine, "I understand better than you think…I don't think that I've ever been this happy before!" I enthused smiling at him. Edward chuckled, "I'm glad to hear it…Mrs Cullen.." he replied smiling my favourite crooked smile. I smiled back broadly, "Mrs Cullen…I like that.." I said before kissing my new husband.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews keep them coming please:D So I shall get straight to answering questions and the like!! Firstly I meant to answer the penguin comment in the last chapter but I was a little nervous and forgot about it! I'm only going on what I read in the book and I thought that Stephenie was sending them to Alaska according to Eclipse, and had Edward and Bella joke about hunting penguins sorry if that's wrong I didn't think to look it up!**

**The Quileute question...well the wedding isn't over yet that's all I'm going to say you'll just have to wait and see!! **

**Finally the review about my grammar, punctuation and paragraph formations...Does anyone else hate it? By the way what is wrong with my grammar? And to answer you're question yes I do proofread and I know I may miss things sometimes but I'm only human! But I do try really hard to make sure that it's clear who is speaking at whatever time sorry if it isn't clear.**

**Sorry that this is short I had a bit of trouble writing it so...Hope you enjoy and I probably won't upload anything else for this today as I am writing the next chapter still:D **

Chapter Eighteen

Edward and I had a few more blissful moments together, before there was a soft knock on the door, I turned towards it, but Edward faced in the other direction; I felt him stiffen slightly beside me. I turned to see what he was looking at and gasped at what I saw. Jacob was standing outside on the patio staring in at us, he took a step back when he saw my face, I could tell that he was surprised at my appearance. I couldn't blame him I hardly recognised myself.

"He wants to talk with you…" Edward said quietly, looking down at our hands, I looked at him for a moment, "Not if it upsets you…" I replied forcefully. Edward looked up at me from behind his long lashes, "Bella talk to him…he only came for you anyway…and I won't be upset I'd only be upset if you were.." Edward finished smiling sadly at me. I nodded kissing him quickly and softly, "I won't be long alright…I promise!" I supplied before standing carefully lifting my train as I went. Jacob had walked out further onto the patio, waiting for me.

I closed the doors carefully after me, I knew that Edward would hear everything but I felt that it would give us some semblance of privacy at least. Jacob had changed since I had last seen him, his hair was much longer now reaching down his back, and he his face was covered in stubble; overall it made him look darker. If I had met him late at night and didn't know who he was I might have been afraid of him.

"Jacob?" I asked quietly, not knowing what to say, I couldn't exactly ask him how he had been, considering how he had reacted to the news of my wedding. Jacob didn't answer me for a moment continuing to stare across the garden, the wind blowing at his hair, then he turned suddenly and looked me up and down, his stare making me nervous. "I suppose congratulations are in order then?" he said finally, smirking at me. It wasn't my Jacob, this was another Jacob the bitter one that had always reminded me unfairly of Sam , the last time we had spoke it hadn't been the best conversation but at the same time we hadn't fought. I guessed that the realisation that he had finally lost me to Edward had done this to him, "You don't have to congratulate me Jake…I just…I'm glad you came…It's so good to see you.." I finished wanting to walk forward and hug him, I hadn't been able to do so the last time that I had seen him, being too afraid that I would hurt him. Jacob looked at me thoughtfully, he seemed to want to say something but was fighting the temptation to, "How's everyone in La Push?" I asked finally, after Jacob had refused to speak for a few minutes, he looked at the ground guiltily, "I haven't been back yet…." he began, "I just had to see you Bella…I wanted to..". Jacob took a few steps away from me, running his hand through his hair looking slightly desperate.

"Bella…" he began, his voice sounding broken, I moved forward this time I wanted to comfort him this time I was going too. "Jake.." I said when I was beside him, placing my hand against his warm shoulder, his eyes were closed and his face looked pained, then so quickly that it took me a minute to register what was happening, Jake spun around and pulling me against him, burying his face in my hair. "I missed you Jake…" I said feeling tearful, Jacob moaned slightly, "Aww Bella….you know I've missed you…I've thought about nothing but you since…." he trailed off, I knew what he was about to say, since the last time we had spoke. "I know Jake…" I answered, feeling the familiar pain I felt when I had left him the last time, only not as strong. Finally Jacob released me, he wrinkled his nose, "You smell wrong Bella.." he said smiling teasingly at me now, but not with his usual buoyancy. I smiled back at him, I too felt like the usual energy that I had when I was with Jacob was missing, there was nothing that I could say to him that would make him feel any better. "You look absolutely beautiful by the way Bella.." Jacob said having watched me for a few minutes.

"Thank you Jake…" was all that I could manage to mutter, embarrassed at the intensity of his stare. We stood there for a few moments in silence just watching one another, I noticed the differences in Jacob now more clearly, he looked as though he had aged a further ten years. The confident stance that he had once taken had gone, his shoulders were now slumped and he stood with his hands in his pockets shuffling from one foot to another. The carefree Jacob was gone, replaced by this shadow of the Jacob that I once knew. Jacob looked across the garden suddenly frowning slightly, "I have to go now Bella.." he said in a distant voice, I noticed that he was concentrating on the trees, I imagined that I could see movement there. "The other's are here aren't they? I asked quietly, Jacob turned back to me smiling sadly, "Yeah…the others knew that I was coming here and they've come to bring me home with them" he supplied, I nodded in understanding.

Jacob stood off the patio onto the lawn, I thought that he was going to leave without another word, but he turned around his expression unreadable, "I'll miss you when you leave Bells…I'll love you always..", Jacob finished. I choked, it felt like a goodbye, I knew that it was only fair for Jacob to want one and didn't argue, "Me too Jake…" I supplied, not wanting to say anything further in case it would hurt him anymore than he was already. Jacob smiled at me once more, "Goodbye Bella.." he said quietly, before turning and sprinting quickly off into the trees, "Goodbye Jacob…" I whispered, hoping that he could still hear me.

I stood for a minute staring into the trees, I was glad that Jacob had come, I had missed him, although our conversation brief as it was had left me feeling slightly hopeless when it came to the two of us ever being friends again. Taking a deep breath to steady myself, I turned away from the trees, turning away from Jacob.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight!

**Authors Note: Apologies for the severe delay in uploading this!! Major dramas going on at my end!! Crazy busy at university meaning writing this was hard and probably not the best work that I've done so far! On top of that my best friend just had a baby so I've been spending most free time in the hospital!! So sorry for not uploading very often!**

**In answer to different questions..I'm a firm Bella and Edward fan I believe that they belong together...also if you read my other fanfic..Bring Me Back Home the two stories relate kind of and Jacobs story is touched on in it too so it will show you what I think of Bella and Jacob being together!**

**Thanks for all the reviews by the way!!! My hits are near 6000 so I'm very pleased and Ive been added to favourites lists and different things so I want to thank everyone!!! It makes writing these worthwhile:D **

**Since my friend reads this too I would just leave a note for her saying congratulations on your new baby girl Callie-Rose she is adorable:D :D**

Chapter Nineteen

Inside Edward was standing by the fireplace, he was playing with the ornaments there turning them over between his fingers. When I walked into the room it was a few minutes before he finally looked up at me, his eyes were narrowed slightly watching me carefully, "Are you alright?" he asked tentatively, I could hear the familiar note of worry in his voice; even now that we were married he still felt as though Jacob was a threat.

I walked up to him and slipped my arms around his waist resting my head on his chest, "Yes I'm fine…I mean that wasn't exactly a conversation that I would have planned to have on my wedding day but it was necessary and honestly it wasn't anything new…nothing has changed…only now I officially belong to you.." I finished smiling at the thought. Edward pulled back and scrutinized my expression, "I'm sorry that it upset you though Bella…like you said it was you're wedding day and it wasn't something that you ought to have dealt with….once again I have hurt the people that I love .." Edward groaned running his hand through his hair. I not wanting to hear this any further, stepped forward and kissed Edward soundly on the lips,

"Quiet…not another word…I know that I said that it wasn't a conversation that I wanted but that doesn't meant that I regret it…Jacob needed it and that's what was important…he needed it more than I did…I have what I want.." I said smiling at the thought, "he…well he didn't and he hurts and that's not you're fault Edward don't even think it if it's anyone's it's mine I didn't have to become friends with him but I did and even when I knew he wanted more I was too selfish to let him go…you didn't make me do that…so please no more Jacob now…just you and me alright?" I pleaded taking his hands in mine.

Edward seemed like he wanted to argue with me but he nodded in compliance, before grinning at me, "Alice is going to pitch a fit if we don't get out of here soon…she wants us to go to the reception everyone's waiting for us.." I laughed, it sounded as though Alice was reverting back to party planner mode, she had probably regained her visions now and was feeling happier than before. "Alright then lets get out there!" I said dramatically waving my arm in the direction of the door. Edward smirked at my show, placing his hand on my lower back guiding me out the door. Sure enough Alice was standing right outside the door waiting for us, bouncing on the souls of her feet excitedly Jasper at her side smiling at her enthusiasm.

"Follow me if you will.." she exclaimed theatrically, I smiled at her warmly, Jasper was watching her with an amused expression. Alice led us down the hall towards the room where the wedding had taken place, except that the room had been changed since the ceremony, the chairs were now spread around the room surrounding small round tables with deep red table cloths which skimmed the floor. The flower arches were now placed at different points around the dance floor, silver ribbon reaching between each arch meaning people had to walk through the arches to get to the dance-floor. It was so pretty I thought to myself yet again that I would never have been able to do this myself and was glad that I had given Alice free reign.

Edward placed his hand in mine as we entered the room, a few people clapped when they saw us enter the room, I smiled back at them in response. I could see Rene and Phil sitting at the largest table in the room, which I guessed to be the bridal party table, Rene looked as though she had been crying, and Phil was stroking her arm comfortingly. The wedding had obviously been an emotional time for Rene, but I knew that she realised that this wasn't a bad thing, she had said as much in Seattle. My smile widened even further at the thought that Rene was happy about today. I looked around quickly to see where Charlie had disappeared to, and to my surprise I saw him sitting and talking to none other than Sue Clearwater.

I had thought that none of the Quileute tribe members had come to the wedding but apparently I had been wrong. Charlie was talking animatedly to Sue occasionally laughing loudly at things that she was saying, Sue was looking at Charlie in what I thought was a caring expression. Edward stopped when he realised that I was no longer moving along beside him, pausing to see what had caught my attention, "What's this?" he whispered to me tickling my neck with his cool breath. I realised that Edward would not have met Sue before and quickly explained, "That's Sue Clearwater…she's Leah and Seth's Mam…it was her husband that died last year…" I trailed off not wanting to talk about that particular day and the confusion that had almost cost me to loose Edward forever, Edward reflexively slipped his hand around my waist and held me tightly.

I wasn't sure what it was, it could have been a very simple conversation but I got the distinct impression that the sight of Charlie and Sue spending time together wasn't going to be a once off. It was a short time since Harry had died, but I didn't expect anything to happen any time soon, I could imagine that in time they would progress from being friends to something else and the thought gave me a sudden wash of relief, Charlie wouldn't be alone for long I thought happily to myself. Edward was watching me carefully and I smiled broadly at him when I noticed, "They make each other happy don't they?" I asked quietly, Edward nodded smiling happily at my obvious pleasure. "Charlie and her are very good for one another….although neither seems to have realised that yet…" Edward finished grinning at me with his crooked smile. I turned and saw that Alice was waving frantically from the top table, I laughed at her little display, I pulled at Edward's hand to follow my lead, which he did without protest.

Alice was bouncing in her chair when we reached the table, "Sit down you two it'll be time for the speeches and dinner soon!" she exclaimed in a sing song voice. Edward laughed at Alice's excitement, "Alice I'm sure that everyone is waiting for them with bated breath!" he replied teasingly. Alice scowled at Edward, patting at the seat beside her, for me to sit in, carefully and with some help from Edward manoeuvred my way around the table and chairs to my place, tripping just before my place. Edward quickly ducked and caught me, kissing me soundly on the lips as he did so, knowing that no one except Alice and Jasper could see us, being below the view of the table. "Why thank you Mr Cullen!" I said giggling at him, Edward laughed in response, "My pleasure Mrs Cullen!" he replied happily.

I looked up to see Rosalie and Emmet had taken their seats at the table and were looking at us both with broad smiles, "Bella only you could fall when theirs someone already holding you up….I mean Edward's practically attached…" Emmet laughed, I poked my tongue out at him laughing myself before Edward helped me up.

Once we had taken our seats, everyone in the room gradually drifted to their seats, I hardly noticed them moving though, I was simply content to sit there staring into Edward's eyes as he was with me. I wanted to remember every little detail about his face from today, the utter joy that was radiating from him was infectious, I couldn't possibly look at him without finding myself beaming back at him. I hardly noticed the day go by, I was glad that Alice had hired someone to film the day, it would be a keepsake for later on when my memories would become somewhat hazy after my transformation. But I knew that there were some things that I could not forget, they would last, and remain with me throughout my existence, Carlisle's moving speech about how he was delighted to have me join the family, a new daughter for both him and Esme to love, someone that they would be proud to call family, finally thanking me for making Edward the happiest that they had seen him in his life. Emmett's speech where he had spoke on behalf of Rosalie, Jasper and Alice, welcoming his new sister into the family, his words heartfelt making Esme sob into Carlisle's shoulder; which he finished off in true Emmett fashion by bringing my clumsiness into the equation causing everyone in the room to laugh. I had blushed a furious red, burying my own face into Edward's shoulder, making him laugh loudly, kissing me quickly stroking my cheek, until I felt dazzled instead of embarrassed.

Charlie had made a speech too, I let the tears fall freely at this point, it had been short but at the same time sweet and sincere. Charlie told everyone that having me was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and that instead of feeling like he was loosing me, he was instead gaining a son, one that he knew would be capable of taking better care of me than any other person in the world. Edward had stared at Charlie in surprise, and I noticed that his eyes lit up on hearing the words which to both of us told us that Charlie had accepted Edward, something that I knew Edward wanted, making the day complete in a way that I hadn't expected.

Dancing which had at first been something that terrified me to no ends, had been a surprising high point of my day. My first dance was with Charlie, it was customary according to Alice for the father to get the last dance before her husband would in turn get her first dance with him as a wife, the father for the second time giving her to him. Charlie and I had danced to the song that Alice had played in our living room, it was simple and perfect for us both, nothing complicated that would cause me to trip or anything else foolish. I noticed that Charlie's chest swelled with pride as he danced with me, smiling broadly at everyone and myself. I couldn't imagine not having him there on my wedding day, to not have a father daughter dance with you're father on you're wedding day would make it somehow incomplete. I had thought about this when Charlie had been uncertain of whether or not he would come to the wedding, and as seemed to be the trend for the day I kept smiling the entire time.

My last dance and my first dance both one after the other, Charlie who had danced with me had been sweet as usual; and simple, dancing with Edward had been beyond compare. I doubted that anyone could dance with me and make me forget that there was anyone else in the room, could move with such grace that the floor beneath us was no longer there. I didn't look down at my feet the entire time but I had almost convinced myself by the end of the song that the floor had simply vanished, and remembered the acute surprise I had felt when the song ended and people began to move out onto the floor.

All of these memories were engraved now in my mind, drowning out the darker memories that often threatened to come into being. I was happy now, pure and simple, everything that I had worried about for the wedding had been in vain, it had all turned out utterly perfectly in the end, leaving no room for any negative emotions. I couldn't be happier now even if I had tried.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight not me:)

**Authors Note: Hello there everyone!! Thank you all for the reviews and the additions to alerts and favourites that you have given me!! I'm so grateful, I love reading them they make my day!! So please keep them coming:D To answer the things that people have said...I'm incredibly flattered but no I'm not Stephenie I'm Shazviv my myspace link is on my bio so if you want to know who I am just ceck it out:)**

**Now to the apologies, I'm seriously sorry for not having uploaded sooner, I was incredibly busy which was why I simply could not find the time for myself to write! I am trying to write a little more now as quickly as I can so as to keep up with all the requests! Thank you for PM'ing me to find out where I was by the way, but you needn't have worried and now I'm back and the story will have my undivided attention:) (well along with my other ones and the new ones that I'm planning...)**

**As for this chapter its the wedding night which most of you will know and...I found this incredibly difficult to write I was blushing the entire time and still am...I hope that you all enjoy it though and give me feedback ASAP otherwise I will worry about it more than I ought to! (well at least I hope I needn't worry about it!) It's not very graphic or anything obviously considering the rating so suitable for everyone!**

**So apologies again and thanks for the support, the hits are over 10,000 for the story now and for my first fanfic I'm very pleased with it:D**

Chapter Twenty

I had been glad that we had slipped out quietly, Edward and I had simply walked out smiling and waving at the few people who had noticed us leaving. Alice had looked as though she were about to run after us, when I laughed as Jasper caught her by the hand and pulled her dramatically back onto the dance-floor, turning the move into a spin, before kissing her soundly on the lips. Edward had chuckled at the display, before we continued outside. Edward and I had taken the car that had brought me to the wedding to get back to the mansion. We had sat close to one another, Edward's arms wrapped around me tracing the features of my face with his finger, occasionally leaning down and kissing me gently on the lips, or on the end of my nose. I tightened my grip on him too, not wanting to let him go for longer than a second. I could see the driver looking back in the mirror occasionally, smiling slightly at our newlywed behaviour.

I was still smiling at Edward's reaction to seeing the wedding car. When Edward had walked outside he had his arms wrapped around my waist, although making walking awkward still agreeable, had froze his mouth hanging open. I had stopped too, not being able to move out of his grip, looking around to see what had caused this reaction. For a brief second I though of the Volturi and felt my heart flutter in my chest, Edward noticing this had kissed me on the cheek softly chuckling at my reaction, explaining his own.

Apparently after Edward's transformation once he had gained control of his thirst around humans, Carlisle had decided that Edward had deserved some acknowledgment for his achievement, and had allowed Edward to get car of his own. It just so happened that this car was the same type, only the one that he had received first had due to his temper and newborn vampire strength lost a steering wheel. If Edward could have blushed, I thought that when he had mentioned the cars end, it would have been the time. I had laughed at the thought of Edward doing that to his car, especially considering how much he loved his Volvo, I could only imagine that his first car had to have received the same love. Upon seeing the oddly hurt expression from my laughter I had kissed him quickly apologising profusely, explaining that it was just that it was nice to know that he wasn't always perfect in every way, he had his weaker moments too". Edward had rolled his eyes at this saying, "Love you do realise that the way you look at me is absolutely ridiculous?". I had laughed again, moving towards the car, "I think you may have mentioned that once or twice before.." I replied chuckling to myself at the amount of times that I had heard this being said.

We stayed in this companiable silence until we reached the house, Edward and I simply content to hold onto one another, just enjoying being with one another. The driver smiled pleasantly leaving the car to open the door for us, "Can I just say congratulations, I hope that you will both stay as happy as you are right now!" the driver said warmly, smiling again before he got back into the car. Edward smiled after him, I thought at both what he said and at the car too. I chuckled again at the wistful expression on Edward's face, Edward growled softly, before wrapping his arms around me again, not having let go of my hand. "Mrs Cullen are you laughing at me again?" he asked teasingly one of his eyebrows raised, before a breeze blew some of his hair into his eyes. I reached out and moved the hair out of Edward's eyes, trailing my fingers lightly along his cheek, Edward closed his eyes and smiled, before letting out a satisfied sigh. "Thank you for today Bella…you have no idea how happy you have made me in becoming my wife…" Edward said his voice sounding oddly husky. I stared at him for a moment before responding, "I know you think that Edward but trust me….I don't think I could be any happier than I am right now and knowing that I've made you happy too…" I trailed off unable to finish my sentence as Edward leaned in suddenly and kissed me.

The kiss was long and with a little more force than I was used to from Edward, by the time that I had registered the fact that he was kissing me and ha pulled my arms up around his neck, Edward pulled away. I felt myself pout involuntarily, much to his amusement, "I'm not going anywhere love.." Edward said quietly his eyes never leaving mine for a second, taking my breath away, finally I managed to get out a response "Good", simple but it earned me another kiss. This time though when Edward pulled away in one quick movement was carrying me up the porch steps. "Edward…" I laughed, "are you really going to do this….I didn't think you were this traditional!" I teased, Edward chuckled in response, "Love you already knew that I was an old soul when you married me….you might as well let me have my fun while I can…" he explained trailing off suddenly smiling to himself. "What Mr Cullen was that supposed to be for?" I demanded, seeing the amusement etched across his face, he smiled my favourite lopsided grin at me before continuing, "Well that and I promised Alice that I would…continue with the tradition and everything…" he chuckled. I slapped Edward's chest playfully, I should have known that Alice would have reminded him. I didn't really mind though, my feet were killing me after the day and it was nice to get some relief for a while.

The rest of the family were staying at the hotel tonight, nearby if needed but far enough away as to give us some privacy. Edward kept staring at me, as he carried me into the house leaning in towards me once he had carried me across the threshold, "Mrs Cullen" he whispered trailing his nose along my jawline. I felt myself blush at this and heard him chuckle softly to himself. Edward walked slowly up the stairs with me watching me intently as ever. I stared back amazed that this beautiful creature was mine entirely mine...my husband...I smiled to myself at the thought; and Edward smiled in return, one of his dazzling smiles that left me breathless. Soon we were outside of Edward's bedroom...our bedroom.

Edward brought me over to the bed and sat me down on it, I looked at him quizzically before he knelt down onto the floor. "What are you doing?" I asked confused by this movement, Edward simply smiled before unfastening the clasps on my sandals. "I thought thought that since your feet were tired I ought to help you out of these accursed shoes!" Edward explained chuckling at my expression. I laughed in response to this, Edward rubbed my feet for a few moments, his cool hands calming the burning sensation that had been a result of wearing the shoes all day. I sighed I relief which earned another chuckle from Edward I response, before he pulled me from the bed to my feet.

"Do you want a moment to yourself?" Edward asked uncertainly, I could tell that he didn't want to leave me at all and shook my head in reply and blushed. I was getting nervous, not in fear of what was about to happen, I trusted Edward implicitly. My problem was that I was afraid that he wouldn't like what he saw and Edward seemingly knowing what I was thinking pulled me closer to him and whispered softly too me "Bella love...you look so beautiful..." I looked up at Edward shyly and smiled at him. Edward smiled back and I heard his breathing change it sounded as though he was struggling with it..and if I wasn't mistaken he actually looked nervous. "Edward are you alright?" I asked somewhat amused by this sudden development. Edward looked at me surprised that I had noticed, "Maybe" he smiled and if he could blush then I think that he would have right then. I laughed and before I finished Edward growled and kissed me soundly on the lips.

As soon as his lips touched mine, I melted into him and drew my arms up around his neck. Edward pulled me up against him as tightly as he could without hurting me. He didn't seem to be progressing from a kiss and I began to think that he wasn't going to do anything, but I was wrong.

Edward stood back for a moment as though to capture one last look at me before he undid his tie. I stood there frozen to the spot and watched him as he threw his tie onto the floor and unbuttoned his collar. My eyes widened and he leaned in and put my face in his hands and pulled me towards him and kissed me so softly that my knees felt weak. I thought that that cliché was always stupid until I had felt it for myself.

Edward pulled away for a moment "Are you sure you want to do this Bella...you seem nervous...". I looked up at him and almost felt panicked "No...I want this Edward..you have no idea how much I want you..I" Edward didn't give me time to finish he was kissing me with an edge that had never been there before, his hands were trailing up and down my back always stopping before they reached my waist. I pulled away this time to Edwards surprise and I started unbuttoning his shirt nervously, looking up at his face to see if he was approving. Edward was biting his lip nervously, but didn't object he let me unbutton his shirt and slide it and his jacket off. I had rarely seen Edward without his shirt before and I bit my lip as I reached out and ran my hands along his bare torso. Edward sighed and I heard his breathing become strained. Quickly he caught me and turned me around facing my back, "You're turn" he said simply. I smiled at the sound of impatience in his voice and couldn't help feeling slightly nervous again. Despite his impatience Edward slowly unbuttoned the back of my dress, I breathed in sharply as I felt Edward slip the dress off my shoulders.

I heard Edward too breathe in sharply and was glad that Alice had given me the blue lingerie, I had no idea what I would have worn if it hadn't of been for her. Edward stood against me and I could feel his cool breathe on my neck, I reached behind me for his face and leaned back in order to pull his face to mine for a kiss. This kiss was like the last one and had a desperate quality to it as though he needed to get air from me. I kissed him back equally as hard, he put his arm around my waist and pulled me back against him, so I was still kissing him over my shoulder. After a few minutes Edward picked me up and without stopping kissing me placed me on the bed, he stood up and looked down at me and I wasn't sure what he was doing. Then I could see his hand at his belt, and saw that he was hesitant nervous almost again. I smiled at him and tilted my head to the side, this look seemed to be incentive enough for Edward to quickly leave his trousers, I smiled he was now down to his black boxer shorts. Edward leaned over me on the bed and looked down on me and started kissing me again, this time his hands weren't quite as restricted to where they moved. I could feel my temperature rising which made Edwards cool skin feel all the more icy sending thrills down my spine.

Edward then pushed me up further on the bed until my head was lying on the pillows. Then he stopped and looked at me straight in the eyes, "Are you ready?" I heard Edward swallow nervously and thought that I felt his hands tremble. "yes" I whispered to him. Edward recaptured my lips and kissed me for a few moments longer before stopping to take away the last few items of clothing that were separating us from one another. Edward never took his eyes off my face as he pulled my nightdress from me and pulled my underwear down off my legs. I could feel Edward removing his clothes then too and I could see that he was still looking nervous, which was an understatement he now looked positively terrified. I smiled at him and placed my hand on his face, Edward smiled at me and again looked as though he would blush if he could. That's when Edward shifted slightly so he could look down over my body. I could feel my blush reach from my head down to my toes under his stare, Edward moaned slightly and I thought that it might have been in disappointment but he looked up at me with an awed expression on his face. "You have never been as beautiful to me as you are right now.." Edward choked out, his voice sounding slightly hoarse. I blushed again and Edward was kissing me, this time there was no restraint, he was kissing me as hard as he could allow without actually hurting me.

I responded to his kisses as hard as I could manage too and when he finally took some time in order to let me breathe. When he did I finally got a chance to see him...all of him and I gasped at how perfect he was...I almost cried at how absolutely perfect that he was...Then he was there again moving into me...first I felt a stab of pain and then I was lost...


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight not moi!!

**Authors Note: review please good or bad I shall be uploading again tomorrow! Daily uploads from now on:D**

Chapter Twenty-one

It was the light that I had noticed first, it was sunny for once the rays that had managed to come in through my window were warming my face, I smiled happily at the promise of sunshine for the day and stretched out in the bed. My hand though made contact, with what felt like cool marble, I was surprised by Edward's presence what was he playing at I thought, Charlie was in the next room, he would be getting up at any moment now. It was light outside which meant that he could have been already getting up. "Edward...what are you doing...Charlie will be getting up soon you know that...you can't be in here.." I whispered rather stupidly against my pillow, still not allowing myself to open my eyes yet, savouring the last few moments I would be allowed before having to get up.

I heard Edward chuckle unreservedly, "Bella what are you talking about?". I was surprised yet again at Edward's behaviour why was he behaving like this, usually he was the picture of discretion, not drawing any unwanted or unnecessary attention on us. If Charlie came in here, engaged or not he would be furious, especially since we hadn't asked his permission. I half whispered, half hissed at him in response, "Edward I'm talking about the fact that Charlie is probably getting up any minute now and not only are you still here but your being loud...what if he hears you and comes in here?". I heard Edward chuckle but this time thankfully he did so much more quietly than before, I felt him then shift his weight in the bed before I felt his cool breath against my ear, "Bella love...where exactly do you think you are?" he whispered so quietly that I almost missed what he had said, sending shivers down my spine at his close proximity.

With Edward's words everything that had happened the day before came rushing back, I blushed that I had forgotten something so important so easily. Moving faster than Edward had expected, or even I had myself I turned over and threw my arms around my new husband, gasping as I did so at the fell of his cool skin against my own bare warm skin. I blushed again as I realised that I had fallen asleep without putting on any clothes. Edward laughed loudly this time, "I take it you remember yesterday now then love?...I would have thought that it would have been rather difficult for you to forget...then again you always do have a tendency to do unexpected things" Edward teased, whist trying to put some blanket between us in order to protect me from him. I however recovering from my embarrassment, stubbornly refused to move and held on to Edward a little tighter than before. "Shut up Edward.." I replied, burying my head into his shoulder.

Edward laughed again, "Charming...and here was I thinking that I had married a nice polite young woman...how could I have been so wrong...changing for the worse already or have you just been hiding your true colours all along?" he continued to tease. I groaned at him and blushed even deeper than before, finally opening my eyes for the first time looking up at Edward. It took me a few moments to remember to breathe, his smile dazzling me, if it were possible Edward looked even happier than he had yesterday. I figured that it was because now he had proven to himself that he was capable of giving me my one request, the one that he had believed that he would not be able to. Edward laughed at me again, before kissing me on the end of my nose, looking at my face intently the same jubilant expression on his face before looking down over the both of us wrapped together in the blanket.

"I tried to put a shirt on you last night...I thought that you might get cold.." Edward paused to laugh softly before continuing "but you were having none of it...apparently you were to warm" Edward finished smiling at me with his lopsided grin. I blushed again, cursing myself for my illogical sleep induced behaviour, "You know it's not very fair that you don't have to sleep and embarrass yourself.." I sulked, crossing my arms over my chest as Edward wrapped his arms around me. "Hmmm... maybe" Edward replied non-committally "but if that were the case love I might never get to watch your adorable behaviour at night...hear you talk in your sleep.." as Edward spoke he trailed kisses from below my ear down my neck, making it near impossible for me to focus on what exactly he was saying to me. Edward however continued, " hear you call my name...tell me you love me...no love I'd prefer sleepless nights with you than a night where I would miss any of those things...no editing just you and your thoughts..".

I stared at Edward for a moment or two more completely stunned at his words, this man was able to do that so well it drove me crazy, I wish that just once that I could be the one to do that for him. Almost as though reading my thoughts Edward kissed me softly on the lips, "You know love you have the same effect on me love...every day...but you just don't realise it..." he whispered quietly to me, dazzling me yet again. Edward chuckled at this point, "Bella what ever will we do with you!", whilst moving out of the bed. I pouted in protest, and noticed that he had at some stage during the night put on a pair of pyjama trousers, they were black and contrasted beautifully against his skin, which was sparkling against the sunlight. Edward laughed again, "I'm just getting you something to wear love we can't have you eating breakfast without them can we...Everyone else will probably be home soon after all unless you have some exhibitionist tendencies that I didn't realise before?" Edward teased, smiling at me with my favourite lopsided smile. "Very funny..go get me something to wear then.." I laughed, throwing a pillow after him as he went.

When he came back from the wardrobe he had a small green bag in his hand, "This is for you...or at least that's what the name tag says!"Edward explained his expression amused before handing me the bag while sitting down beside me on the bed, throwing his arms around me. I laughed at the tag that I noticed attached to the bag, it was from Alice and it said '_To Bella for the morning after!!'. _"Hounestly it would take Alice..." I muttered as I opened the bag to see what the little pixie had left for me. Alice had been kind to me, she had spared me having to wear anything too formal or to her taste more so than mine. Instead she had packed for me some essentials such as my toothbrush, along with my favourite pair of jeans which were baggy and had some patches on them, I usually saved these jeans for days when I was planning on lounging around the house and was glad that Alice had packed them, my black trainers were at the bottom of the bag along with a small package. "What's that?" Edward asked curiously peering past me, from where he had buried himself in my hair, giving me small kisses every now and then. "I don't know only one way to find out though!" I replied being careful as I tore off the wrapping paper, I did not want to somehow cut myself as I had the last time a Cullen had given me a wrapped present. The package was small and square and was wrapped in a deep red paper with a white bow, inside the paper there was a cardboard box, I frowned at the amount of packaging there was when I opened the box to find yet more tissue paper. "Why did Alice have to put so much effort into wrapping it.." I moaned, "it's taking far too long to get to the actual present". Edward laughed, his torso shaking causing me to shake too, "She meant well love I'm sure, I don't think that she meant for it to be torturous...then again knowing your distaste for gifts you never can be too sure...have you done anything to upset Alice lately?" he asked teasingly. I turned to face him wrinkling my nose and poking my tongue out at him before continuing to open my present, it was a deep blue t-shirt with white writing on it, I burst out laughing when I read what it said as did Edward.

"I should have known that she'd pull a stunt like this..." I giggled laying the t-shirt out on the bed before me, the words 'Mrs Cullen' emblazoned in big letters on the front. Edward continued to laugh at the t-shirt and my reaction, "I thought that you would have been happy to be called Mrs Cullen..Bella?" he asked not being in the slightest bit serious. I frowned at him, "Well being Mrs Cullen is alright...I guess..but that doesn't mean that I have to advertise it..." I replied teasingly, Edward growled at me before rolling me over on the bed until he was hovering over me looking down on me. I lay there breathless waiting for what he would do next, he didn't seem to know himself instead he just continued to gaze at me, before leaning in and kissing me softly on the lips.

As usual my arms automatically reached up and wrapped themselves around Edward's neck and wound there way into his hair, pulling him closer to me. Edward continued to kiss me, moaning slightly though as I let my hands trail patterns down his back, "Bella I think that we should stop now.." he eventually said pulling away from me, his expression was slightly annoyed. I didn't understand why he suddenly wanted to pull away from me, and he must have realised this at the hurt expression on my face. Pulling me into his arms quickly as he sat up on the bed, he trailed his cool hands along my cheek, "It's just that I'm going to need to drink soon love...being so close...makes me thirsty.." he explained, I noticed the bitter tone in his voice as he said this, and felt immediately guilty that I was the one putting him through this.

I pulled away from him at this, "Edward I'm sorry I didn't know...I'll just go get ready and..it's fine I get it if you don't want to or can't" I mumbled at him, not sure what I could say feeling slightly embarrassed at this development. Edward however grabbed my arm and gently pulled me back into his arms. "No love...no..your not to be sorry for something that we both wanted" Edward said emphasising the 'both' as he said it. "I'm thirsty which is fine I'll just need to get a drink a little later...I think thought that until I get to drink again it would be safer if we didn't get too close...it's not that I don't want too though...never think that...my silly beautiful Bella..of course I want to but I'd rather my wife was safe as possible first though". Edward finished holding me closer again kissing me on top of my head. I smiled at this feeling better knowing that he really did for some inexplicable reason want me only not being able to right now because he was concerned for my safety.

We lay there for a few more minutes happily just being in each others company, I was trailing patterns along his chest again absent-mindedly, mesmerised as usual by the utter perfection that Edward encompassed. Edward had his eyes clothes and his lips were turned up in a small smile, I was happy to know that I was the one that was causing that smile, as I was each time that he smiled for me.

"Is this alright then?" I asked curiously, hoping that our close proximity wasn't causing him too much discomfort. Edward's eyes fluttered open lazily, I noticed that they were considerably darked than they had been yesterday, almost black and almost moved to pull away again. "It's fine love...absolutely perfect..in fact I think that we ought to stay in bed a while longer.." Edward replied smiling happily at me. I smiled back in response, "Well as long as your happy then so am I!" I enthused continuing to trail the patterns along his chest. I saw Edward smile down at me then, his eyes which were darker than usual but still somehow reminiscent of Edward's own usual golden eyes were filled with emotion. "Thank you Bella.." he finally managed to say, seeming overwhelmed by his own emotions, I smiled back at him unsure of what he was talking about, "For what?" I asked. Edward tilted his head to the side and considered me for a second before answering, "For being so understanding and patient...and for everything..I love you." he finished leaning his forehead against my own. I smiled at him in response amazed again that this man was mine, "And thank you too for wanting me as much as I want you...I love you too.." I finished beaming back at Edward's broad smile, before he leaned in and kissed me softly, making me forget that anyone else existed in the world except him and I right then wrapped in each others arms.


	22. Authors Note

Apologies but this is a complete Authors note...I know that I'm technically not supposed to do this so again apologies!

Thank you all for the lovely reviews my in-box was crammed with reviews,favourites, alerts and PM's all greatly appreciated:D

The last chapter to answer questions was not the last chapter I'm going to write Bella's change and a bit after that I'm not too sure how long quite yet. I may upload another chapter tonight I shall have to see how I go...

Not to be too depressing but I want to let people know why I don't upload because I hate not uploading when I get messages asking why I haven't (I don't mind them). It could be tonight or a week again before I upload, reason being three of my friends car crashed into the sea over the weekend and they didn't make it and I'm completely crushed and it's not the first time last year two friends were in an accident and didn't make it either so its bringing back old memories...and my grandaunt died yesterday...So I'm quite numb and stunned at the moment...I'm not looking for sympathy or anything I just wanted to explain why I might be missing or the writing may get a little erratic for a while. So to everyone who has a car PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE be careful with them!!

Alright well thanks again for the reviews and everything and like I said it could be soon or ages again before I upload! Sorry


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight not me.

**Authors Note: Hi everyone I'm back! Thanks for all the kind wishes over the last little while...I'm feeling a lot better now...well coherent at least ;) So I wrote the next two chapters not really expecting anything to come from it but I quite like them so I hope you all do...I know that some of it is a little lacking in detail but I really didn't want to draw to much attention onto different subjects so I skimmed them instead saving them for later. **

**The next few chapters...probably three or four are going to be fillers until Bella gets round to being changed!!**

**SO I have a question for everyone? Is this story getting a little too long? I wanted to go into detail about Bella getting married and I've done that and I would like to write Bella's conversion and her transition afterwards but not too very much I think... I don't want to become repeptitive of other fanfictions either...so give me your opinions please about this!!**

**Oh and I know that Edward is a little cranky in these two chapters but I figure that he deserves to be:P**

**Alright thanks for reading and the patience and please review as always good or bad:D**

Chapter Twenty-Two

We were sitting on the couch watching the TV when we heard the sound of a car approaching, I had thrown on the outfit that Alice had given me, along with a shirt of Edwards which was far too long for me, so I had rolled the sleeves up several times. While I had been getting ready that morning, taking a shower and then getting dressed Edward had gone out hunting quickly nearby, and arrived back as I was walking down the stairs in search of food. Edward had made pancakes for me for breakfast, Esme having stocked up the fridge before she left the day before. I had laughed as Edward wrinkled his nose at the different ingredients in the pancakes in disgust, before wolfing down the pancakes which were as I had expected delicious considering that Edward had made them.

Edward groaned when he heard the car's approach, "Not yet..." he whispered into my hair sulkily, tickling me with his breath and making me laugh. "Awww love we knew that it would have to happen sometime..." I replied kissing him softly holding onto him a little tighter. I didn't particularly want anyone to come home yet myself, but it was their house not ours so I couldn't expect them to stay away for too long.

Not long after hearing the car, there was a short rap at the front door, Edward rolled his eyes at this, "little pixie..." he muttered under his breath. I laughed at his obvious annoyance and looked up to see Alice dance across the hall with her hands covering her eyes, "Can I look?...are you both decent?" she teased, getting a pillow thrown at her in response, ducking out of the way at the last moment. "So then how are the happy couple?" Alice asked beaming at us both bouncing on the spot, Jasper came in behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. "We're very well thank you Alice." Edward replied formally, I rolled my eyes at him and Alice laughed, "Edward you need to learn to share Bella more...just because she's your wife now doesn't mean that she must spend all her time with you!" Alice declared dramatically. Edward muttered under his breath so as that I could barely hear him, but I thought that what I heard was something like 'I wish I could... nuisance'. Alice obviously hearing him poked her tongue out at him, before moving forward and throwing her arms around me.

"So Bella did you enjoy your wedding?" Alice asked, her eyes sparkling with excitement already knowing the answer that I was going to give. "It was perfect Alice...I couldn't have done anything as good even if I had the ability to go without sleep myself!" I laughed smiling warmly at her while pulling closer to Edward, wanting to spend time with Alice but not without letting Edward feel included. Jasper smiled at Alice's obvious delight at my response, "I tried to make her wait a little longer.." he began explaining, "she wanted to come over at about six this morning but I managed to make her wait until about 1.30 before leaving the hotel." Alice frowned at Jasper, "It wasn't that early...it was more like ten..." she defended herself sulking slightly. Jasper laughed again, moving forward and wrapping his arms around Alice, who pouted for a moment longer before giving in and smiling, seemingly forgetting it.

"Are the others on their way home too?" I asked, looking in the direction of the door almost expecting to see them walk in at any moment. Alice nodded in reply, "Yes they were just finishing breakfast with Charlie, Rene and Phil when we left...they were discussing the two of you being accepted into Dartmouth, Charlie was raving about it he's so proud Bella.." Alice enthused, making me smile. I was glad that Charlie and Rene were proud of me, even if I wasn't strictly going to Dartmouth this year, I did intend on going there at some stage or other when I had managed to control my thirst. Edward smiled at me, and then at Alice apparently pleased that Alice had mentioned this, I knew that we had planned my change and that he had accepted it but I knew that Edward would be more than happy for me to wait a little longer before doing so.

"I suppose we really ought to think about going to see Rene and Charlie.." I spoke to Edward, "They'll be expecting to see me after yesterday.." I explained, pulling at the fabric of his t-shirt as I did so without realising it. Edward nodded smirking at me "Of course we can...maybe we should wait until Carlisle and Esme get back first since they're on their way before leaving though.." he replied, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I smiled happily nodding in response, Alice beamed at the two of us, "You two are adorable!!" she squealed looking as though she were about to bound forward and hug us both again. I felt it though as Jasper spent out a wave of calm over everyone in the room, Alice visibly calmed down at this point.

I laughed again at Alice's behaviour, and as if it were planned car doors could be heard slamming outside. "Ahh home already!" Edward said smiling at me his eyebrows raised in obvious irritation

although he seemed to be taking it a little more gracefully than when Alice and Jasper had arrived. Esme was the first through the door, smiling broadly at Edward and I, Carlisle, Emmett and Rose not far behind. "How are you all this morning?" Edward asked politely when none of the others spoke. "Very well thank you Edward...and you and Bella...both alright?" Carlisle replied, obviously referring to the night before, his usual calm demeanour seemed somewhat shaken though, almost as though he were embarrassed. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper quickly excused themselves, Jasper grabbing Alice's hand as he went, whilst Emmett muttered something about needing to unpack, even though I noted that he was still wearing the same suit as the day before.

Edward shifted uncomfortably in the seat, whilst I blushed at the question. Esme was looking at the

floor in front of her I wondered why she hadn't left until I noticed that Carlisle was holding onto her hand with what appeared to be a python grip. "Both safe and sound as you can see.." Edward replied quietly not seeming to be able to look Carlisle in the eye. If it wasn't for my own embarrassment then I would probably have been amused by Edward's own. "Good...fine...well Esme and I had best...yes...right then.." Carlisle muttered before walking quickly towards the stairs, Esme at his side, laughing quietly at Carlisle who was frowning at her.

As soon as they were both out of sight, even though I knew that they could both hear us still I burst out laughing, I had never seen Carlisle loose his usual composure like that before. Edward who had looked faintly horrified at his father's very personal question looked exasperatedly at me. "How could you possibly find that funny?" Edward scolded, obviously unable to comprehend the funny side of the situation, I moved closer to him again looking up at his face and smirking at him in response. Edward scowled again, "Mrs Cullen you are by far one of the most infuriating creatures..." he began playfully, "I'd like to see how funny you would find it if it were one of your parents asking you about last night.." Edward finished, smiling smugly at my horrified reaction. "Thought as much!" he laughed, before pulling myself and him up off of the couch. "Ready to go see your parents then love?" Edward asked smiling broadly at me. "Hmm yes think that would be a good idea...before you make me so angry that I'll have to get an annulment!" I teased. Edward scowled at me again, before grabbing me and kissing me soundly on the lips, his tongue managing to find it's way into my mouth, causing me to moan slightly. Edward broke away at that point laughing at my reaction. I pouted as Edward walked towards the door grabbing his keys from a side-table, "Tease.." I muttered as I followed, getting a laugh in response.

I hadn't realised it until I had heard Edward laugh again that these last two days had held more laughter than our entire time together. Edward had pulled the Volvo out of the garage by the time I had followed him outside, and quickly stood out to open the passenger door for me. I could tell that he was still amused by my reaction inside and before he could say anything else I slipped my arms around his waist smiling up at him, Edward smiled back down at me with my favourite crooked smile, "I'm so happy Edward...I don't think anything could take this feeling away from me..". I told him hounestly, wanting again just to let him know how I felt. "As am I love..." Edward replied simply for once, before guiding me towards the car, "But telling me that won't get you out of visiting your parents, he teased. Despite my desire to protest I decided to laugh instead, Rene had spent almost the entire wedding crying her hormones appeared to be in control and I worried about what I would be met with. Edward as though reading my mind took my hand as he drove down the lane, "Rene will be in a very happy mood when we arrive and may become a little emotional in the middle of our visit but nothing you need to worry about..." Edward explained, relieving me of my worry. "But Alice didn't say anything.." I replied stupidly before I could even think. Edward laughed for what must have been the millionth time, tapping his temple in response, causing me to blush.

"Silly Bella marriage seems to have had a negative impact on your mind...constant confusion.." Edward teased, referring to my morning confusion. I blushed again in response, not able to think of anything to say in response but Edward soon took away any need I had of replying, "It's alright love...I wouldn't have you any other way.." There was nothing more that I could say.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight not me.

Chapter Twenty-Three

The visit to see Charlie and Rene had been true to Alice's vision, Rene had been quite happy when we had arrived and until the point where I had mentioned that we would be leaving in two days. This was not new knowledge to Rene, and she herself would be leaving with Phil the evening before us and despite the warning it had non the less taken me by surprise. Even Edward had seemed slightly intimidated by Rene's sudden mood change, excusing himself to go to the bathroom which I knew was completely unnecessary, Charlie mumbling something about the kitchen. Both of them leaving me in charge of Rene, Phil having opted to spend the afternoon in the hotel his leg being sore from the wedding having been his excuse.

Having spent about twenty minutes calming a largely incoherent Rene, she eventually drifted off to sleep against the arm of the couch. Edward who had been talking to Charlie in the kitchen came in search of me almost as soon as Rene's eyes had closed. "You alright love?" he smiled innocently, I scowled back at him before moving from the couch and into the hall where Rene wouldn't be able to hear us. "Don't you alright love me!" I began poking a finger in his chest, "You left me there alone to deal with her!" I accused being irritated at having been left in charge of Rene's hormone fuelled outburst. Edward frowned apologetically, "I'm sorry love but...there really was nothing that I could do...her thoughts were rather confused she didn't even know herself why she was upset and she preferred that you two were alone..." he finished grinning at me sheepishly.

The utter sincerity in his expression instantly dissolved my initial irritation, I frowned at him for a moment before moving forward and wrapping my arms around him. "Forgiven already?" Edward asked, I could hear the amusement in his voice. "Don't complain I could easily change my mind Mr!" I warned leaning back and poking him in the chest. Edward grinned down happily at me, before Charlie came out into the hall.

"Is Rene alright?.." he asked nervously looking past us into the living room. I nodded in reply signalling for him to keep his voice down, "She's asleep on the couch...I think that yesterday jut tired her out a little...I wouldn't worry about her too much Dad" I explained hoping that it would ease Charlie's nerves further.

The rest of our afternoon was spent in the kitchen. I had thought it best to stay and keep Charlie company until Rene finally woke, his usual retreat in the living room being now out of bounds. Edward and Charlie had spoken about what on Edward's part were imaginary plans for Dartmouth while I got some dinner ready for us all, for what I realised could be the last time. This thought stopped me in my tracks for a moment, only snapping back into reality when the fish that I had been frying had began to hiss angrily in the pan, sending a plume of smoke in my direction. It didn't do to dwell on those thoughts I argued with myself, as sad as it was I knew that it was completely necessary. Simple things such as cooking for Charlie while I enjoyed them, would mean nothing to me without Edward, because without Edward I knew that loosing him again would revert me to my zombie state...or worse.

Rene woke as I was serving the portions out onto the plates, claiming that she really ought to be getting back to Phil, yet sitting down at the kitchen table all the same without any persuasion. I had to laugh at my mother's behaviour, it was so typical of Rene to forget what she had just said moments before in order to sit and have dinner with us. Edward as usual had declined the offer of dinner, which was expected by Charlie but not as much by Rene, who had teased that Edward simply didn't trust my cooking much to Edward's horror. Eventually he took a small portion swallowing a few mouthfuls diligently his expression strained.

The evening ended soon after dinner, with Rene deciding that she and Charlie could clean the dishes since I had cooked for them all. Edward and I quickly said goodbye before leaving for the Cullen house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When we arrived back Alice was waiting for us on the porch, Edward rolled his eyes at the sight, "Just a half an hour...twenty minutes even...I swear to.." Edward mumbled darkly frowning at his sister. "What's wrong?...what has Alice planned this time?" I asked suspiciously, obviously from Edward's rant it didn't involve us spending time alone together. Edward sighed before glancing over at me, "She wants us to join her in the dining room for a surprise apparently..." he explained. Immediately I understood that Edward's irritation wasn't simply down to the fact that we wouldn't be alone but to the fact that Alice was blocking him on whatever her plans happened to be. Before I could answer him Alice was at the door of the Volvo, pulling me out into a hug.

"Bella!" she squealed, "I'm so glad your both back.." she added smiling over at Edward quickly before returning her attention to me, walking towards the house and pulling me along with her. "I want to show you something inside...it wasn't my idea although I did help a little in making it...but it's pretty much all down to Rosalie!" she explained smiling broadly at me. I almost stopped walking in surprise, Rosalie and I were becoming friends but it was a gradual process. I was completely clueless as to what she could have done for us both, I glanced at Edward who seemed to be just as clueless as I was which brought me a slight sense of comfort. The fact that Alice was so optimistic meant that it must be something good I told myself trying to dispel any fears that I had about whatever was in store.

Alice guided us into the rarely used dining room where Rosalie sat at the top of the table Emmett at her side laughing at something that was inside a large red box that lay open on the table before her. Edward's expression changed instantly and I saw his eyes widen in surprise at whatever Emmett was thinking. "Bella, Edward your here...good...well I thought that since Alice organised the wedding and Emmett was the minister.." Rosalie began explaining smiling at Emmett when she mentioned the minister, to which he bowed theatrically, "I decided that I would do something myself." she finished smiling with a hint of both pride and fear. Obviously she seemed to think that the present was something that we might like but she was still uncertain, the thought of someone once saying never bet against Alice popped into my head, and I remembered that the last time I heard it that was exactly what Rosalie had been doing.

Rosalie put the lid on the box, standing up in order to hand it to us, Edward stood back to allow Rosalie past expecting to take the gift from her, instead Rosalie moved until she was standing before me. "Here you go Bella...this is for both of you but I think that it will mean a little more to you...and I know that everyone says that you have changed our dear brother Edward here but I wanted for you to be able to see that for yourself.." Rosalie explained handing me the box, "I hope that you like it.." she finished before standing back. "Thank you Rosalie...you didn't have to" I began smiling at her, she smiled back and moved to the side letting me move to the table, where I put it down so I could open it without fear of dropping it. Edward who had been standing off to the side came over and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, I looked up at him first before opening the box, he nodded looking curiously at it.

I gasped in surprise when I saw what was inside, there were photos of both Edward and I since we had met and before, ones from my childhood and to my amazement not just ones from Edward's time as a Cullen but from when he was human. There were also a number of home videos and DVD's, inside the box when I noticed that the box was divided into sections, titled 'Bella & Edward'

, and then simply 'Bella' and 'Edward' which were photos of us alone before we found each other. I felt my eyes well up with tears at the sight, Rosalie bit her lip obviously thinking that I didn't like it.

"Rosalie...I.." I began feeling slightly overwhelmed, she must have gone to some trouble in getting these photos and video's together unbeknownst to both Edward and I, "Thank you...this is amazing...I" and before I knew what was happening, Rosalie had rushed forward and was hugging me.

"Bella I'm so glad you like it...and I know that it doesn't make up for my past behaviour but I hope that it will go a little ways in letting you know that I really am glad that you have become a part of the family.." Rosalie rushed hurriedly, I patted her back somewhat awkwardly uncertain of what I should do, but before I could worry about it any further Rosalie suddenly released me, causing me to sway dangerously on the spot, only for Edward taking hold of me I probably would have fallen over. I saw Emmett smiling proudly at Rosalie before wrapping his arms around her where she was smiling, looking rather embarrassed at her outburst. "It's alright Rosalie...I understand why you were hesitant with me at the beginning...I'm just glad now that we can be friends.." I began smiling, "so please don't feel like you have to apologise to me...and I really do love your gift by the way!" I enthused hoping that it would take away her embarrassment.

Rosalie smiled appreciatively at me, and I noticed her glance move to Edward who when I looked up was smiling warmly at Rosalie, all traces of earlier irritation now gone. "Thank you Rosalie.." Edward said smiling broadly all the while. I moved forward again looking through the photos that were marked as Edward's and smiled as I saw that Rosalie had managed to somehow procure photos from when Edward was a baby. "Rosalie..." I began amazed at what I was seeing before me, "Where...how did you find these..I mean I didn't think that Edward even had photos from when he was a child.." I asked looking suspiciously at Edward who was refusing to look directly at me instead concentrating on photos of me from when I was a child. Rosalie smirked at Edward, "I thought as much...well Edward here probably hasn't told you that he still owns the house that he grew up in then has he?" she asked watching for Edward's response.

This took me by surprise, "What?...Edward..." I turned to look at my husband who shrugged non-committally at me in response, "I didn't think to tell you love.." he explained quietly. I looked at him for a few minutes more considering him and wondering why he hadn't told me, but his answer seemed to be hounest apparently he had simply forgotten to mention it. "How do you own it though...didn't they record you as having died after Carlisle found you?" I asked uncertainly, the thought never having occurred to me before. Edward looked at me thoughtfully before answering, "Well no...I pretended that I survived and that Carlisle was my uncle...and then when I had learned to have control around humans I went back to claim what was rightfully mine..like the house and the my mother's jewellery..." Edward explained quietly. "Oh...well I guess I never thought to ask before.." I replied surprised that it had been something that had never occurred to me before. Edward seemed to notice and hugged me a little closer to him, whispering in my ear, "Don't worry love there's plenty time for you to ask me as many questions as you desire.." chuckling at the mention of time. I smiled back at him, glad to hear him speak about my conversion without his usual frown.

The rest of the night was spent with Edward and I along with the others looking over the photos that Rosalie had put in the box. I finally was beginning to see for myself what everyone had meant when they had spoken about how Edward had changed since meeting me. In almost all of his photos Edward looked although not unhappy, merely discontent as though he were happy to be there but was a little outside the family dynamic, with everyone else being in couples and Edward standing to the side alone. Edward rarely smiled in the photos either, there were a few moments where he had been caught on camera not seemingly noticing whoever had been talking the photograph, and it was when he was at the piano or when he was listening to music that he had smiled at all. However when I had looked at the photos with the both of us together, it was next to impossible to find a photo where Edward wasn't smiling, constantly grinning at the camera happily. I couldn't remember some of the photos been taken and had looked through them curiously, one of them especially caused me some embarrassment, it was of me sound asleep on the couch with Edward's arms wrapped around me. Of course Edward looked the literal picture of perfection whilst I was lying there with my mouth hanging open slightly, clutching at Edward's shirt. I had blushed a deep shade of red when I had seen it and had demanded to know who had taken it, Emmett surprised me by admitting to being the culprit, apparently Emmett had quite an interest in photography and anything in relation to cameras much to my surprise. My annoyance at the photo had soon evaporated when we had put on the different DVD's and videos. Emmett had upon the release of each new invention from cameras to video cameras bought one, and had harassed the rest of the Cullen's with them.

There were videos of earlier schools that Edward and the others had attended, Emmett having taped occasions such as graduations and some of their football games, giving me the chance to see exactly what Esme had meant when I had first met her and she mentioned the arguments that they had gotten into over the game. I could also see the little changes that they all went through over time, clothing changing by the decades, hairstyles changing in accordance with the time, but their faces remaining the same, beautiful and constant.

It was by far one of the best presents that Edward and I had received from the wedding, and there wasn't nearly enough time for me to look through everything that night. Drifting off to sleep in the middle of a home-made episode of Punk'd a la Emmett.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the world of Twilight I'm just pottering around in it!

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the nice reviews glad that people are enjoying it!! Sincere apologies for the delay this time, my laptop keeps malfunctioning and deleting my work and I can't figure out why so this had to be re-wrote several times before I could finally upload this! I'm quite surprised though at the amount of people that were surprised at Rosalie being sentimental...I always got the impression that the way in which Rosalie held on to her human memories and her own ways (as in she doesn't appreciate change) so I thought that for Rosalie to do that although fair enough uncharacteristically thoughtful to Bella was still sentimental regardless...so yeah was just saying that (I think about things too much)**

**As for another review Kosocielo, you said that I write what the character's tell me as oppose to plan and that is completely true!! Although I obviously know where things are supposed to be going like the wedding and different things like that, other pieces such as Rosalie's gift although not uncharacteristic of her was news to me when they arrived home!! Just sort of happens, there isn't really a definite plan Bella and Edward are definitely having more fluff moments now too which I write without even realising!! So yeah I just wanted to let you know how well your description was! :D**

**So because people don't seem to mind me writing so much I think that I shall continue on with what I am doing!! This chapter is largely sentimental, and a tad bit of a filler I think but I hope you all enjoy it so review good or bad! :D**

Chapter Twenty-Four

I was awoken unlike the morning before with the warmth of the sun shining against my face, but by the cool sensation of fingers trailing patterns along my neck and shoulders. Thankfully the embarrassing confusion of yesterday morning was also avoided, and I simply wound my arms around my new husband. "I see your awake...know where you are this morning love?" Edward teased, the happiness in his voice perfectly clear. I laughed into his chest, "I don't know I thought that I had woken up in bed with my husband but I'm quite sure that he wouldn't say good morning to me by teasing me" my response being muffled by his t-shirt, although I knew that he had heard what I said. Edward pulled back from me to take a look at my face, he looked uncertain of whether I was joking or not, so I poked my tongue out at him playfully letting him know that I wasn't being serious.

"Well then Mrs Cullen I shall have to say good morning to you properly then shall I.." Edward began considering this for a moment, "Now how would one say good morning best to ones wife..". I was beginning to wonder myself what he was going to do and became acutely aware that my sides were exposed, even though Edward had never tickled me before it just seemed like a logical step and I pulled myself closer to him so as to make it more difficult just in case. Edward smirked at me before leaning and trailing his nose along my jaw, causing my heart to beat erratically, "I believe I was saying good morning to you..." Edward continued, kissing me lightly where he had just touched, my skin burning in response, I couldn't speak. "So I think that I'm moving along the right path here.." Edward teased sending trails of kisses now along my throat, all I could say in response was a weak "Mhum..". Edward chuckled at my response, his breath tickling against my neck, before he moved until his face was only about an inch from my own, as he paused looking directly into my eyes I stopped breathing before Edward leaned in finally capturing my lips. Edward's kiss woke me better than any alarm clock or cold shower would ever have done, and my hands went reflexively into his hair pulling him closer to me. All to soon Edward pulled away, I was too breathless to complain, Edward smiled my favourite crooked smile, "Good morning wife...will that suffice?" he finished teasing me further, but I was too happy to argue back at him so I laughed in response instead.

We had spent a few minutes more in bed just talking about our plans for the day, I would have to go back to Charlie's and pack my things before we left. It had been something that I had been putting off for some time now, but I knew that I couldn't leave it any longer now. I hadn't accumulated that much since I had come to Forks, although my wardrobe had expanded slightly courtesy of Alice, who I had heard briefly mention something about my needing more clothes soon. I had scowled at her when she had mentioned it, protesting that my clothes were fine and that I would most certainly not be requiring a new wardrobe. Alice however had smirked at me explaining that after my conversion I would change somewhat so my clothes might not fit as well as they had once done, and besides I would most likely be unaware of my own strength and it was likely that I would accidentally tear some of my clothes. Although Alice's logic had been understandable I was determined to prove her wrong, I had every intention of holding on to my own clothes for as long as possible. Of course I knew that eventually I would have to give in, but I decided that since I was going to be house bound for the most part of a year I didn't intend on letting Alice do my shopping for me, for fear of what she would put me in.

Charlie had been waiting in the kitchen for us when we arrived and was pacing around looking rather disorientated, maintaining that he was in fact fine. But on consulting Edward he explained that Charlie was a little upset at my packing up and leaving him. "But he knew this was coming...wouldn't the wedding have been the time for him to have gotten upset?...I mean he seemed fine until now.." I argued, not wanting to see Charlie upset because of me, he didn't deserve that. Again I began to feel guilty for what I was doing, I knew I was being selfish, leaving Charlie and my family behind for Edward, but Charlie would be fine. After all he had spent years on his own before I had come, and regardless I would have been leaving him anyway this year for university which I had to remind myself was where he thought that I was going.

Packing had as I had expected taken little time, everything was neatly packed into a total of three cases and a box containing some books and CD's. Edward had been amused by my lack of possessions, "Bella how can you live somewhere for two years and have only one extra case to show for it?" he asked bemused, after I explained to him that I had arrived in Forks with a mere two cases. I shrugged my shoulders in response, "I don't know...I guess I'm just not really into shopping...most of the new stuff is from Alice anyway.." I mumbled. Edward laughed at my response, gathering me into his arms where he sat on the bed, leaning back against the wall, it was familiar and felt safe I was going to miss this room. It held a lot of memories for me, Edward had spent almost every night since we had been together here, with the exception of his time spent helping me by leaving. Edward sensed my sudden mood change and pulled me closer to him, "I'm alright just remembering all the time we spent in this room.." I explained quietly. Edward nodded and leaned down and kissed me softy on my hairline. "I'll miss it too in a way..." Edward began whispering, "the time here I mean...the simplicity of it...having you sleep in my arms..hiding from Charlie.." I laughed at this point before he continued, "but Bella even though I'll miss this I'm taking away the only thing that was important about this place to me.." he finished, his voice full of emotion. I pulled closer to Edward at this point, it was always the same, no matter how close I ever got to Edward I could never be quite close enough, I knew that everything that Edward had said was true, he was my world now more than before, and that would never change. It was time now to make new memories, not to replace the old ones which I hoped that I would never forget but to start our lives together properly as husband and wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We spent the better part of he evening just sitting together on the bed, until the sound of Rene and Phil arriving broke through our reverie. Rene was in an excitable mood I noticed when we went downstairs, Edward looked up at her curiously a small smile playing on his lips before winking at me. I very nearly tripped down the rest of the stairs, Rene had obviously figured out that she was pregnant. Charlie was watching her hesitantly, seemingly intimidated by Rene's overenthusiastic behaviour, she reminded me of Alice standing in the hall speaking hurriedly and bouncing practically on the spot. When Rene finally noticed Edward and I she squealed in excitement, "Bella Edward!! There you both are!!" she exclaimed beaming broadly at the two of us. I was in front of Edward and when I reached the bottom step, Rene grabbed me and pulled me into a bear hug, dragging Edward who had been holding my hand after me.

"Bella I have some news for you!!.." Rene began, she didn't seem to be able to contain herself, " Actually news for you all!!" she finished beaming around at everyone. Phil who could be seen sitting in an armchair in the living room, smiled at Rene encouragingly to which Rene moved quickly to his side sitting on the arm of his chair, dragging Edward and I after her in turn. Phil placed his arm around Rene's waist protectively and Rene smiled down at him before she took a deep breath to announce her news, "Phil and I would like you all to know that we are going to have a baby!" Rene rushed her eyes becoming tearful, her expression jubilant. I carefully crafted my face into an expression of surprise, and hoped that it looked convincing and smiled broadly back at Rene, it was difficult not to, I had never seen her this happy before. Before I had a chance to say anything, Rene turned to me from where she had been gazing lovingly at Phil, "Bella what do you think...a little brother or sister for you?" Rene asked, her tone was careful as though she were worried that I would be upset by the news. "Mam that's great news!!" I enthused throwing my arms around her, Edward went forward and shook Phil's hand congratulating him, Phil in turn pulled Edward into a one armed hug, refusing to let go of Rene. Edward puled back as quickly as he could without being rude, looking thoroughly awkward at Phil's sudden show of affection.

Edward was a little more careful when congratulating Rene, leaning in quickly and giving Rene a quick kiss on the cheek, a movement that was so fast that I almost thought that I had imagined it, if it weren't from Rene's stunned expression. I felt a little pang of sympathy for her, I had been with Edward for almost two years and I still hadn't got used to Edward's dazzling presence, at least I expected it, poor Rene didn't stand a chance. Then for the first time I noticed Charlie, he was still standing in the doorway to the living room, his expression unreadable. I realised that this was bringing back memories to him of the last time that Rene had been pregnant, only it had been with me and they had both still been together then. Everyone else in the room seemed to realise the same thing a few moments after I had, and waited for some kind of reaction from him, Rene walked forward into the middle of the room, "Charlie?" she asked uncertainly. Charlie took a step forward and smiled before taking Rene into a hug, "Congratulations Rene, I'm happy for the both of you.." before releasing her as quickly as it had begun, moving to congratulate Phil with a handshake. Their brief contact, had taken my breath away for a moment, my parents hugging one another, in all my life I had never apart from photographs from when they were married, so much as seen Rene and Charlie shake hands with one another. The sight was one that had a little difficulty getting around, it made me wonder about how different my life would have turned out if they had never split up. Edward took my hand at this point pulling me against him, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I smiled up at him, letting him know that I was alright, I knew that the time was coming for Rene to announce her pregnancy but I had imagined that Alice would have given me some warning.

The celebration for Rene's pregnancy lasted late into the night, with Phil insisting on everyone remaining in the house to toast to the baby, using non-alcoholic champagne that he had found in the store. Charlie didn't have work the next day so didn't mind and gladly participated in the celebration, Phil and him getting into a serious discussion about the pros and cons of different types of ball throws in baseball. Edward had sat patiently beside me listening to Rene as she rambled on about different plans she was making for the baby. I had attempted to discourage some of the more far fetched plans that Rene was considering, such as getting a spiritual decorator to come and plan the baby's room, supposedly it would promote harmony in the baby and encourage the child's development. I didn't initially have a problem with this plan as it was considerably more reasonable than naming the baby Amerentine if it was a boy, but when she mentioned that the decorator could charge up to 500 an hour. Even though Phil and Rene were financially secure, I knew that they couldn't possibly afford this and wanted to get this idea out of Rene's mind before she went any further about it.

It was late when we arrived back to the house that night, only Jasper and Alice were downstairs lounging on the couch watching TV. Usually Alice would have come bouncing across the room to say hello, but she seemed more than content to stay wrapped in Jasper's arms. I blushed when I saw them, Jasper and Alice reminded me of how Sam and Emily would act around one another, making me feel as though I were intruding on something rather private. Edward seemed perfectly at ease though, recounting the events of the day spent at Charlie's. Alice had explained that Rene hadn't initially planned on telling everyone straight away, but decided when she got to the house that she would, so Alice didn't have time to inform us. I had smiled at my mother's impulsiveness, and was surprised that she would even consider waiting before telling us.

Like the day before I had been exhausted by then end of the day, I was looking forward to when I would no longer be the only person that would have to get some sleep. I had protested at first when Edward had picked me up to carry me to our room, arguing that I wasn't tired. "Bella you can hardly walk and your telling me that your not tired?" Edward asked bemused at my protests, I had scowled at him before answering, "Edward it doesn't matter if I'm tired or not I can hardly walk regardless I'm too busy falling over .." I muttered sleepily, spoiling my argument by yawning loudly. Edward had laughed loudly at this point, "Bedtime for you Mrs Cullen.." Edward declared, "No arguments!" He finished when I had opened my mouth to respond, leaning in then to give me a quick kiss. I crossed my arms across my chest, and rested my head against his shoulder, he chuckled at my defeated pose. "No sulking please love it's for your best...the sooner you sleep the sooner I get to spend some more time with you..." he added winking at me. I raised my eyebrow at this, and Edward laughed, although we had both enjoyed our wedding night, it was an almost unspoken agreement that we would wait until after my change before we were that close again. I didn't want to cause Edward any more pain than was necessary, and he seemed to be grateful for this. "Alright then husband of mine take me to my chamber" I declared waving my arm dramatically. Edward barked his laugh and pulled me closer to him, walking slowly even for a human pace, the gentle rocking sensation, before I knew it my already heavy eyelids closed, and I was asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight not me.

**Authors Note: Right well here we are then, the next chapter! To answer some of your questions, Bella's conversion will be whenever it will be! :D Have to keep reading to see it. **

**Also about the intimacy thing I probably should have put more of an emphasis on it, but being that close to Bella is really painful for Edward, she got her wish and that is enough for her, she doesn't want to cause him any unnecessary pain. and despite that they are hardly ever left alone enough to get the chance to since Bella is exhausted from everything that is happening around her. At least that would be how I would imagine feeling, exhilarated from the wedding, being happy, but she has a lot of things on her mind too which would make her tired...you need a lot of energy to go through all the emotions the poor girl has had over the last few chapters!**

**So as always review please the more the better good or bad! :D**

Chapter Twenty-Five

Rene had burst into tears several times when we went to say goodbye, one minute she was sobbing uncontrollably and the next she was smiling broadly her hand always hovering around her stomach protectively. Edward and I had gone to see them at the hotel before she left, and had stayed for about an hour before she had finally acknowledged that they would have to leave if they were to make the check in time at their hotel for the night. Having promised to email Rene as soon as I arrived at college, and been drawn into a vice like hug Rene and Phil had left, Phil's crutches leaning out the back window of the car.

I had been close to tears the entire time myself, fighting against them not wanting to upset Rene further. I knew that once I started I would find it next to impossible to stop. This was the last time that I would see Rene as a human, I wondered how different she would seem to me the next time that I saw her. For one thing she would have Marie too, but I would also crave her blood too, a thought that caused me to shudder. Edward who had been standing beside me holding my hand, pulled me closer to him comfortingly. I couldn't imagine wanting to hurt Rene and only hoped that when the time came that I would have enough control to be able to allow her to hug me as she had done today.

"Love are you alright?" Edward asked uncertainly as I continued to stare after the now out of sight car. I nodded slowly, not trusting myself to speak just yet, Edward put his finger under my chin and lifted my face up to see my expression. "It's alright Bella...it's not the last time that you'll see her..you have years left still.." Edward spoke softly rubbing his hands up and down my arms in an attempt to comfort me. I nodded again still unable to speak, but when I saw his pained expression at not being able to help I smiled reassuringly and finally found my voice again. "Edward...I'm fine..hounestly...there really is no need to worry about me..." I spoke softly moving closer to him resting my head against his shoulder, Edward wrapped his arms around me. "Love what exactly were you thinking when you saw Rene leave?" he asked, instantly picking out the point that was upsetting me and was something I'd rather not discuss. I shook my head, unwilling to answer, Edward sighed, "Bella I don't want us to have any secrets...please you know that you can tell me anything..." he pleaded, I knew that he would get it from me eventually I just hoped that it wouldn't upset him too much when he heard it.

I thought for a moment of how to word it carefully, "Well I was just thinking about the next time that I would get to see Rene...and how different everything would be..." I began trying to explain myself, "I mean for one thing she'll have Marie..and I won't have seen her for almost a year..and well I was just realising that this would be the last time that I would see her without some part of me craving her blood.." I finished not knowing what else that I could say to explain what I was feeling without worrying Edward further.

Edward frowned at me his expression remaining somewhat pained, "Bella if there was anything that I could do to change this for you I would...remember that you do not have to do this it's entirely up to you what you want to happen..." he spoke quickly, I could tell that my admission was making him nervous. My humanity always being a sore topic for Edward, "No Edward I want this...don't doubt that for a second...I'm having no second thoughts or doubts...I don't know how many times that I'm going to have to tell you this before it finally sinks in.." I moved back slightly and took his face in my hands, forcing him to look directly in my eyes, "Just because I'm considering the downsides to this it doesn't mean that I'm changing my mind...it only means that I really am making an informed decision I already know how things will change and am acknowledging it..not going blindly into the entire thing.." I finished hoping that my words would ease his worries.

Edward tilted his head to the side and smiled sadly at me, "I suppose when you put it that way it's hard to argue with you..." he began, "but love I truly wish that there didn't have to be a choice between myself and your family and I will never forgive myself for having taken you from them.." Edward trailed off staring over my head into the distance. "Edward...my life would be nothing without you...my family know that...they've seen that and I know that they never want to see that happen again...so look at it this way..instead of taking me from them your saving me from myself and giving them peace of mind.." I enthused knowing that what I was saying was true, unsure though if this logic was going to work on Edward.

Edward considered my words for a few moments and smiled his crooked smile at me, "I love you Bella...even when I'm doing something impossibly selfish and is going to hurt so many people including you.." I almost interrupted him at this point, "you still try to console me..." Edward finished looking at me incredulously. "What did I do to deserve you?.." he asked hugging me closer and kissing me on top of the head. I shrugged causing him to laugh, "The feelings mutual.." I whispered holding onto him a little tighter than before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Rene had left, Edward and I planned to leave the next day. We would drive to Alaska together to the new house accompanied by Carlisle and Esme who were telling people that they were both helping us find a place to stay. I knew that they would return to Forks then after my conversion only to be replaced by Rosalie and Emmett, who would help Edward look after me in my early days until Alice and Jasper followed on with the same excuse of returning to college or in Alice's case starting. Esme and Carlisle planned on staying in Forks for about two weeks before Carlisle would conveniently be offered a job in another hospital, forcing him and Esme to leave, and therefore come and join the rest of us.

Edward spent the night before we had left packing his CD's while I watched, afraid of somehow ruining his meticulously organised collection. He had laughed loudly when I had explained my reluctance to help and told me to just relax while he worked. I could hear the others around the house packing too, Alice had a ridiculous amount of clothes and was sending some cases to Alaska with us as were Rosalie and Emmett who would be along a few days after us. I could hear Jasper laughing loudly, his deep bravado voice being carried up the stairs, "Alice I don't think Edward is going to allow you to give him quite this much luggage to take with him to Alaska...he has some things too you know.." he teased. There was a loud crash and I heard Alice snapping something at him the words being drowned out by the loud laughter of Emmett who had been apparently walking past by the sounds of things. I could hear Rosalie now, "Emmett Cullen leave them alone and mind your own business!!" she scolded. After this everything went quiet and I sat there stunned for a moment before I burst out laughing.

I saw Edward look up at me smiling at me curiously "You heard that I take it?" he asked still grinning at me. I nodded unable to speak I was too busy laughing. I rarely got the chance to hear the other members of Edward's family be domestic with their partners, it seemed surreal to hear all these perfect creatures fighting and bickering over such human things. I smiled over at Edward my own perfect husband who was still smiling but concentrating on his CD's again, a little pucker mark forming on his forehead I wondered if we would be like them soon, for once just bickering over silly small things no major worries. I knew that the Volturi were expecting to see me converted but that didn't seem to be something worth worrying about now, the date of my conversion having been set. I hoped that it would always be as simple as it was now, no major worries just each other and our family living happily together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charlie had been less emotional than Rene but it was clear that he was upset from the way he was so reluctant for us to leave. We had called by before we were supposed to leave, planning on having breakfast with him before leaving, but even though we had finished Charlie kept trying to delay us both. Bringing up different things that he had seen in the news or weather that might have made us wait a day or so before leaving, apparently it was supposed to be raining a little heavier than usual in Forks that day making driving unsuitable, according to Charlie. But eventually we had convinced Charlie that it wasn't exactly as treacherous as he had imagined, and had walked out into the hall preparing to leave. Edward had said goodbye to Charlie and was opening the door when Charlie pulled me back into the kitchen.

"Bells...good luck with everything...and remember that your always welcome here no matter what happens.." he added his gaze drifting to Edward quickly before reverting back to me; I knew that he was upset so I choose to ignore this action I couldn't expect him to have completely forgiven Edward. "I know that you'll make us all proud...and I want to give you a little something.." Charlie finished taking a manilla envelope from his back pocket and stuffing it unceremoniously into my hand. I could feel a small wad of notes inside the envelope and frowned at Charlie, "Dad I can't take this please.." Charlie interrupted me shaking his head and waving his hand stepping back from me, "Bells this is the least that I could do...your my daughter and I want to give you something towards your education...and even if you don't really need me any more I would still like to do something or you.." Charlie finished with a sad smile. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying, and lumbered forward instead hugging Charlie tightly, "Dad I love you...of course I need you...don't ever think that I won't...you only get one Dad.." I finished, surprised by my own declaration, as was seemingly Charlie, who hugged me a little tighter. "Thanks Bell... I love you too"


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight not me.

**Authors Note: **

**Second upload for the day! Well the conversion is getting very close now I'm not promising that I will have it uploaded within the next day or so but I will definitely try my best! :D**

**As for the reviews...well one in particular, I accept all criticisms on my writing, and value everyones opinion. But I will not take people saying that I don't appreciate my readers opinions! My only reason for continuing to write is the fact that I have readers that like what I'm writing, the fact that I respond to people's opinions and questions is my way of showing that I care! If I were to write the story the way that everyone else wanted then it wouldn't be my version anymore it would be everyone elses. If my reason for lack of intimacy bothers you fair enough your entitled to your opinion, but I know personally I read these stories to see different ideas and versions of people's hopes for Edward and Bella and other charachter's not for soft porn. I stand by my reasons and if people don't like them then I apologise but that is how I see the story being right now. Finally if it is boring well then I'm sorry again I can't please everyone and I did warn people that these few chapters would be fillers, therefore not the most exciting but I felt that Bella's departure needed to be covered not skimmed, why cut corners now? **

**Anyways the house that I've described in this chapter is actually based on one of my friends houses (so it does exist) only her house is considerably less dilapidated. I'm not sure where the whole writer idea came from I just kind of went with it as soon as Edward began talking about it in my mind. I wanted to make sure that no past owner would try and pay a visit or get nostalgic or something.**

Chapter Twenty-Six

Edward drove the Volvo to the new house, I watched out of the window savouring everything that I saw. Each tree, line in the road, house, break of sunlight through the usually dense clouds, wanting to see things through my human eyes one last time. I was no longer feeling as sad as I had been when thinking about it when talking to Rene, instead it was more like I was saying goodbye in some small way in paying closer attention to what was around me. Unlike the usual accelerated pace that Edward drove at he stuck closer to the speed limit than usual. Although it was still difficult to distinguish things at times when we passed I could just about distinguish spaces between the increasingly dense forestry.

We made very few stops during the trip, literally only stopping to allow me to have a few human moments of my own before getting back in the car and continuing on our way. Towards the end I slept, Edward being able to drive throughout the night obviously not needing sleep. Any attempts that I had made at being allowed to drive were rebuffed, Edward arguing that he just wanted me to enjoy the trip and see the scenery. But I had a distinct impression that he simply did not want me to drive his car, and I had to admit that I didn't really want to either. Edward's Volvo being able to reach high speeds easily, was so different to my own truck it frightened me slightly. I had grown very used to my truck, it had been a friend of sorts, never having let me down and I was going to miss it now that we were moving. It had been decided that bringing the truck with us was impractical and wholly unnecessary, so Charlie was now left to deal with it, although I had an impression that Charlie was intending on using it for fishing, the truck being much better suited to it than his cruiser.

I had lost track of the time and had been sound asleep, when Edward had taken my shoulder and shaken it gently. "Bella love we'll be there soon...I think that you might want to see this.." he spoke quietly, not wanting to wake me too abruptly. I immediately snapped open my eyes, I hadn't even realised that I had been asleep, and most certainly was not tired any more. Edward was driving along a straight stretch of highway, I looked around uncertain of where the turn off would be, imagining that it would be equally as difficult to find as that of the house in Forks. Sure enough Edward suddenly turned into a driveway that was almost entirely covered over by the branches of an overhanging tree. I raised an eyebrow at Edward, who smiled back at me with my favourite sideways grin, surprised that he would risk scratching his car, but as usual Edward had somehow managed to avoid the obvious and not a single branch touched off the Volvo. The driveway after the entrance had the same overhanging branches, although they weren't as low and formed an arch of sorts leading along the road to the house. Edward was driving at slow pace now, allowing me time to take in the driveway which seemed to trail on for what seemed like an age. I glanced at him quizzically, only to receive a laugh in response.

"We'll be there soon love don't worry but I think that it's probably for the best that we aren't too close too the highway...although it doesn't seem likely that anyone would be passing by really...it's a fairly disused road...Esme and I checked it out and the road continues on for about another thirty miles but then just comes to an end.." Edward explained smiling happily at me, I smiled back I was glad to think that I wouldn't be near humans. I was about to ask Edward some questions about the nearest neighbours when we suddenly came free from the tree lined archway, it had taken close to a half an hour driving at a human pace. The archway opened out into a wide yard, where there stood our new home, I felt my jaw drop in shock at the sight of it.

I had always thought of the house in Fork's as being one of the closest things to a mansion that was in Forks, but this house was much larger. The house I knew was supposed to be a work in progress, but I hadn't realised to what extent that meant, it was at a guess a three story house but it appeared to have number of different levels in it. Outside the house was panelled with dark wood, the building itself seeming to be made up of a number of different connecting buildings, linked by balconies. I marvelled at the seeming complexity of the house, but more so at the state of it, the roof which had once been thatched had been almost completely ripped off leaving the boards in the attic completely exposed to the elements. A number of the windows had been broken in, and the front door didn't seem to fit the door frame properly. Edward laughed at my reaction breaking me out of my stunned silence.

"Doesn't look very appealing does it?..." he asked watching my expression as he spoke, "But you should have seen the state of the house in Forks when we first arrived, Esme prefers it that way really gives her a project to work on.." Edward paused for a minute and looked thoughtfully at the house for a moment before continuing to speak. "Do you know that the man that built this house was a writer?" Edward asked. I shook my head in reply, not having been told much before and wanting to be told what had happened to the once potentially beautiful house. Edward grinned at me before continuing, "Well he built this house literally by himself...took him almost ten years...and all the while he was writing a book...but when the house was built he was never happy with it..and then his book was published and it didn't really sell well.." Edward explained looking thoughtfully at the house again, "He apparently got atrociously drunk tried to burn the house down and this was the result...well he didn't quite manage to burn it down entirely as you can tell...the fire brigade came as he pretty much called them straight away...but he had done enough damage and at this point was in such a state over the fact that nothing had worked out the way that he had wanted it to he left and moved to California where he lived until he died...apparently he was quite happy there too..." Edward paused again waiting for a response from me.

"It's certainly something...when did all of this happen?" I asked unsure of how to respond to the story of the house. Edward laughed at what I assumed was a rather stunned expression, "Well it's been about ten years now...the bank took the house since the man couldn't pay back his mortgage...it's taken them this long since no one else wants to live this far from society...only it appears vampires.." smirking at the last part, Edward put his arm around my waist and began to walk across the yard. "Esme and Carlisle are already here...or at least they were I think that Esme went into town to get some food for you..." Edward explained, walking around the side of the house. The back of the house led out onto a sloping expanse, which was used as a lawn with a gazebo mid-ways, the house also had a porch at leading from two large glass doors with a seating area to the right. Esme's work was certainly going to be cut out for her getting this together, I smiled though at the potential that the house seemed to hold and wondered what Esme would do.

"Are you okay Bella?" Edward asked, a note of worry now in his voice. "Of course...I'm fine I'm just taking everything in..." I smiled reassuringly, and Edward smiled back, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Edward.." I continued, "I really am fine I was just wondering exactly what Esme was going to be doing with the house to be hounest.."I answered truthfully. Edward studied me for a moment longer before smiling broadly, "Well I'm glad that you are fine...but lets not see if we can make you a little better than fine..." he grinned now mischievously, I raised an eyebrow in confusion not knowing what he was implying he grabbed me then and practically flew to the gazebo where I noticed there were some chairs scattered about. Edward sat into one of the upturned chairs, pulling me into his lap, I had been holding my breath during his sudden movement and exhaled in relief, only for Edward to kiss me soundly taking my breath away again. I could feel him laugh silently at my reaction, but he didn't give me much of a chance to respond, his kissing making it difficult for me to form any coherent thoughts.

Edward's restrictions from before we were married were now almost entirely gone, it was best that we waited till after my conversion to attempt to be as close as we were on our wedding night, since it hurt Edward; but that didn't mean that he was as careful with me. As usual when Edward was kissing me his icy skin seemed to burn against my own already feverish skin, his hands were trailing along my spine underneath my t-shirt. I was kissing Edward back with as much enthusiasm as I could allow, without getting too close to Edward's teeth, pulling him closer to me, when the sound of Esme and Carlisle's voices could be heard.

Immediately I pulled back from Edward, he for once was the one to pout at the end of our kissing, I smiled at him, feeling flushed and breathless before turning me head to see where they both were. Edward leaned forward and rested his chin on my shoulder, "They went inside...they didn't want to interrupt us both.." Edward whispered, trailing his nose along my jaw down my neck, I could feel myself blushing, "Edward...even though I would like to continue this I would rather not when Carlisle and Esme are only a few feet away and within view..." I whispered breathlessly. Edward chuckled again, "As you wish love...but I'm sure that they wouldn't mind us staying out here..." he teased, I shook my head and slid from his lap pulling him after me as I went towards the house.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight

**Authors Note: This chapter is the last of the fillers, (I promise, that's why I uploaded them all together) It may begin along the same lines but definitely changes towards the end.**

**As always thanks for the reviews please keep them coming good or bad! :D**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Esme had outdone herself, she had picked up a relative treasure trove of food, almost all my favourite dishes were present, I had argued that it was wholly unnecessary for her to have done so, but she had simply waved her hand at my protests. I realised then that Esme had done this for a reason, my conversion was set for the next day at Twilight, so this would be my last dinner. The realisation was one that left me rather amused, all of these foods would be repulsive to me after tomorrow, instead I would only want and need blood. I had never been incredibly interested in food, unlike some people I knew, my eating pattern would best be described as I ate to live as opposed to I lived to eat. All the same the thought that this was my last dinner, made me slow down what would usually be a rushed affair, savouring every bite.

It had been decided that my conversion would take place at Twilight, giving the time a whole new meaning to me and Edward alike. The inside of the house was in a relatively better condition than the outside, it was mostly the upper floors of the house that had been damaged in the fire leaving the downstairs relatively unscathed. Apparently the man that had built the house had his office in the attic and that was where the fire had began. Since Edward and I had arrived before any of the others Esme had decided that we ought to have first preference for our bedroom, it also made sense since we would be the ones that would be confined to the house. I knew that Edward would not leave me, only hunting when I did, he had already mentioned it to me, if I was going to spend a year or so at housebound in order to be with him, he was going to be there with me all of the way.

Eventually having scoured the house we both decided that despite its state of utter dilapidation, we were going to take one of the attic rooms. It was to the extreme south of the house with one of the balconies leading to it from another part of the house. None of the balconies in the house were entirely exposed to the elements the roof reaching out over them. The room itself was circular and was lined with windows facing to the south also, looking out over the lawn to the mountains behind us. There was a bathroom off to the side, close to the door entering the room, it too was in poor condition but I didn't doubt that Esme would soon fix that. I was quite happy with the choice, already picturing where we could put our things, in particular Edward's stereo, which we had decided to bring with us from Forks. Most of the furniture from Forks having been left behind, in case we ever needed to return there quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bella love..." Edward whispered to me softly, we had been sitting in the living room for the most of the evening, there was a blazing fire in the fireplace and I was wrapped in a thick fleece blanket, with Edward's arms around me also; a thoroughly comfortable position. The house was freezing and there were very little options to choose from in getting warm, since we had yet got the chance to set up any heating system, not that it would be entirely necessary . "Yes..." I replied lazily, I had been watching a candle that had a bead of wax running down along it, making a pattern as it went. "I think that you ought to get some sleep.." he continued to whisper obviously not wanting to disturb the peaceful state of the room. I looked up at him trying to read his expression, which was indecipherable, he reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair from my cheek . I shook my head not wanting to move from that spot, Edward smiled at me then as a yawn spoiled my defense.

"Love theirs no need to be so self-sacrificing...I really don't mind you sleeping...I'd rather you had a good night's sleep.." Edward's voice went quiet at this point almost inaudible. I unwrapped myself from the blanket and pulled him closer to me, wanting to comfort him, "Edward it's alright don't worry about me...I will sleep just not right now and when I do I'd rather just stay here if you don't mind..." I finished taking his face in my hands and stroking his cheek. Edward stared back at me for a moment, before leaning in and kissing me softly on the lips, "I love you Bella Cullen.." he whispered, I felt my heart flutter rapidly in my chest, this was different to the thousands of times that he had said this before it was more urgent and Edward seemed as though Edward was trying to somehow show the intensity of what he was feeling simply in the way that he said the words. "I love you too Edward.." I whispered this time I returned his kiss, for once behaving myself, kissing him softly and smiling before moving back into my earlier position. Edward smiled gently down at me, "Would you like me to sing to you?" he asked, his voice returning to the calming quiet that he had used earlier. I smiled back at him, "Please..." I whispered closing my eyes as I heard the familiar soft notes of my lullaby...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

E.P.O.V

It didn't take long, mere moments really since I had begun singing to her that Bella had drifted off to sleep, she looked so utterly peaceful her lips turned up into a small smile, her fingers clutching at my shirt. The light from the candle and fire playing across her face, reflecting against the red flecks in her hair. My angel, my own miracle, no words could begin to describe how much I loved this woman, this woman who was giving up everything that she had known and loved in her life so far just to be with me. I could never do enough to have deserved her, but I could spend the rest of my existence ensuring that she did not regret her decision, keeping her safe and happy, keeping her with me, my constant companion, my wife, my love.

She had no idea what she had done to me, she had saved me from the darkness that I didn't even know had existed, like I had once told her she was like a meteor blazing across the sky, blinding me.

Now here she was asleep in my arms, the place that she wanted to be, sleeping for what would be the last time. For once she was almost entirely silent, she had only spoken once tonight, I hadn't expected it, usually Bella would speak early in her sleep before falling into a deeper slumber. But tonight she hadn't taking me by surprise when she suddenly moved against me pulling me more tightly against her, "Edward.." she had whispered contentedly, sighing before her smile widened a little more.

I worried so much that she would regret this or was afraid, and I knew that she was thinking about what her conversion would mean , but she had assured me that it was all part of her making an informed decision. I could worry more, stop this now, delay it further, but I trusted Bella and I knew that she would, if she was having serious doubts tell me them. The truth was I was at this point although anguished at the idea of Bella being nervous, too selfish to attempt to discourage her any longer. I wanted her to be with me indefinitely, and she had done nothing but prove to me time and time again, despite everything that I put her through that this was what she wanted too. Even if she was nervous I knew that it was still what she wanted, her nerves were natural I couldn't expect Bella to do this and not feel some fear. It was easy for us to explain to her what it would be like afterwards but it was an entirely different thing experiencing it.

I promised myself then and there that I would be as supportive as I could possibly be, I knew that Bella would get angry every time she saw that I was worrying about her change. She knew the guilt that I felt at her change and I saw her read it in my eyes every time she mentioned it to me. But no I refused to be a slave to my own guilt, I knew what I was doing was the ultimate selfish act but hurting Bella would always cause more guilt than anything else.

With her in my arms, watching her sleep for the last time, not the end but the start of the beginning, the beginning of our lives together as equals.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Since I'm not Stephenie Meyer then it's safe to assume that I don't own Twilight.

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews!! All appreciated! Apologies about the delays in posting I just don't get time to myself these days to do anything, but hopefully this will change soon! :D**

**To answer your questions and comments, there will as far as I know be no more extracts from Edward's point of view, or at least any that I can picture right now; but who knows that could change!**

**As for the comments about my grammar...could you please elaborate on that, I know that my sentences are long I just have a habit of writing that way for history essays at university! Structure seems to be bothering people and I'm sorry about that, this is how I write everything and I know that some of you want me to divide things up a bit more and I have tried. But no matter what way I divided things I couldn't get it the way I wanted which just left me extremely irritated so sorry again, maybe if I get more time I will get it done but I'm so crazy busy lately that I never seem to have time to write let alone edit!**

**I really struggled with this chapter, I don't seem to be able to get the right dynamic or something its really bugging me, its probably because Stephenie Meyer really is the person that should be writing Bella's conversion and nothing anyone else writes can compare! :O So despite this could people please review good or bad! :D**

Chapter Twenty- Eight

The day went by so quickly, my last day as a human, Edward had taken me into the nearest town which over two hours away, when following the speed limit. Edward had thought that I might like to see where it was that we were going to live, he had joked that there wasn't really anything there for me to miss, the town only boasting a supermarket and a gas station along with two small bars. We had left early in the morning, not wanting to draw too much unwanted attention, the last thing we wanted was for the locals to notice two extra teenagers in the family that never showed themselves in public.

Esme had prepared some lunch for me when we got back, giving it to us in a picnic basket. We had wandered to the gazebo, a place that I was imagining was going to be a source of refuge more often. Somewhere private from the rest of the family possibly, since we wouldn't be able to escape ourselves any other way. Edward had held me in his arms simply leaning down and kissing me occasionally, stroking my cheek and hair nervously I thought. We didn't speak almost the entire time that we sat there, both waiting for the time that twilight would come.

"It's nearly time love..." Edward finally whispered, his voice sounding shaky. I looked up to see that his eyes were wide, nervous, panicked even, I sat up further and kissed him softly, taking his face in mine and like last night stroking it softly. "I love you Edward.." I whispered smiling at him. Edward smiled in response, "I love you too, before leaning down and resting his head against my chest, "Your heart beat...it's so constant...so steady.." he whispered sounding slightly surprised. I smiled again, "That's because I trust you...". Edward sat up at this point and kissed me softly, stroking my face, speaking quietly to himself almost, "So soft...so warm.." he smiled at me reassuringly, letting me know that he was just saying goodbye to these things for one last time before I would become cold and hard like him.

Esme and Carlisle came outside then, Carlisle was carrying his medicine bag, and I knew that it was for the morphine. I knew that the venom would burn through my system, and personally I didn't think that the morphine would help much, even Carlisle seemed to have reservations, but Edward was adamant to at least try and make me comfortable during my change. Edward released me from his arms when Esme came towards me her arms outstretched, taking me into a tight hug. "I'll see you again soon Bella.." she whispered to me, smiling broadly, before turning towards Edward and bringing him into a hug also. I watched her then as she went back into the house, leaving the door open behind her. Carlisle stood to the side, watching me as did Edward who was standing there now looking positively terrified. I wanted to go and comfort him but Carlisle stood before me then.

"Bella as Edward has explained that you would like to see the sunset and be changed here I brought out the morphine here, just so we can give it to you before he bites you alright?..." Carlisle was explaining to me, although I was calm, his voice sounded somehow distant to me, I wanted to get to Edward now he needed me. I knew that as soon as he had bitten me, he would bring me inside the house where it would be more comfortable, but I had wanted to see Twilight for the last time, not just know that it was when I was being changed, a rather illogical yet somehow necessary demand. Carlisle went through his bag pulling out different vials and a rather long needle that frightened me somewhat, until I realised that the idea of being frightened by one was silly, considering what I was about to go through.

Carlisle moved quickly and gently guiding me towards Edward, who was now sitting down his arms outstretched. I quickly moved into his arms and wrapped my own around him, comforting him as best I could, Carlisle leaned over then, "Bella..." he spoke softly. I looked up at him and saw that he was smiling comfortingly at me, I nodded my head in answer to some unspoken question that seemed to be in his face. Carlisle took my arm and in a swift movement injected the morphine, I breathed in sharply as the needle broke the skin, Edward reflexively pulling me tighter against him. "As Esme said before.." Carlisle began, "We will see you soon Bella..." before leaning down and kissing me on the cheek. I nodded in understanding and smiled back at him, "Edward I'll just be inside...Esme and I will be waiting.." Carlisle spoke quickly, patting Edward on the shoulder in an oddly fatherly gesture, before disappearing into the house.

The sun was almost completely set now, the sunset casting an array of colours across the sky, a blend of reds, purples and pinks, one of the last rays of sunshine broke through some of the clouds which had been partially obstructing the sun and Edward's skin began to shine under its contact. I turned to smile up at him, but he took my breath away, he looked so beautiful just then that it was almost unbearable. Edward smiled at me then, "Breathe love..." he whispered, stroking my cheek once more. I took a deep breath careful not to forget again whilst looking at his face, "Are you ready?" he asked quietly his voice sounding oddly husky, nerves, pain and excitement were only some of the things that I could read in his eyes. I nodded, "Yes...I'm ready..." I replied equally as quietly. Edward smiled a sweetly sad smile, leaning his forehead against my own, his eyes searching mine for any trace of doubt, that I knew he wouldn't find.

"I love you..." I whispered, "forever..", Edward stared at me for a moment longer, "I love you too Bella...forever.." a small smile touched his lips, before he looked me over one more time and leaned in to kiss me, one last time.

It was like no kiss that we had ever had before, Edward's usually careful kiss was abandoned and his mouth opened forcing mine open along with his, his tongue moving against my own, I almost stopped breathing in surprise but did my best to keep it under control not wanting to distract Edward. I kissed him back, but I didn't throw myself into the kiss, it was sweet and slow, careful yet not careful at the same time, and then it ended almost as suddenly as it had began, Edward paused for a moment, I noticed that he had stopped breathing now and wondered what his next move would be. Then suddenly without any warning Edward bit down lightly on my lip, I gasped in surprise pulling back to see his face, he looked at me for a moment almost waiting, then I felt it at first a slight stinging sensation that was quickly turning into a burning sensation. Automatically I brought my hand to my lip touching the spot that Edward had bitten, I looked up at him again, his expression unfathomable, before he took my hands in his and looked at me almost apologetically before bringing his lips to both my wrists and biting into both of them.

At this point the burning sensation suddenly heightened, not only in my lip but in both my wrists and I barely noticed as Edward moved and bit both my ankles. The burning was increasing by the second, and I was trying desperately not to scream, afraid of the pain that it would cause Edward. "Bella love..." Edward called to me, his voice sounding panicked now that I had yet to make a sound. Then I heard another voice, it was Carlisle, "I think that the morphine is helping her a little Edward though not much...just enough for her to be able to control herself I think...for now at least.." his voice too sounded worried, or was he curious? I couldn't tell, then again I hadn't noticed coming inside so I was evidently not in the right frame of mind to be trying to understand things. "Bella..." Edward repeated, this time closer to my ear, before it suddenly hit me again. The burning was nothing like the pain that I had endured at the hands of James, my first reaction was to inhale sharply before screaming louder than I had ever done in my life.

I felt Edward's arms around me then he was whispering words against my ear that were completely lost to me, all that I could concentrate on now was the pain.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight

**Authors Note:**

**Thanks for the reviews that I've got already! As for the question why Edward didn't bite Bella's neck...well he doesn't have to bite her neck as long as he bites her it's going to work and a lot of other stories seem to go with the neck thing too but I just didn't want it myself...and on another slightly embarrassing note there is something incredibly hot about someone biting your lip when kissing you so the idea appealed to me (No I'm not a masochist), and considering how careful they always had to be and everything...Yeah well now I'm rambling I just hoped people liked it!**

**This chapter is about Bella's conversion too, I wanted to separate it into two chapters instead of one and this is the result!**

**Enjoy and please review!! Good or Bad!! :D**

Chapter Twenty- Nine

The fire was tearing through me now, not like when James had bitten me and the fire had stayed in my hand, it was in my legs, hands throat, blazing even around my eyes. I had no idea of how long I had been here, nothing seemed to be making any sense, I knew that I was somehow fighting against the pain trying desperately to sense something anything outside of the constant pain, but my body was refusing to comply. My thoughts were all jumbled together, making little sense if any at all, I thought that I could hear a voice at one stage, a constant drumming in my ear, but then I realised that it was my pulse, still beating, but the beats were too slow too far in between to be normal. It must be working at least I thought, but more slowly than I would like, I wondered briefly why I had chosen this, Edward...I had to keep remembering that name...Edward I was doing this for him to be with him. But when the pain would suddenly flare up without warning I would forget this again, the process of thought being repeated more times than I could possibly remember.

Time had lost all meaning to me at this stage, the pain seemed to be the same as it had always been, but then again I didn't know if it had been ten minutes or ten hours since I had been bitten. At times I was briefly aware of increased pressure on my forehead or against my wrists, which would automatically send a sharp pain to the point, causing me to scream. I was no longer sure if I was screaming either, garbled noises outside of my heartbeat could be heard now too, like voices but somehow warped, I stupidly for a second thought that it was an effect of having been drugged. I almost laughed, except I had forgotten how to use my voice, it was lost to me somewhere along with most of my other senses.

It took me a while to notice that the pain had abated now to a dull ache, I now felt that I was actually attached to my body once again, my fingers would move when I willed them to, it caused a flare of pain to do so but it was bearable not like it had been before. The garbled sounds were now becoming more distinguished, voices I realised, Carlisle talking to Edward, but he wasn't replying to anything he was saying. Poor Edward I thought I couldn't imagine what he had gone through sitting there having to watch me in this pain, knowing that he was the one that had caused it. In thinking I couldn't concentrate on what Carlisle had been saying and his words were once again lost to me. I thought that I ought to open my eyes instead, that might make it easier, if I were to focus on the person that was speaking, I wondered why I hadn't thought of it sooner, and cautiously attempted to open them slowly.

The light was blinding but I forced myself to keep my eyes open, Carlisle had his back to me, he was no longer speaking looking out the window, his arms folded across his chest, I couldn't make my head move it hurt too much so instead I looked around as best I could for Edward. I saw the top of his head resting against his arms which were folded to rest beside me on the surface I was lying on, I couldn't figure out if it was a bed or table, but I knew that he was sitting beside it from his stance. I willed him to look up and see that I was alright, I was awake at least, aware that he was there, but he didn't he just sat there head on his arms, when I noticed that his hands were holding one of mine. I smiled at this and had to bite my lip as pain suddenly flared again, closing my eyes again, this seemed to help, I hadn't realised but the light had been burning me somehow, they were stinging again, not as badly as they had been before but enough for me to keep them closed.

I heard Carlisle speak again, "Edward...it was Bella..she was watching us.." he spoke quickly and quietly, usually when he spoke like this I wouldn't have been able to follow, I fought back a smile remembering how much it had hurt the first time. "She was awake!!" Edward's voice suddenly loud beside me, I realised that he was at my ear, stroking my face, "Bella...love can you hear me?" Edward whispered, I couldn't find my voice my throat was hurting me too much, it was burning me, I didn't think that it was possible to speak. I tried to open my eyes again, just to let him know that I could hear him but my eyelids refused to cooperate, my instincts screaming at me not to try it again, the light burning too brightly against them even when closed. I remembered then that Edward had been holding my hand and I focused as best I could on forcing myself to squeeze his hand gently. "Ouch damn it.." Edward exclaimed, had I done that? Had I actually hurt Edward? One part of my mind was screaming no I hadn't meant to do that it was supposed to have been comforting, reassuring, not hurting him...The other part of my mind was sickeningly triumphant, the conversion was obviously working it told me, you were as strong if not yet stronger than Edward.

"Bella love you can hear me can't you..." Edward spoke his words rushed, "It's nearly over now love...just a few more hours and it will all be over...I promise you.." he finished whispering. I didn't dare move this time, I made no attempt to show him that I had understood what he had said, just concentrated on the fact that he was there sitting beside me, holding my hand, there for me when I would finally be able to open my eyes properly for the first time and see his glorious face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
It couldn't have been described as sleep, it was different to sleep where you were completely unconscious to the world around you, I had found myself numb instead, although somehow painfully aware of my body. As far as I knew it had been hours since Edward had spoken to me, I couldn't remember it clearly although I knew that he had said that I would soon be finished my conversion. In waiting I had reverted back into my mind listening to the different sounds of my body, listening to my heart beat, which beat ever more slowly my breathing which was shallow and the rush of blood in my veins...

Then with sudden clarity I realised that the sounds which had been constant had suddenly ceased, even my breathing which had been a result of my realisation. Everything was silent, it took me a moment to realise what I was trying to tell my confused mind, my heart, it was no longer beating. No weak pulse, no small flutter, instead I was left with complete silence. The burning which had taken over me completely had ceased, all except for in my throat, which was at the moment a dull ache in comparison to the earlier pain that I had endured.

No there wasn't complete silence, I realised that there was someone breathing, but it wasn't me, I had yet to take another breath, Edward I realised, only he had yet to notice that I had stopped breathing. Only a matter of moments I thought to myself, I wanted to see him and hesitantly opened my eyes, for some reason that I couldn't quite pin-point I was reluctant almost afraid to open them. There he was, sitting beside where I lay, a bed I realised, no bed that I had seen before, Carlisle and Esme's room I assumed, glancing around at the unfamiliar surroundings. I was about to speak to Edward, who still hadn't noticed that I was awake, looking out the window that was at the end of the room, when I noticed how utterly different everything looked. It wasn't just that the room was unfamiliar to me, no, it was that everything was so clear colours seemed to have intensified shapes sharper, unlike before where I had been able to see everything, but was limited. I focused on a tree outside of the window, and I was there, it was so close I could touch it, I was right beside it, I might have been sitting in it. I pulled back, amazed to find that I was in fact still lying on the bed, my immediate reaction was to laugh.

Edward's head snapped around, "Bella!!" he exclaimed, the relief and joy evident on his face. "Edward.." I replied, beaming at him,I could tell that he hadn't moved from my side, he was staring at me now, his expression incredulous. I sat up on the bed, and gasped at how quickly I had done it, I could barely remember the motions that had brought me up into an upright position, I stared down at my hands for a minute temporarily distracted by my sudden burst of speed. When I did I inhaled sharply, for one thing the clothes that I had been wearing, were now covered in tears, the seams of the t-shirt ripped, as well as the sleeves, also across the chest I noticed, something that would have once caused me to blush but now nothing. My jeans too were torn, but it wasn't the state of my clothes that had taken me by surprise, although I had aways been thin, I had been soft, now I could see that my stomach in particular was quite toned, as were my legs which seemed to have become more defined, my chest too seemed to have expanded slightly. I shook my head in slight disbelief, "Edward...I'm...different.." I finally managed to speak, my voice sounding different to me now too, more musical somehow and deeper.. I looked up at Edward again expecting an answer, but he remained in the same pose, simply staring at me, "Edward...are you alright?" I asked worried now, I slid forward in the bed, careful to move a little more slowly this time, taking his hands in mine, smiling when I noticed that they were now warm to me, not as warm as a human might have been I thought but definitely warmer than he used to feel to me.

Edward continued to stare at me, opening his mouth to speak, only to close it once again, I waited for a response, growing increasingly self-conscious as time went on. I reached out and grabbed his shirt shaking it slightly as I spoke, trying to make him react, "Edward...please speak to me..." I pleaded, imagining my eyes to be welling with tears, that I knew would never come. Finally something seemed to register with him, it was as though he had only now realised that I was speaking to him, having been too absorbed in his own thoughts. "Bella...you...your ..." Edward struggled looking for words to answer my question, immediately I assumed the worst, believing that my conversion had left me somehow uglier than before. "Is it that bad?..." I whispered, staring at a pattern on the blanket, unable to look Edward directly in the eye. Realising exactlly what I was getting at Edward immediately moved forward, leaning in searching for my eyes, "Bella...Bella love...no no please don't think that...never ever think that...Bella to me you were always beautiful...but now..your nothing less than glorious..." he finished, his voice reduced almost to a whisper, his eyes piercing and sincere, believing what he was saying to be nothing but the truth.


	31. Authors Note 2

**Authors Note.**

Hi!! Sorry about the authors note but I had to let you all know when I would get to post again! Thank you for all the reviews by the way much appreciated, I'm glad that you liked it!! :D

Here's the thing I have exams this week, and I'm starting a new job in a bar as well as moving houses so I am going to have little or no time to write anything!! So you guys are going to have to wait for a week at **least** for my exams to finish and then I will upload whatever I can!! Thought that I ought to let you guys know what was happening with me instead of just disappearing again like the last time and at least you know that I will be back!! :D

Shazviv :D


	32. not a chapter

**Authors Note**

Please don't hate me for another authors note!!

I am really sorry for the delay in uploading!! I never thought that it would take me this long to get my affairs in order but it's me so there we go! For those of you who have been with me from the beginning you probably notice that my life tends to take dramatic turns more often than I would like, well it's done it again! (yay for me) The bar that I started working in to pay my rent for the summer has now let go of staff and being one of the last in I was one of the first let go!! Understandable but very very annoying! Right now though that means that I am looking for a new job, and don't have time to write and any time that I do sit down to write I feel guilty so I can't get anything done!! :(

As soon as I am sorted which will hopefully be by the end of the week (fingers crossed) I will write again, I have scribbled down the occasional note so it won't take me long to write up the next chapters! Again sorry about this!! For those of you that wrote me the PM's this is my response to all of you, I simply didn't have the time to write to everyone so at least this way everybody knows! Thanks for your messages though! :D

Shazviv


	33. Yet another authors note

Another Authors Note

Please don't hate me for my lack of updates!! I had a rather nasty fall down the stairs (I'm clumsy like you wouldn't believe) a few weeks ago and managed to break a bone in my foot, and broke two fingers in my left hand and tore some muscles in my right arm...yeah clumsy! I haven't been able to get out of the house for a while because I couldn't work the crutches with the hands...it also made typing quite difficult but anywhoo I plan on updating as soon as possible not today though I'm afraid a very nice friend offered to put this notice up for you all I'm still at home without internet using her as my scribe typing with one finger or your little finger and thumb is really awkward and kinda wierd to be hounest!

Anyways I hope to be free again by next week so I shall hopefully be able to upload myself then my adorable friend (I'm going to keep praising her) won't upload for me for the simple reason that she is very confused by my instructions so sorry!

Hope your all well and aren't too annoyed!!

Shazviv


End file.
